Too Close
by NZLisaM
Summary: Stephanie worries when a classmate's behavior toward her becomes increasingly obsessive. Could she be dangerous?
1. Chapter 1: Summer Ends, School Begins

**AUTHOR'S NOTES**

This is a sequel to Second Chances, but you don't necessarily have to have read that one to follow this one.

**DISCLAIMER****: **I do not own 'Full House'; the rights belong to Warner Brothers and creator Jeff Franklin. I am not making a cent off of this story.

**EDITORS****: **Angela/Heather :)

**RATING****: **Teen: PG-13, for Violence/Language.

**GENRE****: **Suspense/Romance/Drama.

**ROMANTIC PAIRINGS****: **This one is Stephanie-Centric, so even though it does contain the Non-Traditional Pairing of Jesse/Kimmy; they are not the main focus. For those of you familiar with my previous story it is Stephanie/Dean, Joey/Carmen, and Danny/Original-Created Character Friendship.

**CHARACTER DEATH WARNING****: **This is the same universe so no Becky Katsopolis, however she is referred to a couple of times.

~Lisa.

* * *

**Chapter One - Summer Ends, School Begins**

Excerpt from Regina J. Powell's Diary

_Sunday, August 30__th__ 1998_

_Dear Diary,_

_I remember the first time I met Stephanie Tanner. I even recall the exact date – it was October 10__th__ 1997. Am I smart, or what? I started Bayview High School at the beginning of my sophomore year, because my parents wanted a change of scenery. At first I was furious at them for forcing me to change schools in the middle of High School, but upon meeting Stephanie it all made sense. I truly believe it was my destiny to attend Bayview High School. Do you believe in destiny?_

_Since Stephanie is the major focus of this diary, I need to make one crucial point very clear. I ALWAYS refer to Stephanie as Stephanie, never Steph! I can't stand it when people shorten people's names like that – it drives me crazy! Someone once had the nerve to refer to me as Reg, and they quickly regretted it. I mean Reg – doesn't that just sound so pathetic?_

_Anyway, it was actually Gia Mahan who first introduced me to Stephanie. Gia had heard I was amazing on the keyboard (which I am), and at the time they were looking for someone to join their band 'Girl Talk'. Their current keyboard player was widely disliked, and besides that she was in college, and 'Girl Talk' was supposed to be a high school band. Don't you just love the name 'Girl Talk'? Stephanie came up with it of course._

_I can't even pin down exactly what it was that first drew me to Stephanie, but right from that first meeting there was just something about her, and I knew she would be the ultimate best friend to have. Of course upon getting to know her I realized that my initial assessment had been one hundred percent correct. Stephanie Tanner turned out to be smart, beautiful, talented, friendly, generous, and so much more. Best of all she seemed to genuinely like me, and I knew she would never let me down. Not like the last best friend I had, she turned out to be a big traitor! But enough about that – this diary is about STEPHANIE!!!_

_I know what you are thinking – you thought that Gia Mahan was Stephanie's best friend. Well you are wrong – she never was. Stephanie is just too kind to tell Gia the truth, so as to spare her feelings. I have to admit though, just between you and me, I am a little upset with Stephanie. I hate the fact that she doesn't acknowledge me as her rightful best friend. Oh well, for now I will WAIT, and I'm sure Stephanie will come through for me soon!_

_Regina and Stephanie – Best Friends Forever!!!_

_Yours,_

_Regina J. Powell_

* * *

"I can't believe I have Mr. Ginn for English this semester," Gia Mahan moaned, slamming her locker in defeat. "I've heard rumors that he is way harsh. And you know how hopeless I am at English already."

Leaning against her locker, Stephanie Tanner smiled sympathetically, "Don't stress. If he turns out to be that bad, I'll be happy to help you out."

Gia returned her smile, "Thanks Steph! You're the best!" Slinging her book bag over her right shoulder, she followed Stephanie down the crowded hall.

"I wonder how Michelle's handling Junior High!" Stephanie said, quickly dodging to the right, as an oncoming student moving at high speed almost collided with her. "How time flies – it seems like just yesterday that I was starting Junior High."

"I remember," Gia said, waving at two passing football players, who called out a 'hi' to her and Stephanie. "That was the year we met. It seems stupid now to think we were enemies initially."

"Well you were quite different in those days," Stephanie remarked, acknowledging the football players' greeting with a smile.

Gia nodded in agreement, "For a start I wouldn't have cared which teacher I had for English – I just wouldn't have shown up for class."

Gia and Stephanie heard footsteps behind them, and a breathless voice called out, "Gia! Stephanie! Wait up!"

The girls half turned, and then stopped, as their friend, and fellow band member, Drummer, Melissa Morgan raced to catch up with them.

"Hey!" Melissa struggled to catch her breath. "Where are you guys headed? Do either of you have American History first period?"

Stephanie shook her head, "Sorry, but no. I have computer science, and Gia is on her way to English."

Melissa face showed disappointment, "Damn, it would have been great to have at least one of you guys in my class. Steph, I share Homeroom with Regina, and she has computer science first period as well, so at least you will have her to sit next to."

Stephanie smiled, but inwardly she wasn't overly thrilled. Stephanie liked Regina well enough, and she was fantastic for their band, but there was just something slightly off about her that Stephanie couldn't quite put her finger on.

"Man, being back at school bites!" Gia said, as they climbed the stairs to the second floor. "Just think if I hadn't been held back a grade, this would have been my last year of High School. College sounds so much cooler – all those parties, hot college guys, and dorm life … free from my mom."

"Berkeley sounds like a decent school," Stephanie said. "Dean's really excited about attending." Her boyfriend of two months, Dean Barton, would be matriculating as a freshman, when classes began next week.

"Your boyfriend is so cute," Melissa said wistfully.

"All the boys at this school are so lame," Gia rolled her eyes.

"You would know, you've dated most of them," Stephanie joked, but good-naturedly.

Gia stuck out her tongue at her.

"Well here's my stop," Melissa paused outside Room 209. "Bye Steph! Bye Gia!"

"Later, Mel."

"See you Mel."

"Computer science should be just up ahead I think." Stephanie consulted her schedule, "Yeah here it is. Good luck in English Gia."

"Catch you at lunch Steph!" Gia waved, and was soon swept up in the crowd of people, all frantically scrambling to find the right class before the final bell.

Entering the classroom, Stephanie immediately spotted Regina Powell seated third row from the front. Scanning the room she recognized a couple of students she would have preferred to sit next to, but would have felt mean, treating Regina that way.

Regina looked up, as she approached. "Hi Stephanie!" she gushed. "I had no idea you were in this class – awesome!"

Stephanie gave a small smile, hanging her book bag on the back of the chair. "Thanks. Yeah, I'm really looking forward to it. I love anything involving using computers."

Regina nodded, "Me too. Did you know we are going to be using the new Windows '98 this semester?"

Stephanie's smile became more genuine, "Really? Very cool!"

Regina cleared her throat, "Stephanie, how are things with that awful girl who's dating your uncle?" she asked, her manner aggressive.

Stephanie was slightly taken aback by her harsh tone. It was one thing for her to criticize Kimmy, but she had no idea what Regina had against her. Of course, Kimmy was known for making enemies all over the place, so it was quite possible that Kimmy had offended Regina somewhere along the way.

"Er – okay," Stephanie said casually, not wanting to give Regina too much information. She was comfortable moaning about Kimmy to Dean or Gia, but Regina wasn't a close friend.

Regina opened her mouth to speak but was interrupted by the final bell. Standing in front of the black board, the computer science teacher Ms. Proctor, called the class to attention

"Good morning students. Welcome to Eleventh Grade Computer Science. We have a full and productive year ahead of us, and hopefully a fun one as well. As you are probably aware, you will all be set up with school accounts allowing you access to an e-mail address, and AIM, the Instant Messenger program for 'America Online'." This revelation was met with excited whispering, prompting Ms. Proctor to hold up her hand, to silence the class.

"You are welcome to add contacts outside of school – friends, family, even parents if you wish to – " Several students scoffed at this. " – however all content will be strictly monitored and any abuse of this privilege may results in suspension or cancellation of your account, depending upon the severity of the action."

"Instructions on setting up your e-mail and AIM are on the board, but the prompts on your computer screen should be pretty straight forward. Once your accounts are activated, you will have access to the computers in Room 312, as well as the library. Either of these options will be available to you, before school, throughout your lunch break, during Free or Study periods, and at any other time, provided you have permission from a teacher or member of faculty." Ms. Proctor paused to glance at the clock by the door. "Right, I'm pretty sure that covers everything. You will have the next 30 minutes to set up, and organize your accounts. Your time starts now."

Stephanie spent the next ten minutes, installing e-mail and AIM, accomplishing both tasks easily enough. Gia, Dean, DJ, and her uncle, quickly became 'buddies' on AIM, followed by various school friends (Melissa, and Regina included), and a couple of teachers. Adding her dad was not an issue as he wasn't a fan of 'Instant Messaging', deeming it a 'Young Persons' activity. Joey didn't have an account either, but she did add his new girlfriend Carmen. Stephanie debated over whether to add Kimmy, but decided against it. She saw enough of her around the house, and couldn't imagine chatting with Kimmy during school time, or god forbid, asking her for homework advice!!!

Out of the corner of her eye Stephanie noticed Regina watching her. She had obviously finished setting up her own computer, as her hands were folded in her lap, rather than on the keyboard.

Observing Stephanie's gaze on her, Regina said, "I really love that top you're wearing Stephanie. Where did you get it?"

Stephanie smiled, as she was particularly proud of her latest clothing choice. She had spotted the top the previous Saturday, whilst shopping at the mall with DJ and Michelle, and hadn't been able to resist buying it. The style was basic; a square necked top with cap-sleeves, but what made it stand out was the ruching around the neckline. There had been several colors available, but Stephanie had chosen 'baby pink', which was all the rage at the moment, and suited her tanned skin and pale blonde hair well.

In answer to Regina's question she said, "It's from 'Wet Seal'."

"Ooh, I love their clothes," Regina enthused a little too loudly, earning her a frown from Ms. Proctor, who was assisting a student on the other side of the room.

"Those are cute earrings by the way," Stephanie admired. They were long and dangling, interweaved with tiny blue turquoise chips, and sterling silver glazed beads.

Smiling, Regina reached up to touch one, "Thanks Stephanie! I'm so glad you like them. What's your class schedule like? Do we share any other classes?"

With some reluctance, Stephanie reached into the front pocket of her jeans, and after unfolding it, handed her schedule to Regina.

Regina eagerly compared their subjects. "We have several classes together, as well as the same lunch hour."

"Gia has that lunch as well," Stephanie confirmed.

Stephanie couldn't be sure, as the look was fleeting, but Regina appeared disappointed by this news. Stephanie soon forgot about it though, as Ms. Proctor calling the class to attention again, advising them that their time was up.

* * *

Michelle Tanner arrived home from her first day at Van Atta Junior High feeling confidant. Her brand new hairstyle, an above the shoulders, feather cut, suggested by DJ and Stephanie, had been a success. Outfit wise she had opted for a V-neck pale blue T-shirt, teamed with an above the knee denim skirt, and her choice had paid off. She had received several compliments, including a smile from an Eighth Grade boy.

Upon entering the house, she was disappointed to find the kitchen empty. "Dad!" she yelled. "I'm home."

Danny Tanner bounded down the kitchen stairs, dust mop in hand. "Hi honey. How was your first day of Junior High?"

"It was great Dad," Michelle enthused. "At first I was a little worried, since Denise, Teddy, Lisa, and Derek all ended up at different Junior High's. You remember how lost Stephanie felt when the same thing happened to her?" She didn't even pause for her dad to answer. "But then I met up with Aaron, and we compared schedules and discovered we were in a couple of classes together. Then during Homeroom I started chatting to the girl sitting next to me and we just hit it off straight away. Her name is Samantha Ridgewood, and she is into Art, same as me, and we have the exact same schedules apart from one class. We even share the same lunch break, how cool is that!"

Danny was extremely happy for his youngest daughter. "That's amazing Michelle. I'm pleased your first day at a new school was so memorable. Danny shook his head, "I remember hoping that when DJ started Junior High they would send Kimmy to a different school, preferably far away, but unfortunately my wish did not come true."

Michelle giggled, "I don't think you're ever going to get rid of Kimmy now Dad!"

Danny sighed, "I think you're right." Picking up the dust mop from the kitchen bench he said, "Well I'd better get back to it. I want to finish dusting Steph's room before she gets home."

"Okay Dad." Michelle headed toward the fridge, intent on searching its contents for an after school snack.

Nicky Katsopolis came running into the kitchen then, via the living room, his brother Alex hot on his heels.

Michelle grinned, "Hey guys. How's life in the Second Grade?"

Nicky placed his book bag gently on the kitchen table. Danny had already laid out milk and cookies, and Nicky reached out to grab an Oreo cookie from the plate, "School was good. Amelia and I are in the same class." Nicky and Amelia Barton had met over the summer, and had become inseparable ever since.

Alex Katsopolis rolled his eyes, dropping his book bag on the floor, "We were allowed to choose where we sit. Nicky and Amelia are in the front row. Can you believe it? Me and my friend Scott sit in the back."

"It's Scott and I," Nicky corrected.

Michelle, busy making a peanut butter and jelly sandwich, smiled at their antics.

Alex glared at his brother, "Oh for gods sake!"

"Alexander! I'd better not hear you using language like that again!" Jesse Katsopolis stood in the kitchen doorway. "And get your bag off the floor!"

"How do you know it's not Nick's?" Alex moaned, picking his bag up from the floor, and depositing it on a chair.

Jesse snorted, "Yeah right. Nick is turning out to be as tidy as your Uncle Danny, which is a scary thought."

"Truly terrifying," Michelle agreed.

Jesse sank down into a kitchen chair. "Michelle, would you mind keeping an eye on Nicky and Alex tonight? I'm not sure what Stephanie's plans are, but your dad will be around."

Michelle nodded, "No problem."

"Where are you going Dad?" Nicky asked.

Jesse ran a hand through his dark hair, "I have a dinner tonight with some people from the radio station – last minute thing, sorry guys."

"The _radio station_?" Alex exclaimed. "Does that mean Joey?"

Jesse nodded, "Uh-huh, and Kimmy, and Carmen. Why?"

"We were going to work on some more magic tricks." Alex and Joey had been spending a significant amount of time lately perfecting various magic tricks, and then performing them for the family.

"Sorry Al, tonight's out. But if it's any consolation, I'm sure Joey would rather be teaching magic tricks than attending this dinner tonight."


	2. Chapter 2: Unfortunate Dinner Plans

**Chapter Two - Unfortunate Dinner Plans**

"Pop!" Kimmy Gibbler yelled, entering the Gibbler house and slamming the door behind her. She had been in the middle of shampooing her hair, when the pipes had given an unexpected groan, and following several sharp spurts of water the water had ceased altogether. Kimmy's mother, Carol Gibbler, barely glanced up from the game show she was glued to, as Kimmy raced past to try the shower in the main bathroom. Finding no water there either, Kimmy gave a frustrated shout, and returned to the living room, hands on her hips.

Realizing that her daughter had no intention of leaving her in peace to watch her show, Carol muttered, "What is it dear?"

"Mom, there's no water! I was in the middle of showering!" Kimmy indicated to the bathrobe, and shower cap she was wearing, the later, in an attempt to keep soapy water from dripping down her face. "I have this really important business dinner that I need to get ready for – it's with Jesse's boss from the Radio Station. Where's Dad?" Kimmy finished urgently.

"What's all the noise about?" John Gibbler suddenly materialized in the doorway, carrying a screwdriver.

"Something's happened to the water Pop!"

"I know. I turned it off."

Kimmy looked incredulous, "What! Why?"

"I decided that some home renovations were long overdue," John crossed his arms across his chest.

"Dad, please turn the water back on," Kimmy begged, grabbing his arm. "I'm going out in an hour."

"No can do," John informed her cheerfully. "I will never be finished otherwise."

"Finished! You haven't even started!" Kimmy practically shouted. "Pop, you've never shown any interest in home renovating in your life." She indicated the shabbiness of the living room.

"What's the big deal? Shower next door at the Tanner's. Hey, maybe you and your boyfriend can share a shower, eh!" He winked at her.

"I really don't think Mr. T. would appreciate that," Kimmy muttered. "But fine, you don't really leave me much choice. Some warning would have been nice though Dad."

But Kimmy's father had stopped listening, now engrossed in the same show his wife was watching. With a defeated sigh, Kimmy left the room. So much for the 'home renovating' Kimmy thought, as she raced across the Gibbler drive to her apartment above the garage. Once inside she quickly grabbed the toiletries she would need for her shower, and ran back outside. Her scalp felt itchy, and she hoped the shampoo hadn't set into her head. The last thing she needed was a bad hair night. Thank god she hadn't been dying her hair, when her dad had 'decided' to switch the water off. Entering the Tanner yard, she closed the gate behind her, cursing as her bare foot connected with a sharp stone on the grass. She hadn't thought to put on shoes. Balancing various bottles, a bath sponge, and a hairbrush against her chest she opened the back door. Danny was peeling potatoes over the kitchen sink. He looked up when Kimmy entered the house.

"That's an interesting look for you Kimmy," he said dryly.

"I need to use your shower. Pop switched the water off." Kimmy didn't wait for permission; she was already halfway up the stairs. Typically luck was not on her side, Stephanie just happened to be hanging around in the hallway outside her room.

Stephanie burst into laughter when she spotted Kimmy, "Trying out a new fashion style Gibbler." She paused for a moment pretending to think about it, "Actually, now that I think about it, it's an improvement over what you normally wear."

"I really don't have time for this right now _Blondo_," Kimmy hissed.

Footsteps were heard on the attic stairs, and Jesse appeared around the corner. He gave a start when he saw how Kimmy was dressed, "Er, that's not what you're planning on wearing to dinner is it?" he said, only half-jokingly, he wasn't always sure when it came to Kimmy.

Kimmy whipped the shower cap off her head, "No Jesse, I thought I would go like this!" Shooting him a final look of disapproval, she slammed the bathroom door behind her.

"Ouch!" Stephanie patted her uncle on the arm, giving him a sly smile. "She's not happy with you."

Jesse looked both grim and apologetic, "It's this dinner. It has everyone on edge."

* * *

"Hi Stephanie." Regina's voice trilled down Stephanie's private phone line. It was early evening in the Tanner household.

"Oh hi Regina," Stephanie hoped her tone didn't sound too unenthusiastic.

"The reason for my call is to check that you are definitely coming over for 'Girl Talk' practice after school tomorrow?"

"Yeah, definitely. We decided on Tuesday's and Thursday's right?"

"That's right."

"We need all the practice we can get," Stephanie joked.

"Oh, you don't Stephanie," Regina complimented. "You are so talented already."

"Um, thanks." Stephanie twirled a section of the phone cord around her finger.

An uncomfortable pause in the conversation followed. Stephanie was unsure what to say next as she had spent most of the day with Regina, and they really didn't have anything in common outside of the band and school.

It seemed like a lifetime before Regina broke the silence, "Do you think we are nearly ready to perform at the Smash Club?"

Stephanie considered, "Maybe. I was thinking we could play for Uncle Jesse first, see what he thinks." Jesse had initially managed 'Girl Talk', and while that hadn't worked out, Stephanie still valued his opinion.

"Stephanie, you always have such good ideas," Regina praised.

Seated at her desk, Stephanie shifted uncomfortably; she found Regina's constant admiration off putting. "Well … I'd better be going. I hear my dad calling that dinner's ready," Stephanie lied. "See you at school tomorrow."

"Sure, Stephanie. Bye."

"Bye." Stephanie leaned over and placed the receiver in its cradle.

Stephanie jumped, when a voice from the doorway said, "I didn't know dinner was ready!"

Stephanie frowned at her sister, "It's not. I just needed an excuse to get out of speaking to someone."

Michelle's interest was evident. "Who?"

"Regina Powell!"

Michelle moved further into the room and perched herself on the end of Stephanie's bed. "Why? Isn't she a friend of yours?"

Stephanie sighed, "Yeah, I guess."

A loud crash sounded from overhead, causing Stephanie and Michelle to glance up at the ceiling.

"Uh-oh … I'd better check that out," Michelle said worriedly. "I think Alex has that magic set out. Uncle Jesse specifically told him 'no', not unless Joey was supervising." She hurried from the room yelling her cousin's name.

The phone rang again, and Stephanie stared at it for a second praying it wasn't Regina calling back.

She snatched up the phone, "Hello."

"Steph!"

"Hey Dean." Stephanie smiled to herself. Now this was more like it.

"How was your first day as a junior?"

"Pretty good. My classes all went well so far, although it's difficult to tell being the first day. What about you? How was work?" Dean had spent the summer assisting his uncle in construction.

"Same old, same old. Uncle Ethan is working me to the grindstone. Trying to get as much mileage out of me as possible before classes start."

"Oh, poor over-worked Dean," Stephanie playfully teased, all thoughts of Regina Powell temporarily forgotten.

* * *

"How long do you think we can hide out in the bathroom before anyone misses us?" Carmen Sutherland asked Kimmy. The two women had excused themselves from the table claiming to need to touch up their makeup. Luckily the dreadful wife of Jesse and Joey's boss hadn't decided to join them.

"Even the guys look bored, and they at least have work to discuss," Kimmy said rubbing her face tiredly. She was still feeling a little frazzled, following the 'water' debacle. After her shower at the Tanner's she had hurried home to dry her hair and get dressed. Luckily her father hadn't decided to switch off the power as part of his home repairs.

"I don't know how much longer I can keep smiling for," Carmen complained. "My face aches."

Kimmy's tried to look sympathetic, but she was feeling way too sorry for herself. Throughout dinner Carmen had looked perfectly poised, smiling when appropriate, and answering the few questions the couple had aimed at her flawlessly. Kimmy on the other hand had given a clumsy response to the one question asked of her and had spent the remainder of the dinner feeling like an idiot, hoping the restaurant floor would open and swallow her up.

There was an attractive blonde standing at one of the sinks, reapplying her lipstick, when Kimmy and Carmen entered the bathroom.

"Carmen, you looked so confidant throughout dinner," Kimmy said wistfully.

Before Carmen could reply, the blonde at the mirror shrieked, "Gibbler!"

It took Kimmy a moment to recognize her, and when she did, she almost groaned out loud. "Kathy Santoni! How are you? Sorry I can't remember your married name."

Kathy Santoni sniffed, "No matter! _Carl _and I divorced two years ago, when I was nineteen." She waved her lipstick tube in the air. "I've spent the past year modeling in New York. My son, Logon and I will then be off to Paris. I'm just passing through San Francisco, visiting my parents. How about you? How's DJ?"

"DJ's at Dartmouth – you know the college in New Hampshire?" Kathy nodded indicating that she did. Kimmy took a deep breath, "I'm attending the local Community College, and still waitressing at the Smash Club."

The look on Kathy's face conveyed all; she definitely wasn't blown away by Kimmy's life. "How nice!" she simply said.

Carmen cleared her throat, waiting to be introduced.

"Oh I'm sorry. This is Carmen Sutherland, Joey Gladstone's girlfriend. You remember Joey right?"

Kathy nodded again, "Nice to meet you."

Carmen smiled, "Hi."

"DJ, Kathy, and I went to school together," Kimmy clarified for Carmen's benefit.

"Gibbler," Kathy was now asking. "Are you still – um – dating the toilet guy?" She wrinkled her nose in distaste.

Just like that Kimmy felt a hundred times better. "Actually!" she said her smile triumphant. "I'm seeing DJ's uncle – Jesse Katsopolis."

Kathy's mouth flew open, "_You're _dating Jesse Katsopolis!" Her eyes drifted unbelievably to Carmen for confirmation.

Carmen decided to help Kimmy out, "It's true. Joey and Jesse are out in the restaurant."

Kathy gave Kimmy a small smile, but her eyes were sparkling with jealously, "I'm happy for you Kimmy," she said insincerely. "Of course I mix with male models on a daily basis, so I always have my pick of hot looking guys."

Kimmy returned her smile, "Just not _the_ hottest though."

Carmen put a hand over her mouth, fighting back the laughter. Kimmy was good.

Kathy's eyes narrowed, "It was so sad when Jesse Katsopolis' wife died. She was so gorgeous and talented wasn't she?"

_Eek_, Carmen thought. _That was pretty low_. Deciding she'd better intervene, Carmen placed her hand lightly on Kimmy's arm. "We really should be getting back. The guys will be wondering where we are."

Kimmy nodded, but her eyes were still fixated on Kathy.

Ignoring Kimmy's glare, Kathy picked up her purse. "Well I'd better be going. My date is waiting for me. Say hi to DJ from me." And with that final comment she sashayed out of the bathroom.

Carmen raised an eyebrow, "Close friend of yours!"

Kimmy shrugged, "Not really. I think she only even talked to me because I was DJ's friend. You know the type – every school has one. She's beautiful, popular and all the guys want to date her!" Kimmy looked Carmen up and down, "In fact, you were probably _the_ one in your High School?"

Carmen laughed, "Naw! I was never 'bitchy' enough."

Kimmy laughed along with her. She was starting to warm to Carmen more and more, which she guessed was a good thing, since Jesse and Joey hung out a lot.

"Well," Carmen proceeded to the door. "That filled in a bit of time. All we need to do now is get through coffee and then we are out of here."

"Sounds like a plan," Kimmy said, following her out of the bathroom.


	3. Chapter 3: Copycat!

**Chapter Three - Copycat!**

"Mom suddenly announced last night that she thinks we should start having a mother/daughter evening once a week, can you believe it?" It was Wednesday morning, and Gia and Stephanie were conversing in their regular before school meeting place, beside their lockers.

Stephanie pulled her computer science book from her locker. "Actually it sounds kind of nice. I would have loved to do something like that with my mom, or Aunt Becky."

Gia's face fell, "I'm sorry Steph. I completely forgot. How stupid of me, complaining about spending time with my mom."

Stephanie rushed to reassure Gia, "It's okay. And you're not stupid."

Gia's expression brightened, "Hey, maybe I could ask my mom if we could include you. That would be so cool."

"I don't see how that would work!" Stephanie wagged her finger at Gia, "You're just trying to get out of it."

Gia grinned sheepishly, "Is it that obvious?"

Stephanie changed the subject, "Are you working tonight?"

"Naw, why? Do you wanna do something?"

"Actually I'm meeting Dean, and his best friend, at the Smash Club," Stephanie admitted. "So … I was kind of hoping you were available to make up a fourth?" She regarded her best friend hopefully.

But Gia was no longer listening, her gaze was focused on something past Stephanie, and a look of surprise crossed her face. Stephanie was about to ask her what was wrong when a voice behind her said, "Good morning Stephanie. Good morning Gia." Stephanie spun around and gave a start. Regina was wearing the same 'baby pink' top Stephanie had worn to school on Monday.

"What do you think?" Regina smoothed down the front of the top with her hands. "I liked it so much on you Stephanie that I decided to get myself one."

Stephanie was unsure how to respond. The top looked all-wrong on Regina. The ruching around the collar, which complimented Stephanie's ample bust, hung loosely on Regina's smaller frame. Added to that, the color clashed horribly with her red hair. Some red heads suited pink well, but Regina's shade of bright ginger was not one of them.

Stephanie silently appealed to Gia out of the corner of her eye, for something to say.

"As I said Monday, it's a cool top," Gia said neutrally.

Stephanie simply smiled, although the smile was strained, and nodded in agreement.

"Okay!" Regina seemed disappointed by their reactions. "Well Stephanie, we'd better be going. Class starts in five minutes."

"You go ahead. I'll see you there."

Regina frowned, but didn't say anything further.

When she was out of earshot Gia said, "Okay, just for the record, that top does not suit her at all."

Stephanie pressed her back against her locker, her arms hanging loosely at her sides. "Gia, don't you think it's a little weird that Regina is dressed exactly like me?"

Gia hooked a lock of chestnut hair behind her ear, "Not really. Girls copy one another all the time. What about that time we both wore midriff tops and jeans … well at least you tried to, until your dad saw you."

"I know, but that was back in Junior High."

"It's only the top that's the same. Yes, she's wearing jeans with it, but you can't claim that everyone wearing jeans is copying you." Gia laughed, but broke off upon seeing the troubled expression on her friend's face. "Look, if Regina starts dressing like you everyday, then we'll start to worry okay?"

Stephanie sighed, "Yeah, you're right … I'm overreacting. I don't know … there's just something really creepy about it."­­­­­

* * *

Across town Danny was making his way down the hallway at work, cup of coffee in hand. Today's show had gone well, and Ruth Hardy, who had replaced Becky as his co-host, was a lovely woman, and an excellent presenter, but even after two and a half years, Danny still missed Becky most days.

A tall, dark haired woman, dressed in a gray business suit, was making her way towards him, approaching from the other direction. Danny sidestepped to let her pass him, when she stopped, and said, "Why it's Danny Tanner from Wake Up San Francisco."

Danny looked at her closely, trying to place her familiar voice. "Oh my god, Julia Denyer," he recalled. "I haven't seen you in years."

Julia's blue eyes sparkled, "You know me, where there's a story, I'm there." Julia Denyer had been Pam's best friend throughout High School and College. Upon graduating with a degree in news journalism she had taken off overseas, and had been reporting in countries all over the world ever since. Julia had remained in contact with Pam through letters, and occasional phone calls. She had flown home briefly for Pam's funeral, but that had been the last time Danny had seen her.

"So," Danny said, "Back for a visit?"

"Back for good. They just offered me a job on the sixth floor, reporting the late news. I thought I might try staying in one place for a while. I love traveling, but fifteen plus years living as a nomad is taking its toll."

Danny nodded, "I've never been much of a traveler myself."

Julia grinned, "You and Pam both." Her smiled widened, "I guess that's one of the reasons you were both so well suited."

Danny smiled as well, "Yes, we were." They were both silent for a beat, both reflecting on what a truly wonderful person Pam Katsopolis Tanner had been. Danny broke the silence, asking, "Whatever happened to Chuck?" Charles Bryant had been Julia's steady boyfriend during her college years, and Danny and Pam had often double dated with them.

"Last I heard he was married, with two children, living in Michigan. What about Joey Gladstone? Are you two still in contact?"

"We actually live together," Danny said without thinking. Seeing the surprised look on Julia's face, he hastily corrected himself. "No, not like that. You thought – no we don't live together … live together. Joey moved in to help me raise my daughters after Pam died, and he's lived with our family ever since. My girls adore him."

"He always was a fun loving guy. How is Pam's brother? Pam and Jesse were so close growing up."

"He's good. Actually he also lives in my house, it's a big house. Same scenario, he moved in when Joey did."

Julia laughed, "It sounds a lot like that 80's movie, 'Three Men and a Baby'."

Danny chuckled, "There are similarities." Sobering quickly, he said, "Jesse married in 1990, and had twin boys the following year, but his wife – Rebecca Donaldson – died tragically nearly three years ago."

"I'm sorry to hear that. Rebecca Donaldson! Why does that name sound so familiar to me? Oh I know … she used to work here … in fact she was your co-host, there's a whole wall dedicated to her down in the lobby. She was killed in that plane crash, just before Christmas '95."

Danny looked down at the floor. "Yes, it was a difficult time. Becky's death left a big hole in our family." He was silent for a beat. Shaking his head to clear unhappy thoughts, he smiled at Julia, "Listen, you'll have to come over to dinner one night. I'm still in the same house in Pacific Heights. Joey and Jesse would love to see you. And you won't even recognize the girls anymore. Stephanie looks so much like Pam – you won't believe how much. And DJ … you remember DJ right? Personality wise she is Pam all over. Unfortunately DJ is attending Dartmouth in New Hampshire, so you won't get to see her. My eldest baby is all grown up. And Michelle … she's twelve now, doesn't time fly …"

Julia held up her hand for silence, but she was grinning, "It's nice to see some things never change – you still go on and on and on."

Danny laughed along with her.

Julia opened her handbag, scanning its contents, "I hate to rush off, but I have an appointment with a property manager to look at an apartment." Pulling out a notebook and pen, she hastily scribbled something, ripped out the page, and held it out to Danny, "I would love to catch up properly though. Here's my cellular phone number."

Danny accepted the piece of paper, putting it in his jacket pocket. "My … you _are _growing up – apartment and all," he teased.

"It had to happen eventually," Julia stuffed the pen and paper back in her handbag. "Well, see you again Danny. Don't forget to call. Bye." She started down the hallway, waving as she went.

"I won't," Danny called after her. "Bye Julia."

* * *

"Dean, over here!" Stephanie waved, spotting her boyfriend entering the Smash Club, followed by his friend.

Gia gave Stephanie a-thumbs up sign, "He's cute!" she whispered approvingly. The guy walking over with Dean was tall and handsome.

Reaching the table, Dean leaned down to give Stephanie a quick kiss on the lips. Straightening up he introduced the guy standing next to him, "This is my good buddy Tate Atkins. We went to High School together. Tate's at Stanford, studying to be a lawyer." Dean rolled his eyes.

Stephanie smiled, "Nice to meet you Tate. I'm Stephanie by the way."

Tate returned her smile, "I'm glad to hear that, since you were the one Dean was just kissing."

Stephanie blushed, while Dean smirked at him.

Gia gave Tate a wide smile, "Hi Tate. I'm Gia Mahan, Steph's best friend."

Tate gave Gia the once over, and liked what he saw. "Hey Gia. Can I buy you ladies a drink?"

Gia said, "A Dr pepper would be great." Stephanie asked for a coke.

"I'll give you a hand." Dean left with Tate.

Gia watched Tate make his way over to the bar, "Well, isn't he something."

"Er … Gia – I'm not quite sure how to put this …" Stephanie shifted uncomfortably in her seat. "I know I invited you … but would you mind maybe not flirting with Tate? I mean he's Dean's best friend, and if you two started dating and then broke up it would make things pretty uncomfortable …" She let the sentence hang in the air.

Gia looked affronted, "Steph, what are you saying?"

"She's saying that you go through guys like toothpaste, and to keep your hands off her boyfriend's friend," Kimmy supplied, passing their table with a tray of drinks.

Gia glared at her, "Oh shut up Gibbler!"

"Gibbler, I also asked _you _to keep _your_ hands off my uncle," Stephanie said sweetly. "But as usual, you're not listening."

Kimmy smiled wickedly, "I would, but that wouldn't keep his hands off of me, would it!" And with that parting shot she left them alone.

"Eww!" Stephanie and Gia chorused.

"Hi guys," Regina suddenly appeared by their table. "I phoned your house Stephanie, and when you didn't answer, I tried the main line, and your cousin Alex said you were here." She pulled out a chair and sat down on Stephanie's right.

Stephanie didn't comment, but she was slightly annoyed over Regina's intrusion. With Dean and Tate present, Regina was definitely the fifth wheel. Why did Regina think it was necessary to hang around all the time just because she was a member of the band!

Stephanie glanced over at Dean. He and Tate hadn't even been served yet, as there was a crowd at the bar, and the girl serving didn't appear to be in any hurry. Trying to be diplomatic she said to Regina, "Dean's ordering drinks. What would you like?" Stephanie made to stand up.

Regina twirled a strand of curly hair around her finger, "That's okay … I'm not thirsty. You are so thoughtful though thinking of me Stephanie."

Regina was looking straight at Stephanie, so she didn't notice Gia rolling her eyes, and pulling a disgusted face.

Gia cleared her throat, "So Reg, are we still on for tomorrow … band practice … your house."

Regina slammed her fist on the table, causing it to jolt violently, "Don't _ever _call me Reg!" she said fiercely.

Regina's reaction was so unexpected that Stephanie visibly winced. Gia, on the other hand, leaned forward glaring at Regina. "God _Regina_, what is _your_ problem?" she hissed.

For a terrifying second Regina expression turned so murderous, that Stephanie was afraid she was going to jump across the table and physically attack Gia. But just as quickly Regina's whole demeanor changed, and she looked down at the table. When she raised her eyes to meet Gia's, she wore an ashamed expression, "Gia, I'm sorry for snapping at you. It's just the last person who called me Reg was my grandfather on my father's side, and we were very close. Grandfather Powell died when I was ten, and since then I don't like anyone calling me Reg. You didn't know that though, so I had no right to speak to you like that. I hope you can forgive me?"

Stephanie relaxed, as Gia said, "That's okay – no problem Regina." This time there was no trace of sarcasm in her tone.

"Sorry about your grandfather," Stephanie added quietly.

Regina's entire face lit up, which to Stephanie seemed inappropriate, considering the subject, "Thanks Stephanie – I knew you would understand."

At that moment a welcome distraction arrived in the form of the guys returning with the drinks. Dean made his way around to the chair on Stephanie's other side. Once seated, he shifted the chair in close, sliding his arm across the back of Stephanie's chair.

Stephanie made the introductions, "Dean you remember Regina right, from our Fourth of July Barbeque?"

"Sure. Hi again Regina."

"And this is Dean's friend Tate Atkins. Tate, Regina Powell."

Regina smiled, and Tate gave a nod in return.

Kimmy sashayed past their table again, pausing to stare at Regina. Frowning she looked over at Stephanie, "Hey Rapunzel, isn't that the same outfit you were wearing Monday?"

Stephanie opened her mouth to reply, but before she could speak Regina said rudely, "Not that it's any of your business, but Stephanie and I have a lot in common, and we are allowed to wear the same clothes if we want."

Stephanie's face flushed with embarrassment, which didn't go unnoticed by Dean.

Kimmy simply shrugged and continued on her way to the bar.

Regina stared after Kimmy, "I can't stand that girl," she muttered under her breath.

While Regina was occupied in Kimmy's direction, Dean leaned in close to Stephanie. Indicating his head toward Regina he mouthed 'intense chick'. Stephanie gave a small giggle – she could always count on Dean to make her feel better.


	4. Chapter 4: Strange Behavior

**Chapter Four - Strange Behavior**

Excerpt from Regina J. Powell's Diary

_Wednesday, September 2__nd __1998_

_Dear Diary,_

_Stephanie lied to me. I phoned her Monday night, and she said she had to go as her dad was calling her for dinner, but I phoned back several minutes later, and the line was busy. I wonder whom Stephanie was talking to … that bimbo Gia perhaps! Or maybe her sister who attends college out of state! More than likely though it was her boyfriend Dean! Doesn't Stephanie realize that I am more important?_

_And then today, she disappointed me again. I went to all the trouble of perfecting my outfit to look just like hers, and she didn't even seem impressed. How wrong is that? My plan to dress like Stephanie almost didn't work out as the stupid store was out of stock of the 'baby pink' tops, so I had to wait while they ordered one from another branch. The insipid salesgirl even had the nerve to suggest that the same top in white would suit my coloring better! Like I asked for her input! Anyway despite Stephanie's lack of reaction, I still enjoyed dressing exactly like her. Stephanie has such amazing tastes – in everything. What would have made the experience even better though, would have been if Stephanie were wearing her outfit at the same time as me – that would show the entire school that we are best friends!_

_Hey, that gives me an idea. I'll start driving by Stephanie's house every morning before school to see what she leaves the house wearing, and then change into my top. In fact, maybe I won't just limit it to before school! Watching Stephanie's house sounds like an excellent idea! Wow, I'm a genius!_

_Until next time!_

_Regina and Stephanie – Best Friends Forever!!!_

_Yours,_

_Regina J. Powell_

* * *

"I think I remember Julia from Mom's funeral," DJ said.

It was Friday morning and Danny had phoned his eldest daughter for an update on her life, and to find out how she was settling back into college life, for her senior year.

"Your mom and Julia were best friends – in fact now that I think about it their friendship was very similar to yours is with Kimmy. Your mom was a lot like you DJ."

"I know, Dad," DJ said softly. "Does that mean that Julia's Kimmy?"

Danny snorted with laughter, "Definitely not, personality wise they're nothing alike. But I guess it's fair to say that Julia and Kimmy are both quite adventurous types, whereas you and your mom aren't."

"Hey!" DJ protested, "I'm the one living clear across the country. Must I remind you, that Kimmy refused to join me? So much for being adventurous."

"Maybe adventurous isn't quite the right term," Danny admitted, "How about 'wild'?"

"I can't speak for Julia but yep, that's Kimmy alright."

DJ was quiet for a moment, "Are you going to see Julia again, Dad?"

"I thought I might invite her over to the house one night for dinner, so she can catch up with Joey and Jesse. I think it would be good for Stephanie and Michelle to meet someone new from your moms past."

"A date?" DJ asked, amusement in her voice.

"Of course not!" Danny said in shocked outrage, "She's Pam's best friend."

"Was Moms best friend," DJ corrected. "Dad it's okay to be interested."

"I'm not!"

"If you say so. It's curious though, that after running into her briefly on Tuesday, you're already bringing her up on the phone to me."

Danny sounded hurt, "I thought you would want to hear about someone who was from your mom's past."

"Okay Dad, I didn't mean to embarrass you. It would just be so great if you met someone that's all."

"I'm fine Deej. You don't need to worry about me."

"I can't help it. Stephanie will be going away to college in a year and a half, and Michelle a few years after. And with Uncle Jesse and Joey in pretty serious relationships, I don't want you to end up alone."

Danny had no answer for his daughter; the same thoughts often crossed his mind.­­­­­­­

* * *

Stephanie gratefully sank down into a school cafeteria chair on Friday at lunchtime. It was only the first week of school, but the teachers were already piling on the work. With a sigh, Stephanie began to unpack her lunch. For some reason – which Stephanie was incredibly grateful for, Regina hadn't been in computer science class today, the course Stephanie had just come from. Maybe Regina had gone home sick, as she had been present for first period English.

Her pleasure was short lived, as Regina suddenly appeared, sliding into the chair beside Stephanie, "Hi Stephanie! Guess where I've been?"

Stephanie leaned back in her chair, suppressing a bored sigh, "No idea."

Her blue eyes sparkling, her smile secretive, Regina reached into her bag, producing a 6-inch subway sandwich. She held it out to Stephanie, "I skipped computer science so I could pick you up a sub – it's your favorite … tuna, with bacon, cheese, ranch dressing, and all the salads except olives."

Stephanie stared at her wondering how on earth Regina knew exactly what her favorite subway sandwich was, "How did you know which one I liked?" she asked, not yet accepting the sandwich.

Regina's smile didn't falter, "Remember we went out for subs, after band practice on August 18th?"

Stephanie almost laughed out loud. Regina even remembered the exact date, "Um …vaguely."

Regina waited for Stephanie to accept the sandwich, a frown crossing her face when Stephanie didn't.

"At least let me pay you for it?" Stephanie reached for her backpack.

"No really Stephanie – it's not necessary!" Regina was starting to get angry.

"Okay – um thanks," Stephanie unenthusiastically unwrapped the sandwich. Regina was all smiles again.

Stephanie almost choked on her first bite when Regina produced her own sandwich and said, "Mine's the same. I told the guy behind the counter at Subway that my good friend Stephanie and I have the exact same tastes in food."

_I'm sure he was just thrilled to hear that_, Stephanie thought, a false smile plastered on her face.

Gia collapsed into a chair opposite them. She eyed Stephanie's lunch, "Where did you get that?"

"I bought it for Stephanie," Regina said promptly.

Stephanie focused on Gia, "Yeah, she skipped last period, and drove to Subway just to buy me a sandwich."

If Gia thought that was odd she didn't say, "Regina! You could have thought of me!"

Regina blinked, "I forgot you had the same lunch period."

"I've been eating lunch with you all week," Gia huffed. She watched Regina eating, "I thought you didn't like tuna?"

Regina's eyes narrowed, "Of course I do."

"After band practice one morning during the summer, I stayed for lunch, and your mom made a tuna sandwich for me, and a ham one for you, because you specifically said you didn't like tuna."

"As I recall, it was because mother only had enough tuna for one sandwich, so she offered it to the guest first," Regina insisted.

Gia shrugged, rolling her eyes, "Whatever!"

Silently watching the conversation up until now, Stephanie broke her sandwich down the middle, handing half to Gia, "Here Gia, I'm not that hungry anyway." In fact in the past five minutes she had almost completely lost her appetite, and actually felt quite ill.

Gia accepted the sandwich with a smile, "Thanks Steph!"

Stephanie gave a start, as out of the corner of her eye she noticed Regina staring at Gia, her expression one of cold fury.

* * *

It was early Saturday evening, and Stephanie had just opened the front door to reveal – surprise, surprise - Regina Powell standing on her doorstep.

"Hi Stephanie!" Regina smiled broadly. "I was in the neighborhood running an errand for my mother, so I thought I would drop by and see what you were up to."

"Oh okay! Sure, come on in," Stephanie invited, reluctantly stepping back to allow Regina to enter. Michelle was sitting on the couch reading a romantic paperback, "You remember my sister Michelle right?"

Michelle briefly looked up from the page she was reading, to smile a greeting Regina's way.

"Hello again Michelle," Regina enthused. "How lucky you are having a sister like Stephanie. I wish Stephanie was my sister, but if I can't have her as a sister though then at least I can have her as a best friend."

Michelle looked up again, but this time at Stephanie, "You two are best friends now?"

Regina's smile faded, "Of course we are, right Stephanie?"

Stephanie was about to comment when an interruption arrived in the form of Kimmy entering from the kitchen.

Upon seeing Regina, she gave a sigh of disappointment, "Oh it's just you! I heard the doorbell and thought Mr. T's girlfriend had arrived."

Regina glared back, but it went unnoticed by Kimmy, as she was pushing the door to the kitchen, and calling out, "Your girlfriend hasn't arrived yet Mr. T. I sure hope you haven't been stood up!"

"Julia's not my girlfriend Gibbler!" Danny yelled back.

Kimmy let the door swing shut, smiling knowingly. She walked over to sit on the arm of the couch, watching the door for the arrival of Julia.

Right on cue the doorbell rang, and again Stephanie went to answer it.

A tall, attractive woman, with long, almost black hair tied in a ponytail, stood on the porch. She was casually dressed in black trousers and a dark blue shirt, which complimented her dark blue eyes well.

"Hi," Stephanie greeted, much more enthusiastically than she had just done with Regina, "You must be Julia. I'm Stephanie – Steph." Stephanie had her back to Regina so she missed the dark expression crossing her face, but Kimmy didn't. "Dad's in the kitchen," Stephanie finished.

Julia stepped inside, "Hi Steph. We actually have met a few times, but you would have been too young to remember. You were only four when I came home for … my last visit." She had been about to say 'your moms funeral' but decided that wasn't the best conversation starter.

Stephanie closed the door, "Well, I sure hope I've changed since then!"

"Sometimes it's difficult to tell!" Kimmy quipped.

Stephanie pulled a face at Kimmy, "Julia meet Kimmy Gibbler – our ever present next door _neighbor_! And this is Regina Powell – we go to high school together."

"Nice to meet you," Regina said politely.

"Yeah, hi Julia," Kimmy stood up. She looked pointedly at Stephanie, "I'm _also_ Jesse Katsopolis' girlfriend!"

Julia didn't even blink, she only knew Jesse from his younger, wilder days.

Stephanie slapped her hands against her thighs, "Oh yeah – I knew there was something I forgot to mention!"

Kimmy smirked at Stephanie, her arms folded across her chest.

"And the girl with her head buried in the novel is Michelle," Stephanie said, ignoring Kimmy.

This time Michelle closed her paperback, placing it on the table in front of her, "Hey Julia! Have _we_ met before?"

Julia smiled, "I'm afraid not Michelle, but your mom wrote a lot about you in letters to me."

Michelle looked excited, "Really? Do you remember what she said?"

"Actually I still have her letters somewhere. When I get fully unpacked I'll dig them out, and share some passages with you and Stephanie."

"That would be so great," Michelle said. Stephanie smiled her approval as well.

Julia stared closely at both Stephanie and Michelle, "Sorry to stare, but gosh Stephanie you look so much like Pam did at your age. And Michelle, your voice reminds me so much of your mom."

"Does that mean Steph has Mr. T's voice," Kimmy laughed, grinning at Stephanie.

"You can't talk to Stephanie like that," Regina spat.

Everyone, with the exception of Kimmy who simply rolled her eyes skywards, looked startled by Regina's heated tone.

While they were recovering, a flustered Danny burst through from the kitchen. "Julia you're here! Why didn't anyone tell me? When did you arrive? Would you like something to drink?"

Julia grinned, "Danny calm down. I've just been catching up with your girls."

Danny face relaxed, "That's good. Dinner's almost ready,"

"Great, I'm starved. If you remember Danny, I was never much of a cook, and still aren't, so a home cooked meal is quite a treat."

"Join me in the kitchen. Joey, Jesse, and Joey's girlfriend Carmen are already waiting." He motioned for Julia to go first.

Danny was halfway through the door, after Julia, when he quickly turned around, "Sorry Regina. I didn't know you were coming over. You'll welcome to stay for dinner – there's plenty."

Regina eagerly accepted the offer, "Thanks Mr. Tanner. It's nice to feel _so _welcome in Stephanie's house."

Danny nodded, disappearing through the door. Kimmy hurried after him.

Stephanie groaned inwardly. She had been trying to attract her father's attention in the middle of inviting Regina, by mouthing 'no', but he hadn't noticed.

"Is your boyfriend not around tonight Stephanie?" Regina suddenly asked.

"No, he's out with his friend Tate."

Regina nodded, "Oh yes, Tate, he was the guy at the Smash Club on Wednesday. Stephanie, wouldn't it be so cool if I started dating Tate? Then we could double date. That's what true best friends do."

Stephanie could see Michelle shaking with laughter behind her book.

"Regina …" Stephanie hesitated, "About this best friend's thing – "

Nicky and Alex appeared at the top of the stairs, arguing back and forth.

"I said I was sorry!" Alex was saying, "I didn't mean to lose your Yo-yo. It will be around here somewhere, I just don't know where."

"I'm sick of you losing my stuff," Nicky complained. "That was a new Yo-yo. It had flashing lights – _and sounds_ – and I saved my pocket money up for weeks to buy it."

"Well!" Alex argued, "If you _know_ what I'm like, why did you lend it to me then?"

"Guys," Michelle hissed. "Stop fighting! Dad has a guest." She indicated her head toward the kitchen. "Nicky I'll help you look for your Yo-yo after dinner," she offered.

"Girls!" Danny called. "Dinner's ready, call your cousins."

"Coming Dad – Nicky and Alex too!" Stephanie answered, and the small group trooped into the kitchen.


	5. Chapter 5: Caught out in a Lie

**Lala Lola** – unable to PM you, so hope it's okay to say 'thanks for the review' here.

And it's lovely to see people adding 'Too Close' as their favourite story after only four chapters – very cool!

Credit to **Brett** for the elevator line, which I won't spoil here – he cracks me up xx.

~Lisa.

**Chapter Five - Caught out in a Lie**

"And … I hate how Regina keeps praising me all the time, '_Stephanie you're so talented'_," Stephanie mimicked. "That's how she says my name – '_Stephanie_'. It's … driving … me … bananas." Stephanie collapsed on the park bench with a loud sigh. Comet obediently lay down near her feet.

Dean sat down next to Stephanie, "Well I can understand the compliments. You are pretty _talented_." His dog, Cougar tried to unsuccessfully leap up on the bench seat, his paws landing in Dean's lap. "Cougar! Get down," Dean instructed. "Be a good dog, like Comet."

Stephanie giggled, smiling shyly at Dean, "You're pretty _talented_ yourself."

"Oh I know!" Dean waved a hand in the air.

They smiled at each other for a moment, and then Dean pressed his lips against Stephanie's, and began to kiss her mouth. Stephanie eagerly responded to his kiss, her arms sliding around his neck.

Suddenly someone was looming over then, "Stop that you young hooligans!" Stephanie and Dean broke apart startled. The source of the interruption was Mrs. Graham, the Tanner's elderly neighbor. She shook her walking cane at Stephanie and Dean, "This is a public park – I'm trying to enjoy my walk! The last thing I expect to encounter is young people canoodling!"

"Sorry Mrs. Graham," Stephanie said politely. "We didn't mean to offend you." She elbowed Dean, who was snorting into his hand, trying to control his laughter.

"I would have expected better from you DJ Tanner," Mrs. Graham sniffed, and they heard the clicking of her cane as she continued on. The dogs had raised their heads at the intrusion, but deciding the neighbor wasn't a threat, had slumped back down.

"She thinks you're DJ?" Amusement filled Dean's voice.

"She's always getting us confused," Stephanie laughed. "Anyway, DJ owes me! A few years ago Mrs. Graham told Dad that she had seen me kissing a guy on the front porch, and Dad freaked out, and it was actually DJ."

Stephanie moved closer to Dean again, snuggling against him, "Are you looking forward to your first day at Berkeley?"

"Can't wait – I'm especially looking forward to the courses in architecture, landscape design, and horticulture." Dean intended to pursue a career as a Landscape Designer/Gardener following college. He reached out to stroke Stephanie's bare arm.

"I'm expecting a letter in the post from Mrs. Adams at the Pacific Heights Kennel," Stephanie said. "She was very impressed with my work at the Kennel this past summer, and is writing me a letter of reference. She's also including a list of animal contact people – Veterinarians, Shelters, Clinics, Kennels – who might be interested in hiring someone after school on a part time basis."

"That's great Steph. So that's what you want to do – work with animals?"

Stephanie nodded, "I'm thinking maybe a Veterinarian, or an Animal Psychologist, but I'm not quite sure yet."

"My plan is to save as much as possible working for Uncle Ethan's construction business over the next four years – and then spent six months traveling after graduation, before focusing on establishing my career."

Stephanie looked up at Dean, "What do you see for your personal life?"

Dean smiled down at Stephanie, "Well – do you like the idea of travel?"

"I'd love to travel – especially to Greece of course – family roots and all that!"

Dean leaned back on the bench, putting his arm around Stephanie, "My ultimate would either be an African Safari, or trekking the Himalayan Ranges in India. Does either of those appeal to you?"

"I'm game!"

"And then Greece to follow."

"Sounds good," Stephanie leaned in to kiss him.

Dean held up his hands in mock protest, "No canoodling!"

Suddenly Stephanie pulled back, her expression turning into a frown. She had just observed a figure in the distance with bright red hair, disappearing into the trees.

Dean looked a little concerned, "Steph I was only joking. You can kiss me anytime you want!"

Stephanie blinked. She was overreacting; numerous people haunted the park on a Saturday, and probably a quarter of them had red hair. Just because she had spotted a red head in the park didn't mean that it was Regina. "It's nothing … ignore me." She gave Dean a seductive smile, "Now where were we!"

* * *

"Oh, come on Nicky, help me out!" Alex appealed to his brother. "I only need the answer to Problem Five, and then I'm finished. I've worked out the rest by myself." Nicky and Alex were working on their homework, well at least Alex was. Nicky had long finished and was playing with his recovered Yo-yo, which had been found in the unlikeliest place – the cash register of the Smash Club!

"You should be working them _all _out yourself," Nicky reprimanded. "But okay Al, I'll help you out." He slid his math notebook out of his bag, passing it to Alex. "Now I'll have to repack my book bag again!" he complained. "I have to have it ordered by size!"

Alex rolled his eyes, staring at Nicky's tidy printing. Luckily Nicky had his head buried in his book bag; otherwise he might have changed his mind about helping Alex.

Alex quickly scribbled down the answer, in his rather untidy scrawl. Knowing Nicky would probably 'drop dead' if his math book was damaged, Alex gently slid it across the carpet toward him, rather than tossing it. He jumped to his feet, "Thanks Nick. I'm heading downstairs."

Bouncing down the attic stairs, Alex almost collided with his middle cousin in the hallway.

"Alex, where's the fire!" Stephanie grinned.

"It would be great if it was in my book bag burning my school books," Alex was hopeful.

Stephanie burst out laughing, "Do you need a hand? With your school work I mean – not to start a fire."

"All finished!" Alex said happily.

The sound of Stephanie's private line ringing drifted out into the hallway. Stephanie's expression lost its smile, despair clouding her features.

"Alex," Stephanie begged him. "Could you answer my phone, ask who it is, and if it's Regina, tell her I'm not here."

"You mean lie!"

"You're right. I can't ask you to do that!" Stephanie stepped through the door into her room.

"I didn't say I wouldn't do it – I was just checking! It's fine by me!" Alex brushed past Stephanie heading for the ringing phone.

"Hello … Alex speaking!" He paused for a moment listening, "Who is this please?" Another pause, "Sorry Regina … Steph is in the shower!" more silence, "Okay, bye!" Alex hung up the phone.

"It _was_ her!" Alex informed Stephanie. "Did you two have a fight – is that why you don't want to speak to her?"

"Kind of. It's complicated! Thanks for covering for me."

"I know what complicated means. Dad says it to me all the time when he's trying to _not_ answer my questions. 'Alex! You are too young to understand!' he says!" Alex used a grouchy tone to imitate his father.

"Alex! That's not how I sound!" Jesse said from doorway, his tone similar to the one Alex had just used.

"I thought it was rather accurate!" Kimmy said from behind him, earning her a look of annoyance from Jesse.

"Where's Nick?" Jesse asked his son.

"Upstairs! Placing his school things in his book bag by size."

Stephanie giggled, "Are you sure Nicky _isn't_ genetically related to Dad?"

Kimmy stared at Stephanie. "You really are a true blonde today. Mr. T. _is _Nicky's uncle."

Jesse's mouth twitched with amusement.

Stephanie wasn't as forgiving, "Only by marriage, not by blood!" she retorted. "Jeez Kimmy, you're like a fifty story building, that only has an elevator to the fifth floor."

Kimmy glowered at Stephanie, "Okay, okay, so I was wrong."

Alex was processing the joke. "Oh I get it – fifth floor – so funny!" He grinned good-naturedly in Kimmy's direction.

"Kimmy, if you and I married, Danny would be your _brother-in-law_," Jesse drawled. "Just to clarify."

"And Kimmy, that would make you related by _marriage_, not by _blood_," Stephanie continued to mock.

Jesse snorted with laughter.

"Humph!" was Kimmy's only comeback.

* * *

"Hi Mrs. Powell," Stephanie entered the Powell kitchen. It was Tuesday after school, one of the designated afternoons for 'Girl Talk' practice.

Regina's mother stood at the counter, stenciling letters onto a cake, with frosting. "Hi Stephanie. Regina's downstairs." The stairs leading to Regina's garage – where they practiced – were located in the kitchen.

"Thanks!" Stephanie glanced over at Mrs. Powell's handiwork. "Great job of the cake – " Stephanie broke off staring at the writing. The cake read, "Happy 60th Birthday, Grandpa Powell!"

"Is that Regina's dad's father?" Stephanie asked.

Mrs. Powell smiled at her interest, "Why, yes dear, it is."

"I thought – that is … Regina said – " Stephanie hesitated. "Never mind. I must have got it wrong. Excuse me!" She headed for the stairs.

Stephanie happened to glance over at the kitchen table on her way past. A photo album laid open, stacks of loose photos scattered over the table. Stephanie paused to look.

Mrs. Powell joined her by the table, "I'm putting together an album for my father-in-laws birthday," she explained with a sigh. "I'm finding it more difficult though than I thought – there are so many photos to choose from."

Stephanie's eyes fell on a snapshot resting on top of one of the piles. She picked it up for a closer look. It showed a smiling Regina, with her arm slung around the shoulders of an equally smiling blonde girl. Stephanie turned the photo over, it read, 'Regina J. Powell, and Danielle L. Harris, Everwood High'. And then in brackets underneath: 'Best Friends Forever' followed by three exclamation marks.

Smiling, Mrs. Powell reached over, gently removing the picture from Stephanie's hands. "This was taken Regina's first day of High School, back when we lived in Pasadena. Regina and Danielle were such close friends." Her tone indicated that this was past tense. She looked at Stephanie, "In fact, seeing this picture, and looking at you Stephanie, the resemblance between you and Danielle is uncanny."

Stephanie looker closer at the blonde girl, and gave a start. Mrs. Powell was right; Danielle did look a lot like her.

"Are Regina and Danielle still friends?" Stephanie was curious.

Mrs. Powell was about to answer, when a cold voice spoke from across the room, "Mother, what are you doing?" Regina was standing at the top of the garage stairs, her eyes narrowed.

"Darling, I was just showing Stephanie the album I'm working on for Grandpa," Mrs. Powell gushed. She didn't appear to be affected by Regina's angry tone.

Stephanie stared directly at Regina, "Yeah, you know … your Grandpa Powell, your dad's dad." She waited for a reaction from Regina at being caught out in a lie; there wasn't one, well not over that anyway.

Stephanie watched in disbelief, as Regina stalked across the room, snatching the photo from her mom's hands. She viciously began ripping it into tiny pieces.

Mrs. Powell sighed, "That was the only photo we had left of you and Danielle."

Regina rounded on her mom, "I know that Mother," she spat. "That's because I burnt all the others. I don't want any reminders of that traitor!"

"Okay dear. Now don't get upset. I understand."

Stephanie stared at the both of them. If Stephanie had spoken to her dad, or Uncle Jesse, or Joey in that manner she would have been grounded for life. Regina's mom acted like it was normal behavior, and maybe in this family it was. This was the second time in two days Stephanie had seen Regina lose control – but this time there were no witnesses – at least no reliable one's.

Regina smiled Stephanie's way like nothing was out of the ordinary, "Come on Stephanie. Gia and Melissa are waiting downstairs."

Stephanie was tempted to leave, but there was Gia and Melissa to consider, "Sure!" Stephanie forced a smile on her face. "Let's go practice."


	6. Chapter 6: Confronting the Enemy

Yikes! Thanks Lala Lola for the heads up on the spelling of the Chapter Title in the drop down. That has now been corrected!

~Lisa.

**Chapter Six - Confronting the Enemy**

Excerpt from Regina J. Powell's Diary

_Wednesday, September 9__th __1998_

_Dear Diary,_

_I had so much fun at Stephanie's Saturday night. I think I fit in well with her family, and that they in turn view me as the perfect friend for Stephanie. I can't stand the way that Gibbler girl talks to Stephanie though. Several times during dinner I had to clench my fists under the table to prevent myself from jumping across the table and hitting her, just to make her shut up. Anyway I'm sure that I'm going to be hanging out at Stephanie's house a lot more from now on. I think Stephanie has finally accepted the fact that I am her true best friend not Gia. I mean I referred to her as my 'best friend' on several occasions Saturday, and Stephanie didn't contradict me, so it must be true!_

_I'll give Stephanie a call later tonight, tell her to arrange a double date between her and Dean, and Dean's friend Tate, and I. That would be the ultimate - one set of best friends, dating another set of best friends!_

_And I've saved the best till last – you are not going to believe this amazing coincidence! Stephanie and I have the same middle name - Judith!!! I saw it with my own two eyes, on the Junior High Graduation Diploma Stephanie has hanging on her bedroom wall. I'll say it again, it's destiny that we met and became best friends!_

_I wonder what Stephanie is up to tonight? I might drive by her house and find out!_

_Regina Judith and Stephanie Judith – Best Friends Forever!!!_

_Yours,_

_Regina J. Powell._

* * *

"Stephanie!" Regina jumped up and down, waving, causing several occupants walking the school hallway to stare at her.

Stephanie was just exiting the gym, P.E. being one of the few classes that she didn't share with Regina, only to be accosted by her outside.

Over the past several days Stephanie had received numerous phone calls from Regina, and she couldn't keep using Alex and Michelle to field the calls. It was hard to believe that a little over a week ago everything had been normal. Regina had been just a member of 'Girl Talk' who Stephanie had seen less than a handful of times over the summer. In fact, Stephanie had always considered Regina more Gia's friend than hers. Why had Regina suddenly decided to focus all her attention on Stephanie!

"I bought something for you," Regina announced gleefully as Stephanie drew closer. She held out her right hand, which was clenched tightly, opening it to reveal a pair of earnings identical to those she had worn the first Monday of school, "I remember you saying how much you liked them."

Stephanie took a deep breath, "Regina, we really need to talk." They were just passing a door to any unoccupied classroom, "Let's go in here!" Stephanie led the way through the open doorway. Regina entered after her, and Stephanie closed the door behind them, so as to block out the noise from the hallway.

"Regina," Stephanie began. "It's not that I don't appreciate the gesture, but I'm afraid I wouldn't feel comfortable accepting any gifts from you."

Regina's face fell, "But Stephanie, we're best friends, and best friends buy things for each other."

"That's the other thing," Stephanie shifted from one foot to the other uncomfortably. "I don't want to hurt your feelings, but Gia is my best friend. I don't know you well enough to consider you a close friend, let alone a best friend."

Regina's face brightened, "Well that's easily fixed Stephanie. You can _get_ to know me."

Stephanie bit her lip. She felt mean, but she needed to say this next part, "The truth is, I don't want to get to know you more than I already do. It's not that I don't like you … I do, but I think we should just stick to seeing each other as part of the band, and at school, okay?"

Regina bunched her fists at her side. "I'm just trying to be friendly, what's wrong with that?"

"It makes me uncomfortable," Stephanie admitted, her voice quaking slightly. "You've phoned my house at least once every night for the past week, sometimes three times a night. You said your grandpa had died, and he turned out to be very much alive."

"I said my grandfather on my mother's side," Regina insisted. "You misheard me."

"You screamed at your mom on Tuesday."

"Stephanie, are you telling me that you've never gotten mad at your dad, or your uncle, or that Joey person who lives in you house!" Regina sniffed.

"Not like that," Stephanie said quietly. Although once the words were out of her mouth she was recalling her reaction when she first found out Uncle Jesse was dating Kimmy Gibbler. Okay, so maybe she had been that angry before, but she had good reason to be. Regina seemed to fly off the handle at the drop of a hat!

"I can't believe you are doing this to me," Regina looked so furious that Stephanie took a step back. "You are missing out on the best friendship ever!"

Stephanie stood firm, but she was shaking inside, "I'll take my chances."

Regina glared at Stephanie, "And you can forget about the band. I'm taking myself out of the equation."

"Regina, it doesn't have to be like this … but if that's the way you want it, the band will find another keyboard player." Stephanie could tell by Regina's expression that that hadn't been the answer she was expecting.

Regina stalked to the door, turning back to Stephanie with a hurt look on her face, "I thought you were my true best friend!" and with that she was gone.

Stephanie stood for a moment breathing in and out slowly, relieved that the confrontation was over. She felt badly that the band had lost a great keyboard player and hoped Gia and Melissa would understand, but on a more personal level was pleased that Regina had decided to quit the band on her own. It would be one less place to have to see her. It was only the second week of school, so Stephanie thought she might talk to Ms. Proctor and ask to move desks in computer science. Feeling much better, Stephanie headed back out into the hall, to be quickly swept up in a crowd of students heading in all directions.

* * *

"If we do find another keyboard player, do you think Jesse will let us practice in his studio again? We've lost our practice space now." Gia took a large bite out of her tuna and cucumber sandwich. It was Friday lunchtime and Stephanie, Gia, and Melissa, were sitting under a tree, on school grounds, eating lunch. Stephanie had wanted to avoid the Cafeteria, since Regina shared the same lunch period.

Stephanie paused, about to take a bite out of her apple. She felt guilty, "You're both mad at me – you think I handled the Regina situation wrong!"

"No Steph, we're not," Gia assured her. "You did the right thing. Regina has been strange lately."

Melissa nodded in agreement. Suddenly Gia brightened, "Wait! Does Dean play the keyboard?'

Stephanie shook her head, "Nope, the guitar, and somehow I don't think he would appreciate being asked to join a band with the name 'Girl Talk'!"

Gia and Melissa giggled. "Good point," Gia admitted. "Would Gibbler practice with us again – just until we find someone?" she emphasized.

Stephanie wrinkled her nose, "Maybe! That is, if she can tear herself away from my uncle."

"Actually I may know someone," Melissa was thoughtful. "A girl in my Homeroom was asking about our band the other day, wondering if we needed a fifth member. Her name is Jennifer Cashmore, and she plays the keyboard – don't know how good she is though."

"Jennifer Cashmore! We were pretty friendly back in elementary school. She didn't play the keyboard then though – just talked constantly about hair, makeup, clothes, and boys."

"She still talks _a lot_ about those things," Melissa laughed.

"Ask her," Gia encouraged, winking at Stephanie. "We all like hair, makeup, clothes, and boys. I don't want our band to have to split up." She spotted a petite brunette standing in the distance chatting with a couple of guys from the wrestling team, "In fact … isn't that her over there?'

"It is," Melissa stood up, brushing loose grass from her jeans. "May as well check with her now. Be right back."

Stephanie and Gia watched as Melissa made her way over to Jennifer. As soon as Jennifer Cashmore spotted Melissa the smile disappeared from her face. They couldn't hear what Jennifer was saying, but her mouth was moving in anger her expression fierce, so they knew it couldn't be good.

In fact at one point Jennifer raised her head and glared straight at Stephanie and Gia. "Uh-oh, that doesn't look very positive," Gia frowned.

"Jennifer definitely doesn't look happy at being asked," Stephanie observed. "I don't get it!"

"We're about to find out. Here comes Mel now."

"No go," Melissa moaned as she reached Stephanie and Gia. She sank down onto the grass. "She said she heard from Lana, who heard from Brittany, who heard from Megan, who heard from god knows who prior to that point, that both of you thought she was an airhead, who had no talent. And the only reason you wanted her to join the band was because we are desperate. She also added that she expected better from you Steph, given your _prior_ friendship!"

"Well she must be an airhead," Gia muttered. "To believe a lame rumor like that."

Stephanie, who was processing everything Melissa had just repeated said, "Regina's in your homeroom right?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Isn't it obvious? She must have overheard you talking to Jennifer, and then proceeded to turn her against us. Now that she's no longer a member of the band she doesn't want anyone else to be either."

"So it's true, there is nothing more deadly than a woman scorned," Melissa mumbled under her breath.

"Great!" Gia angrily screwed up her sandwich wrapper into a ball. "That's just great!"


	7. Chapter 7: Psycho Girl!

The previous chapter was a little short, so I decided to update sooner than I normally would. Enjoy!

~Lisa.

**Chapter Seven - Psycho Girl!**

Excerpt from Regina J. Powell's Diary

_Friday, September 11__th __1998_

_Dear Diary,_

_I know it's a lie! I don't know why Stephanie said she doesn't want to be friends with me, but I know she's lying. I mean, who wouldn't want to be my friend! I'm the greatest! I'm so FURIOUS with Stephanie! My hand is shaking so much that I'm even finding it hard to hold a pen, but I have to get this down._

_And the worst part … and this hurts me so much. I've only been gone from the band a DAY and already they are trying to replace me. But I put a spanner in their works, yes I did. I love rumors as they spread so easily. Tell one person, and pretty soon the entire school knows. I don't expect Jennifer Cashmore will be joining their band anytime soon – ha, ha! I'll just keep doing what I'm doing, and pretty soon they will have run out of people to ask, and they will be BEGGING me to come back. I can see it now – Stephanie will be so apologetic!_

_But don't you worry – I have several ideas up my sleeve to deal with this unfortunate situation!_

_Now, off to Stephanie's house I go!_

_Regina Judith and Stephanie Judith – Best Friends Forever!!!_

_Yours,_

_Regina J. Powell_

* * *

Kimmy drove home after class early Friday evening, deep in thought. With less than a year to go on her college degree she still had no idea what she wanted to do with her life, career wise. Heck, maybe she would just marry Jesse, help raise his kids, and have a couple of their own. Kimmy smiled at the thought. As she approached the Gibbler driveway her smile turned to a frown upon noticing a white Toyota sedan parked across the street from the Tanner residence. Kimmy could just make out the silhouette of Regina Powell behind the wheel.

Her dad's car was blocking the drive so Kimmy had no choice but to park on the street. She quickly exited her car, as she had a shift at the Smash Club in less that an hour, so it was going to be a bit of a rush. Shooting one final look at Regina's car she hurried up the drive.

Half an hour later, after showering, and gulping down a 'Mac 'n' Cheese' microwave dinner, Kimmy was on her way back out. Regina's sedan was still parked in the same spot when she reached her own car. Kimmy hesitated, knowing that any delay would make her late for her shift, but decided she should at least investigate. Kimmy quickly crossed the street, sidling up beside Regina's car. Regina obviously hadn't noticed her, as she gave a start when Kimmy suddenly materialized by her window. For a moment they stared at each other, until Kimmy, growing impatient, knocked on the glass, indicating that Regina should roll down her window.

Regina's blue eyes flashed daggers at Kimmy, "What do you want?" she asked, her tone fierce.

"I could ask you the same thing. What exactly are you doing?"

Regina's expression didn't alter; she didn't appear embarrassed in any way, at being caught out. That in its self concerned Kimmy.

"I can park here if I want. It's a public street. Stephanie asked me to meet her here."

Kimmy knew that wasn't true. Nicky had mentioned earlier that Stephanie and Dean were taking Amelia and him to see a six o'clock movie and it was nearly seven now. She snorted in disbelief, "Right, Stephanie asked you to park out on the street in front of her house indefinitely. Come on!"

"What's it to you? Stephanie doesn't even like you. Just because you are doing her uncle, doesn't automatically make the two of you friends!" Regina said nastily.

"Just because you are in Stephanie's band, doesn't automatically make the two of you friends either," Kimmy snapped. "Okay fine. How about I inform Stephanie that you have been idling outside her house for at least half an hour … longer I'm sure … and see what she says."

"You really shouldn't mess with me!" Regina threatened.

Kimmy laughed out loud, not even intimidated in the slightest, "Do you really think I'm afraid of you. You're just some misguided idiot who is trying to force her friendship on someone. Face the facts; Stephanie doesn't want you as a friend." Kimmy stepped back from the car, folding her arms across her chest in an aggressive stance, "Now – if you want to continue parking here that's your choice, as like you said this is a _public street_, but I'm afraid you are going to have to put up with me, because I'm not leaving until you do."

Shooting Kimmy a final look of anger, and quickly realizing she wasn't going to be able to get rid of her, Regina started the car. "This isn't over!" was her parting shot as she roared off down the street, tires squealing. Kimmy looked after her shaking her head. She hoped that was the last she would see of 'psycho girl', but she had a feeling it probably wouldn't be the case.

* * *

"I think Aaron Bailey really likes you!" Samantha Ridgewood said. Michelle and Samantha were sitting on the couch in Michelle's living room waiting for their current favorite TV show 'Charmed' to start. Samantha was sleeping over that night.

Michelle whacked her friend with a sofa cushion, "He does not! Take it back!"

Samantha giggled, "It's true. He barely insults you anymore."

"So based on that, you've concluded that he likes me?"

Samantha tilted her head to the side, "Well that, and he's always staring at you."

"I don't know what to think about that. If it was Brad Hopkins it would be different."

Samantha's eyes sparkled with excitement, "Brad Hopkins is so hot."

"Did I tell you that he spoke to me the other day?"

Samantha sat up even straighter, "No way! When?"

"In art class. We had to draw a bowl of fruit, and when Brad passed my easel he called my picture interesting."

"Did he mean interesting in a good way … or in a bad way?"

"A good way of course, it was all in the way that he said it."

"You are so lucky!"

The phone rang then, disturbing their conversation. Michelle reached over to grab the portable off the table. She extended the antennae while at the same time pressing the button to answer the call.

"Hello," she said. "Michelle speaking."

"Is Stephanie home?" a voice asked forcibly.

"No, sorry. She's at the movies."

"When will she be back?" the caller's tone was demanding.

"Dunno … it's Friday night, so late probably. Can I take a mess …" The line went dead in Michelle's ear. Michelle clicked off the phone, "Well that was rude."

"Who was it?" Samantha questioned.

"No idea. Some bad-mannered girl looking for Steph," Michelle was thoughtful for a moment. "Her voice sounded kind of familiar, but I can't quite place it. Oh well, I'm sure it will come back to me."

"Michelle, turn up the TV, the show's about to start."

Michelle pointed the remote at the TV, and hit the volume. The two girls settled in to watch what excitement would befall Prue, Piper, and Phoebe on the night's episode.

* * *

"So what's the deal with you and 'psycho girl'?"

Stephanie's mouth opened in surprise at Kimmy's comment, "You mean Regina Powell?" She leaned on the bar. Dean was dropping Nicky and Amelia home after the movie before joining her at the Smash Club. Stephanie was ordering a coffee while she waited.

Kimmy snorted, "That depends. Do you know more than one person who deserves to be known as 'psycho girl'?"

Stephanie smiled briefly, "No, it's just everyone thinks I'm overreacting about Regina."

Kimmy placed Stephanie's cappuccino in front of her, "I don't. When I arrived home, 'psycho girl' was parked across the street from your house, and then when I went out again half an hour later she was still there."

"You're kidding!" Stephanie was incredulous.

"Nope. So I went over and confronted her, and she gave some lame excuse about waiting for you."

Stephanie banged her fist on the bar top, attracting the attention of several people in the vicinity, including Jesse, "That's ridiculous – I never asked her to do that – we're not even friends anymore, I told her Thursday to stay away!"

"I believe you," Kimmy said quietly,

Jesse approached, "What's going on?" He was hoping that Kimmy and Stephanie weren't fighting again. He thought they had gotten past that the past couple of months.

"Stephanie has a _stalker_," Kimmy supplied.

"Huh!" He turned to his niece a frown on his face, "What does Kimmy mean? Is some guy from school bothering you?"

"Not exactly – it's a girl actually … Regina Powell from my band."

Jesse relaxed, "A girl! Okay that's different. Steph, I'm sure you have nothing to worry about."

"What! You don't think a girl can be dangerous?" Kimmy said. "That's racist!"

"I think the word you're looking for is 'sexist' Kimmy," Stephanie corrected. She quickly explained to her uncle Regina's behavior up until now – dressing alike, turning up everywhere she went, lying, constant phone calls, inappropriate gifts, sudden bursts of violent anger, and the latest – watching the house."

Jesse listened quietly, not saying anything until she finished, "I'm not condoning any of her behavior, but maybe Regina thought about what you said to her Thursday, realized she's been a little … obsessed with you, and drove over to apologize. And she was just sitting in her car working up the courage to knock on your door, when Kimmy caught her."

Kimmy looked incredulous, "For over _half an hour_! Jesse, don't give up your day job – any of them – you'd make a lousy psychologist."

A shadow of annoyance crossed Jesse's face. Kimmy simply smiled sweetly at him.

Stephanie was shaking her head, "I guess it's possible Uncle Jesse!"

Kimmy smirked, "Any more psychological predictions Jesse? I enjoyed that one so much."

"Several, they just don't involve Regina." Kimmy grinned evilly. Jesse turned his attention back to Stephanie, "Seriously Steph, I wouldn't be concerned. As you said, Regina's only been behaving unusually the past couple of weeks. By Monday Regina will have latched on to someone else, and forgotten all about you."

Stephanie nodded reluctantly, but deep down she was upset. She would have thought Uncle Jesse would have taken the situation more seriously.

"Or … she really is a psycho!" Kimmy was firmly sticking to her belief.

Jesse threw up his hands in exasperation.

* * *

Regina watched Stephanie and Dean kissing through a pair of binoculars. She was now parked several houses down from the Tanner house, and even further away from the Gibbler's residence. She didn't want to chance running into the Gibbler girl again!

After hanging up on Stephanie's bratty little sister, Regina had driven to every movie theatre in the area, and had been unable to locate Stephanie anyway. In the end she had decided to try the Smash Club, and had just been in time to catch Stephanie leaving with Dean. She had tailed them back here, at a safe distance and was now spying on the pair standing on the front porch practically making out.

"Bye!" Regina heard Stephanie call, as she had her driver's side window rolled down. She watched Dean Barton descend the stairs, striding toward where his car was parked. She heard his car start, but he didn't pull away right away, and even through the binoculars Regina was unable to make out what he was doing. It wasn't until the sound of 'Queensryche's, Silent Lucidity' filled the air that Regina realized Dean had been fiddling with either the radio or CD player.

As Dean pulled away, Regina shifted the binoculars to where Stephanie still stood, shaking her head with amusement. Maybe she was starting to realize what a big dork her boyfriend was, Regina thought – one could only dream. She watched as Stephanie turned her key in the front door disappearing inside. There were already lights visible from the living room, and Regina wondered what Stephanie was doing, and with whom she was speaking. Was she telling her dad about her night, or her sister, or that guy named Joey – she wasn't sure what relation he was! Regina could cross her Uncle Jesse off the list, as she had spied him through the front window of the Smash Club, deep in conversation with that awful Gibbler girl. Wasn't there a law against employer/employee fraternization! Perhaps, it was up to her to find out. Regina drummed her fingers on the steering wheel, disappointed that there was nothing to observe.

Her luck changed as a light came on in Stephanie's room. Regina excitedly pointed her binoculars toward the window, eager to see what Stephanie was up to. She watched Stephanie and Michelle enter the room, and observed Stephanie hanging her denim jacket on the back of her desk chair. She saw a frown cross Stephanie's face at something her sister said, and Regina wondered what was causing it. Michelle must have done something to upset Stephanie, Regina thought. How dare she! As a younger sister Michelle should obey Stephanie at all times. Unfortunately as soon as Michelle had departed Stephanie walked over to the window and closed the curtains blocking Regina's view. Sitting there for a few more minutes, Regina decided with a sigh of disappointment that it was time to head home.


	8. Chapter 8: An Unwanted Presence Lurks

**Chapter Eight - An Unwanted Presence Lurks**

For the past couple of years the combined Tanner/Katsopolis/Gladstone family had a Saturday morning traditional of buying breakfast from a Deli, four streets over that had opened in 1996. The food was exceptional, and it meant that the family could sleep in, or relax, first thing Saturday, rather than worrying about preparing breakfast for eight plus people.

This Saturday it was Jesse and Stephanie's turn to drive over and pick up the order. On their way out, they passed Alex and Nicky rummaging in a box by the back door, in search of a soccer ball.

As they crossed the grass, Kimmy was exiting the Gibbler garage, holding a laundry basket.

"Morning," Jesse called out, "We're off to pick up breakfast. Do you want something?"

Kimmy nodded, "Yeah."

"The usual?"

Kimmy nodded again, "I'll be over in about five minutes." She headed around the side of the garage, presumably toward the clothesline.

"Can I drive?" Stephanie asked as they made their way toward her uncle's car.

Jesse reluctantly handed over the car keys. He was still reeling from the time DJ had damaged his car, during a driving lesson.

"Yes!" Stephanie grasped the keys, jogging around to the driver's door. "Thanks Uncle Jesse."

"Don't mention it," Jesse muttered, one hand on the passenger door-handle.

"Oh my god!" they heard Kimmy exclaim. "Garth's car."

Slamming the passenger door shut, Jesse rushed over to where Kimmy's car was parked, Stephanie right behind. Kimmy was staring at her car, laundry basket at her feet. Stephanie followed Kimmy's gaze, her mouth falling open in shock. The word 'SLUT' was spray painted in black, the large crude block letters obscuring the left side of the car.

Jesse crouched down and gingerly touched the paint, his fingers coming away black, "It's still wet. This was done recently."

Kimmy brow furrowed in wonderment, as she assessed the car, "A _slut_!" she exclaimed. "Is that supposed to upset me?"

If it weren't for the seriousness of the situation, Jesse would have been amused, "Well Kimmy, some people would be offended by that."

Stephanie stared at the car, shaking her head in disbelief, "It's Regina for sure." Kimmy nodded in agreement.

Jesse still looked unconvinced, "Steph, do you really think Regina is capable of this?"

Stephanie voice rose. "She's crazy Uncle Jesse!

Hearing raised voices, and wondering what was going on, Nicky and Alex abandoned their soccer game, racing over. They stopped short of the car … their eyes widening.

"What's a slut?" Nicky asked.

"Who wrote on Kimmy's car?" Alex said at the same time.

Nicky angrily placed his hands on his hips. "They've ruined the cool drawings." This was a reference to the 'graffiti' Garth Gibbler had originally painted on 'Wild Thing'.

"Enough questions," Jesse said in frustration. He indicated to first Nicky, then Alex, and finally the house, "You! You! Inside! Inside!"

Nicky looked put out, but obediently turned toward the house, without a word.

Alex stamped away, "We never get to know anything!"

Kimmy crossed her arms across her chest, her eyes flashing, her expression determined, "If 'psycho girl' thinks she can scare me this easily then she has another thing coming. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm off to have a chat with Mr. T. He'll know the best way to remove spray paint."

"I'll help, when I get back," Jesse said. "Since it hasn't dried, it shouldn't take much to remove it."

"Aren't you worried that Regina really has it in for you now?" Stephanie called worriedly after Kimmy.

Kimmy continued walking, but turned her head to look back at Stephanie. "Who cares, she's just a kid. But, if I'm run down in the street tomorrow, then I'll know I didn't take it seriously enough."

* * *

Later that morning, Jesse, Kimmy, Joey, and Carmen were gathered in the kitchen. Much to Kimmy's relief, the spray paint had been easy to get rid of, and the combined team of Jesse, Kimmy, Stephanie, and Danny had soon made quick work of the job.

"So Stephanie really believes Regina is behind it?" Joey was saying, "She's always seemed like a nice enough kid."

"Not just Stephanie. I'm positive it was her as well," Kimmy said firmly.

Jesse closed his eyes briefly, running a hand through his hair, "Um … Kimmy … I'm not quite sure how to put this, so I'm just going to come right out and say it. Is Regina the only person you've had a run in with lately?"

"Jesse, what are you saying?" Kimmy said indignantly. "That I enrage people all the time?"

Jesse looked out the kitchen window as if searching for something.

"What are you doing?" Kimmy demanded.

"Just checking the sky for a flying pig. Nope … don't see one."

"Very funny!" Kimmy punched him none too gently on the arm.

"Oww, oww!" Jesse protested rubbing his arm. "That actually really hurt."

"Good!"

Carmen, who had been silent up until now, hastily interjected, "Kimmy, what about that girl we ran into that night at the restaurant?"

"Kathy Santoni! No way! Why would she spray paint my car?"

Carmen hesitated, "Well … you were sort of throwing the fact that you were dating Jesse in her face."

Jesse shook his head in disbelief, "You did _what_! Kimmy!"

Kimmy smiled to herself, "Yeah, that was fun."

"Kimmy!" Jesse said again.

"No, no, no!" Kimmy argued, "The timeline fits for it to have been 'psycho girl'. I confronted Regina yesterday, and the following day the word 'slut' ends up on my car. Why would Kathy wait nearly two weeks, and then attack me? Who's to say she's even still in town. She was just visiting on her way to somewhere … I forget where."

"Paris," Carmen supplied.

Jesse sighed, "Kimmy, no one's saying it wasn't psycho g … damn-it … I mean Regina …" Kimmy's expression was victorious over his use of one of her nicknames, "but it sounds like there are other candidates."

"What about the fact that she called out 'this isn't over' to me, when she drove off yesterday," Kimmy said, doing a near perfect imitation of Regina's tone at the time.

Jesse laughed at her replication but simply said, "Teenagers are known to have a flair for the dramatic."

"You should be able to relate to that Kimmy, being just out of your teen years and all." Even though Joey was addressing Kimmy, he was watching Jesse for a reaction.

Jesse glared at Joey, the implication not lost on him, "Joseph!"

Carmen was thoughtful, "Kimmy, maybe you should report the incident to the police? I mean the fact is, someone still trespassed on your property, and vandalized your car.

Kimmy snorted, "The cops would just laugh their asses off. So a teenager drew on my car … big deal!"

* * *

"Now you behave," Dean was saying to Amelia. Dean had to work Saturday afternoon, so Amelia was spending the remainder of the day with Stephanie and Nicky. "Cougar's tied up out back," he said to his girlfriend.

"Oh Dean, you didn't have to do that!" Stephanie said. "Cougar's welcome to be in the house. Comet and Cougar get on great."

"I know, I just wasn't sure about having a dog inside your father's house. It's the cleanest and tidiest place I've ever known, which is even more astounding given the amount of people that live here."

"Let's go and keep Cougar company?" Nicky said.

"Yeah!" Amelia said, and the two seven year olds raced for the kitchen door.

"I'll be right there. Don't untie him until then," Stephanie called after them.

Stephanie walked Dean to the front door, leaning against the doorframe.

"Well have fun," Dean smiled, bending slightly to give Stephanie a quick kiss on the lips.

Stephanie held him to her a little longer, "Hope work goes extremely fast!"

"Me too! See you just after five. Bye."

Stephanie waved, watching him walk to his car, a smile still on her lips. She had just closed the front door when she heard frantic footsteps running across the kitchen. Nicky and Amelia re-appeared, standing in the doorway between the kitchen and the living room.

"Cougar's gone?" Amelia announced breathlessly.

"Huh!" Stephanie asked incredulously. "What do you mean gone?"

"The lead's still attached to the fence," Nicky told her. "But no Cougar!"

Stephanie was already half way across the kitchen, "Did you let him loose, after I told you not to, and he got away from you?"

"Of course not!" Nicky said indignantly.

"He was already gone when we arrived!" Amelia insisted.

Sure enough, the lead was lying in the grass, no dog in sight.

"The gate's open!" cried Stephanie.

"We can't reach the gate," Nicky said, before his cousin could accuse them.

"I know, I know – I'm not blaming you," Stephanie sighed. She stepped through the open gate emerging on the Gibbler driveway.

Mr. Gibbler was up a ladder, painting an exterior wall of his house, a bright 'canary' yellow. Stephanie called out to him, "Mr. Gibbler. Has a dog come past you – a cocker spaniel?"

"Nope."

"What about people? Someone untied my boyfriend's dog."

"There was a girl in your backyard a couple of minutes ago," Mr. Gibbler said vaguely, waving his paintbrush in the air.

Stephanie tried not to let her exasperation show, "Did she have red hair?"

Mr. Gibbler screwed up his face in an expression that was so much like Kimmy's when she was deep in thought that Stephanie struggled not to laugh out loud. "Can't remember – maybe!"

"Okay thanks!" Stephanie ran down the Gibbler driveway, Nicky and Amelia following.

Out front Michelle was standing by Samantha's mother's car, saying goodbye, when the trio rushed over. Michelle turned to them as the car started, "What's going on?" A concerned look crossed her face.

"Cougar's _missing_!" Stephanie was frantic, "Can you help me look?"

"Of course! Where shall we start?"

"You guys search that way," Stephanie pointed down the street. "I'll head up. I'll cover more ground on my own." She hurried away.

"Well I like that!" Michelle complained. "Here we are trying to lend a hand, and she implies we are slow."

"Coo-garrr!" Amelia called, straining her neck for any sign of the cocker spaniel.

Nicky stuck his head into a hedge that lined one of the neighbor's front gardens, "COUGAR! Here boy!"

Mrs. Graham, who lived two doors down, was walking towards them, leaning on her walking cane, "What's all the shouting about?" she demanded.

"Excuse me Mrs. Graham," Nicky used his most grown up voice. "Have you seen a cocker spaniel come past here?"

"No I haven't, whichever one of the Katsopolis twins you are!" Mrs. Graham said, "But I did notice a red haired girl rummaging through your mailbox earlier."

"Oh that's just Kimmy!" Michelle dismissed. "She's always snooping in our mail!"

"I know who Kimmy Gibbler is young lady," Mrs. Graham insisted. "It definitely wasn't her. This girl had bright red hair."

Michelle simply nodded; she wasn't going to argue with Mrs. Graham, she was always confusing people. She had referred to Michelle as Stephanie just last week.

Mrs. Gibbler was eying Amelia, "My – aren't you precious!" Amelia was a very pretty child, and people were often commenting on her beauty and cuteness.

"We'd better be moving on Mrs. Graham," Michelle said. "We have a dog to find."

The party of three continued along the street for a while searching and calling. Deciding they had probably gone far enough for now, they crossed the street to double back along the other side of the road.

"Are you missing a dog?" a high-pitched voice asked from the next house.

Mrs. Carruthers came into view, standing by her mailbox. Cougar was lying peacefully on her front lawn, in a patch of sunshine.

Upon spying Amelia, Cougar gave a bark of delight.

"Cougar," Amelia laughed delightedly. She ran to meet him, crouching to throw her arms around the dog.

"Thanks so much for finding him, Mrs. Carruthers," Michelle said.

"No problem! How is that gorgeous man who lives in your house?"

For a moment Michelle thought she was referring to Uncle Jesse, but quickly realized she meant Joey. "Joey's fine," she said.

"Is he still dating that dancer?"

"Yes, he's still seeing Carmen," Michelle confirmed.

"Carmen is very pretty," Amelia twirled around in a circle. Cougar, thinking this was a great game, raced around her, barking happily.

Mrs. Carruthers sniffed, but didn't contradict her.

Swiftly moving forward, Michelle reached down, picking Cougar up in her arms, "Come on Cougar – you rascal!" Amelia giggled at that. "Thanks again Mrs. Carruthers. I'll tell Joey you said hi."

Mrs. Carruthers patted her hair, "No don't tell him. I wouldn't want to sound desperate."

"O-kay," Michelle rolled her eyes, her head turned away from Mrs. Carruthers. "Bye, then!"

Michelle, Nicky, and Amelia went in search of Stephanie to let her know that Cougar was now safe and sound.


	9. Chapter 9: The Best Friend

**Tye: **Since you are not a member of this site, I am unable to reply to you, so just wanted to say thanks for the review. Your question will be answered in the first sentence regarding Stephanie's safety. :-)

I love how people have 'Too Close' on their 'Favourite Stories' list – awesome!

~Lisa.

**Chapter Nine - The Best Friend**

"Maybe I didn't attach the lead securely enough to Cougar," Dean said. It was Saturday evening, and Stephanie and Dean were sitting on the Tanner couch, Stephanie catching Dean up on the day's event's. When Dean had arrived to pick up Amelia, Danny had invited them both to dinner. Nicky, Amelia, and Alex were up in the attic playing, leaving the two of them alone. Cougar, after his neighborhood adventure was asleep at Dean's feet. "I was kind of in a hurry!"

Unable to relax, Stephanie jumped to her feet, "It was Regina for sure. Mr. Gibbler saw her." Cougar briefly opened one eye at the commotion, on guard, but quickly flopped back down.

"He saw someone," Dean corrected. "There's a multitude of people going through your house daily, what with Jesse running his music business from home, and your dad's high profile, and the Smash Club employees, neighbors, Michelle's friends, Joey's comedy contacts … Should I go on? That could have been anyone Kimmy's father saw!"

"It _was_ Regina … I know it," Stephanie insisted. She began pacing in front of the couch, almost tripping over Dean's outstretched legs at one point.

"Can you give it a rest? Must we talk about Regina Powell endlessly?" Dean said in exasperation.

Stephanie's mouth gaped open in shock. "Excuse me!"

"Nearly all our conversations lately are about Regina, and I'm sick of it. Last night at the Smash Club Regina was all you could talk about. You keep pointing out how obsessed with you, Regina is, but the same logic could be applied the other way as well – you also seem obsessed with her."

Stephanie was incredulous, "I can't believe you are saying these things to me. So you think I should just ignore the things she's doing?"

"Maybe – it could be that she craves attention, and without it she might give up."

"That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard," Stephanie raged.

Dean angrily grabbed his car keys, and Cougar's lead off the coffee table, "Oh so now I'm stupid am I. Fine! I think it's time I left."

Stephanie swallowed the lump forming in the back of her throat. "I think that would be best," she choked out, fighting back the tears.

Cougar let out a bark of annoyance as Dean awakened him by reattaching his lead. "Amelia!" he shouted up the stairs. "Amelia, we're going!'

"What!" He heard his sister's muffled shout. Three sets of feet could be heard running overhead. "I thought we were staying for dinner," Amelia called from the top of the stairs slowly making her way down. The twins were hot on her heels, their confusion obvious.

"Sorry, there's been a change of plans. We have to go." Dean looked over at Nicky, "Apologize to your uncle for me?"

Nicky nodded, his expression solemn, as he watched Amelia pick up her backpack next to the front door, struggling in to it.

"Bye … Nicky! Alex! See you at school on Monday," Amelia gave a small wave.

Stephanie was watching Dean, her arms crossed across her chest, her expression defiant.

Dean held open the door for Amelia to go ahead, and with one final look in Stephanie's direction; he shut the door after him.

As soon as the door closed behind Dean, Stephanie ran upstairs, and Nicky and Alex heard her bedroom door slam.

Jesse entered from the kitchen, "What's all the shouting and slamming doors," he demanded.

"Amelia and Dean left," Nicky gave a sigh, staring at the closed front door.

"I think Steph and Dean had a fight," Alex added.

"Oh right, maybe I should go and speak to her," Reaching the foot of the stairs Jesse spun around. "On second thoughts I have no idea what I would say to her, so maybe I'd better give her some space first." He headed back toward the kitchen, "Come on boys, dinner is almost ready!"

* * *

Her eyes still red rimmed, Stephanie sat at the family computer, located in the alcove of the Tanner living room. She was trying to track down Danielle Harris, Regina best friend from Pasadena. After spending the past couple of hours crying over Dean, she had suddenly recalled Regina's violent reaction to the photo on Thursday, and she wondered if maybe Danielle had had similar problems with Regina.

Unfortunately Harris was a very common name; in fact there were over thirty residential listings for Pasadena alone. Being the search engine expert that she was, Stephanie had managed to narrow the list down to ten living in the vicinity of Everwood High, and she hoped Danielle's family was one of them. Grabbing the printout, Stephanie headed upstairs, closing the door firmly behind her.

There were no Danielle's at the first four she tried, and no answer at the fifth, however she struck gold on number six.

"Hello," a young girl picked up the call.

"May I speak to Danielle Harris please," Stephanie asked politely.

"Hold on!" The phone receiver was put down with a clunk. Through the line Stephanie heard the girl calling for 'Dani'.

Almost 30 seconds passed before Stephanie heard footsteps approaching. She heard a girl who sounded around her own age saying, "You could have brought the phone upstairs to me?"

Next thing a voice came down the line to Stephanie, "Hi this is Danielle."

"Is this the Danielle that attends Everwood High?" Stephanie asked.

"Yes it is. Who is this?"

Stephanie rushed on, "Hi Danielle. My name is Stephanie Tanner, and I'm phoning from San Francisco. You don't know me, but I believe we have a person in common – Regina Powell. I wondered if I could talk to you about her."

"Leave me alone!" Danielle cried, "Tell Regina I don't want anything to do with her."

Stephanie rushed to reassure her, "Regina doesn't know I'm calling you – we are not friends anymore – never really were actually. The reason I wanted to speak to you, is because for the past couple of weeks Regina has become obsessed with me. She dresses like me, turns up wherever I am, spies on me, and even vandalized my neighbor's car – and that's only the stuff I know about."

There was a long silence before Danielle spoke again, "I'm sorry, I can't help you. I have to go now."

"Oh please don't hang up!" Stephanie pleaded. "I'm so worried that she might be dangerous – and no one believes me."

Stephanie heard a sigh on the other end, "Okay, I'll talk. What do you want to know?"

"Well for starters … how long have you known Regina?"

"We met, and became friends in third grade. I was pretty shy back in those days, and I really loved having a best friend. She wanted to do everything with me, and it made me feel special. Sometimes she could be bossy, but I was just so grateful to have a friend. She did have some odd qualities though – for example she had this weird thing where she hated my name being shortened. Most people called me Dani, but Regina only ever referred to me as Danielle."

"She always calls me Stephanie – never Steph! She doesn't like her name being shortened either."

"I remember," Danielle said quietly. "A girl at school once playfully called her Reg – it was no big deal, just an innocent comment – but Regina lost it. She punched the girl hard on the arm; it left a massive bruise. Anyway, as I was saying, it took me a long time to realize that Regina was only nice, if I did exactly what she wanted."

"What happened once you realized that?"

"Nothing at first, I was too pathetic to do anything about it – but then in my first year of High School I made several new friends, and joined some extra curricular activities outside of Regina. Once Regina saw that I was pulling away, and that her hold on me was weakening, her behavior turned very malicious."

Stephanie gripped the phone tighter, her knuckles white, "Malicious how?"

"Just little things at first … like not long into my freshman year I had my hair cut and styled into a cute chin length bob. I thought it looked great, but when Regina saw it, she went ballistic … said she hated short hair, and demanded to know why I hadn't asked her permission before changing it."

"Then, the year before last my parents gave me permission to throw a Halloween party in our garage. I was so excited over inviting my new High School friends. I spent the week prior planning activities, choosing food, and making decorations. When Regina found out about the party she said that it was a stupid idea, and that no one liked me, and she told me to cancel it. When I refused she stormed out saying that I would be sorry. The next day when I arrived home from school the garage had been broken into, and all the decorations had been pulled down and destroyed. My parents blamed it on vandals, but I knew it was Regina."

"I also had incidents similar to yours, she would spread rumors around school about me, tell my friends I hated them, write threatening notes and put them in my locker – she always knew the combination, even when I kept changing it! Once she even followed my little sister home, shouting the vilest things at her. Alexia was only ten at the time, and pretty upset, as she had known Regina most of her life."

Stephanie sucked in a breath, "How awful!"

"I have plenty of other examples, but you get the picture!"

"Unfortunately I do. What about your parents? What did they think of it all?"

Regina laughed bitterly, "They said that it was normal for friends to argue, and that they weren't getting involved in what they regarded as typical teenage girl behavior."

"Sounds familiar!" Stephanie muttered. "My family reacted the same way."

"If it were two adults, they wouldn't be so quick to dismiss it," Danielle said. Stephanie tended to agree.

"How – how did you finally get rid of her?" Stephanie hoped the answer was a solution she could use.

Danielle was quiet for a moment, "I didn't. My Dad announced we were moving to Hong Kong for a year – as his company was opening a branch over there, and he was chosen to get it up and running."

Stephanie let out a sigh of disappointment, "I don't see our family moving anytime soon – not that I would want to."

"When it drew closer for us to return from Hong Kong, I was so frightened at seeing Regina again that I had nightmares every night. You can't imagine the relief I felt when I discovered Regina had moved away."

Stephanie could actually, "This is going to sound strange, but when Regina started at our school last year she seemed relatively normal. She fit in well with my group of friends, and we even offered her a place in our band. And then suddenly almost a week ago she started behaving stranger and stranger. Any idea what might have set her off?"

"We arrived back in the country mid August," Danielle confirmed, "Regina phoned, wanting to renew our friendship. I don't know how she knew I was back, but my guess is she had probably been phoning the house intermittently on the off chance. I was very firm, and told her I never wanted to hear from her again, and slammed down the phone."

"I waited anxiously for days fully expecting that not to be the end of it, and worrying that the whole thing was going to start up again. I had no idea how close, or far away, her family had moved. But after a couple of weeks, with no incidents I began to relax again. That is until you phoned. I was sure you were phoning on behalf of Regina to plead her case."

"I'm sorry … I never meant to scare you!"

"That's okay. Now I have a question for you – why did Regina choose you? You don't sound particularly submissive, and that seems to be a quality Regina looks for in people!"

Stephanie had an answer for that, "I saw a photo of you – and physically – you could pass for my twin sister."

Danielle gasped, "So that's it. Your hair is long though I bet?"

"If I thought that's all it would take to get rid of Regina I would shave my head."

For the first time during the entire conversation Danielle laughed, and Stephanie soon joined her.

Stephanie hesitated, "Would you be willing to back me up if I went to the police?"

"I'm sorry, I just can't. I know it's really cowardly of me, but if Regina ever found out …" she let the sentence hang unfinished.

Stephanie tried to keep the disappointment out of her voice, "It's okay, I understand."

"In all honesty, I don't think the cops would believe us anyway. My own parents didn't and they know me – to the police we are strangers."

Stephanie hated to admit it, but what Danielle said made sense.

"Hang on a sec," she heard Danielle say. "My moms here."

A moment later Danielle was back on the line, "I have to go. We're heading out for dessert. Promise me, if you do go to the cops, that you won't involve me! I … I just want to get on with my life."

"Danielle I promise! Thanks for speaking to me. Do you think you will ever get over what Regina did to you?"

"I think there will always be a part of me that's looking over my shoulder – waiting for Regina to reappear. Good luck Steph!" Danielle purposely used the short form of Stephanie's name. "I hope everything works out for you … I really do." And with that final word Danielle Harris disconnected the call.


	10. Chapter 10: Intruder!

Rats! This is another chapter that is a little on the short side – so sorry!

**Nukegrrrl:** Thanks so much for your very complimentary review. I'm sorry to hear about your own experience with a Regina-type-stalker. No one should have to go through that, and it must have been terrible for you. Thankfully, Regina is solely the product of my own imagination, but I am pleased that she is coming across as realistic.

~Lisa.

**Chapter Ten - Intruder!**

Saturday night was a humid night, and Kimmy tossed and turned restlessly, sleep evading her. She had thrown off her covers, and had opened a nearby window to catch the night air, but with no breeze, and the air outside not much cooler than in, she was feeling little relief.

Deciding that her only option was to jump into a cool shower, she padded barefoot to the bathroom. She wore an oversized tee shirt, which read '333 – only half evil'. Not bothering to turn on the light, Kimmy made her way toward the shower. The shower stall was a small cubicle set into the wall with a glass front door. After turning on the water, Kimmy's eyes were drawn to the shower ledge where an empty plastic bottle sat, and she recalled that she had used the last of her body wash when she had showered earlier. She had visited Bath & Body Works yesterday, so she headed back to the main room, to grab the bag from the kitchen counter.

Upon re-entering the room Kimmy got the shock of her life – someone was climbing over the edge of the window ledge. With a cry, Kimmy ran toward the window. Due to the darkness she was unable to make out who it was. Hearing her cry, the prowler leapt back out the window, disappearing from sight.

Reaching the window, Kimmy peered out, and was just in time to see a figure land in the bushes below. Kimmy raced for the door, fumbling to remove the latch. Throwing it open she ran down the stairs screaming for her father.

"Dad! Dad help!" she yelled, as she raced down the drive. She could hear footsteps a short distance ahead of her, but again it was too dark to see whom.

"Dad!" she kept calling, while running. A light came on next door, illuminating the space in front of Kimmy, which unfortunately for the prowler shone directly on them. The prowler didn't appear to be much taller than Kimmy, and given the build Kimmy guessed it was a female – Regina!

"Regina!" Kimmy called. "Stop! I know it's you."

In her haste to catch 'Regina', Kimmy neglected to notice one of her dad's paint cans lying on the front lawn. Striking it with her toes, she stumbled over the top of it, and next thing she knew she was lying facedown in the grass. She slowly got to her feet, wincing at the pain in her foot. She frantically glanced around, but knew she had no hope of catching the prowler now.

By the time her dad and the entire Tanner family arrived, Kimmy could hear the sound of a car starting in the distance.

"Kimmy, what is going on?" her dad demanded rifle in hand.

Kimmy was doubled over gasping for breath, "Someone was trying to get into my apartment!"

John Gibbler, Danny, and Joey all immediately looked over at Jesse.

"What!" he exclaimed. "It wasn't me. I was asleep in bed – _my _bed!"

Danny cleared his throat, "John, would you mind lowering your … um … gun. There are kids present."

Kimmy's father reluctantly did so.

"Awesome rifle Mr. Gibbler!" Alex approved.

"I have a question, why would you think Dad would have been trying to get into Kimmy's apartment at night?" Nicky asked.

Again, John, Danny, and Joey looked over at Jesse.

"We have more important questions to worry about at the moment Nick," Jesse said hastily. He frowned as he heard Michelle whisper to his son that she would explain later. He turned his attention to Kimmy, "Kimmy, exactly what happened?"

"Someone was climbing in my bedroom window," Kimmy said anxiously. "I ran outside and tried to catch the prowler on the driveway, but I tripped, and they got away. I'm pretty sure it was Regina!"

"Regina!" Stephanie and Jesse said together.

"How could you tell?" Joey asked.

"I couldn't – it was too dark," Kimmy reluctantly admitted. "But the person was definitely female – or a really thin short male – and about Regina's height."

Jesse ran a hand through his hair, "Kimmy, you shouldn't have gone chasing after an intruder – even Regina! You could have been hurt."

"She's targeting you because you tried to keep her away from me," Stephanie said in a small voice. She rubbed at her tired eyes. She had been awake for hours, prior to Kimmy's call for help, going over both her fight with Dean, and her conversation with Danielle Harris.

Danny, Jesse, and Joey all looked guilty, as they hadn't done a thing to support or protect Stephanie.

"I'm calling the police. This goes way beyond vandalizing a car," Joey said. "Even if it was or wasn't Regina, breaking into someone's home – especially while they're home – is serious!"

Danny, and Jesse nodded in agreement, and even Kimmy didn't argue this time. Joey headed to the house.

Kimmy whirled to face her father, "I probably would have caught Regina if I hadn't of tripped over one of your stupid paint cans Pops."

John stared at his daughter, "Whose Regina?"

"The red headed girl you've noticed hanging around lately," Michelle said. "Remember Mr. Gibbler?"

"Oh yeah, her, I forgot."

Michelle turned to her father, "Dad I just remembered. Our neighbor, Mrs. Graham said she saw someone with red hair going through our mail earlier today – and she said it wasn't Kimmy!" she quickly added as Danny's eyes drifted Kimmy's way.

"Mrs. Graham does tend to get people mixed up though," Jesse reminded everybody.

"Everything alright out there?" Carol Gibbler called out her bedroom window.

Kimmy looked up at the upstairs window, "I'm just fine Mom, thanks for rushing out to see if I was okay," she said sarcastically.

Mrs. Gibbler shrugged, and ducked her head back inside.

"Dad, I think I'll stay in my old room tonight!" Kimmy was still a little freaked out.

"Oh right! Honey there might be a bit of a problem with that. I've nailed the door shut."

Kimmy was too tired, and distracted, to even ask why.

"Kimmy you can sleep in DJ's bed in my room," Michelle invited

"Thanks Michelle," Kimmy said gratefully. "I'll just grab a couple of things, and lock up – plus I left the shower on." She reluctantly looked over at the apartment not wanting to go back there tonight alone.

Jesse followed her gaze, "I'll go with you. Danny, can you make sure Nicky and Alex get back to bed?"

"Dad, can't we stay up and wait for the police?" Alex begged.

"No you can't," Jesse said firmly, as he and Kimmy started up the drive.

Joey met them at the back door, "The police are sending over a car in the morning."

"The morning!" Danny was incredulous.

Joey shrugged, "Unfortunately once I explained the prowler had fled the scene, and that no one was in any immediate danger, they decided it could wait until tomorrow."

Nicky and Alex smiled under their breaths, each thinking that they would get to see the police after all.

Danny put his arm around Stephanie, "Steph, I don't know whether or not Kimmy's prowler was Regina …" Stephanie opened her mouth to interrupt, "let me finish. Like I said, I don't know if it was Regina, but too many things have happened over the last few weeks that don't add up. I think it might be worthwhile reporting Regina to the school disciplinary board. I'll arrange an appointment with the school first thing Monday."

Stephanie sounded worried, "But Dad, won't that just make her madder?"

"She needs help Steph," Danny said quietly. "The school is equipped to handle situations like this."

Stephanie nodded but she still looked frightened.

"It will be okay Steph," Danny enveloped his daughter in a hug. "Tomorrow you and I will sit down and I want you to tell me everything you know about Regina Powell. I'm so sorry we didn't take you more seriously earlier on – but we are here for you now!"


	11. Chapter 11: Apologies all Round

I felt bad since the last Chapter was so short - so here's another one!

~Lisa.

**Chapter Eleven - Apologies all round**

Excerpt from Regina J. Powell's Diary

_Sunday, September 13__th __1998_

_Dear Diary,_

_That sure was a close call! That Kimberley Gibbler almost caught me, in fact I'm not sure why she didn't, she just suddenly wasn't behind me anymore. It's a shame that I didn't get to complete my plan though, which was to lock her in the bathroom, and completely trash the main room. Oh well, scaring her like that was beyond enjoyable. I hope dear Kimberley thinks twice before messing with me next time!_

_The idiot police came and questioned me this morning. They even asked me about my whereabouts last night – just like they do on TV. I said I was home asleep, and they asked if anyone could vouch for that. Can you believe it! Mother backed me up, saying that she looked in on me during the night, on her way back from the bathroom, but she couldn't recall what time it was. It's true, she did look in on me, but what mother doesn't realize was that I had only just returned home! They recommended that I stay away from the Gibbler girl – which I have no problem with, and Stephanie – which you and I know is not going to happen!_

_Yesterday evening I was again hanging out in my car spying on the house through binoculars, and I happened upon Dean Barton storming out, little blonde girl in tow. My heart went out to Stephanie when my binoculars found her crying in her room, but I can't understand why she would be wasting tears crying over him. I wonder if Stephanie would cry like that if something happened to me. I bet she would! I hope this means Stephanie and Dean have broken up for good. I wonder what happened! Maybe Dean was angry with Stephanie over losing his precious dog! I hope so, as that would mean that I had a hand in their breakup, and that just makes me smile._

_After Stephanie finally stopped crying she spent a significant amount of time on the phone, and for most of the conversation she looked distressed. I hope she wasn't on the phone to Dean, pleading with him to take her back. Surely Stephanie knows better than that! I know it wasn't Gia as I checked on her whereabouts earlier, and located her at the Smash Club._

_Here's to the demise of Stephanie and Dean's relationship! (not that it was ever much of a relationship anyway!}_

_Regina Judith and Stephanie Judith – Best Friends Forever!!!_

_Yours,_

_Regina J. Powell_

* * *

Stephanie waited impatiently for the elevator to reach the fifth floor. The Barton's lived in a spacious modern three-bedroom apartment. Ethan Barton owned three construction businesses, one in San Francisco where Dean worked, one in Albuquerque, New Mexico, and the third in Phoenix, Arizona. He traveled a lot and Stephanie knew that her dad worried that he may or may not be home when Stephanie visited Dean. He was currently away, but Stephanie couldn't remember which of the two cities he was in.

The police had stopped by just after breakfast to interview Kimmy, and Stephanie, and had spoken briefly to other family members, and neighbors, including Mrs. Graham. They'd noted down the vandalism of Kimmy's car, as well as the fact that Regina had been caught parked outside the house. They examined the crushed bushes below Kimmy's apartment window, but concluded that it could have been squashed in numerous ways. It didn't help that the house, and area around it, looked like a wreckage yard, due to Mr. Gibbler's renovations.

The police had also recommended that Stephanie and Kimmy contact the Civil Center Court House to apply for a 'Civil Harassment Restraining Order'. This would mean that legally Regina had to stay away from them, and that if she breached the terms of the agreement she could face a fine, or even a prison sentence.

The ding of the elevator sounded as it reached the fifth floor, the doors sliding open. Stepping off, Stephanie strode purposely down the hall toward Apartment 5C. Her hand was poised ready to knock, when the door flew open, revealing a familiar set of amazing green eyes.

Dean's face registered both surprise and guilt, "I was just heading over to see you," he said quietly.

"Why?" Stephanie challenged. "Aren't you afraid I might start talking about Regina again?"

Still looking apologetic Dean said, "Michelle phoned. Told me about Kimmy's prowler – gave me quite a telling off actually … for the way I treated you," his eyes met hers, "and she was right. I am sorry."

Stephanie's face crumpled, and she threw her arms around Dean's neck, "Oh Dean. I'm so scared," she sobbed, burying her face into his shoulder.

"I know," he soothed, his own arms tightening around her waist, rocking her gently back and forth. "I know you are."

Nearly a full minute passed before, reluctantly, they parted a few inches. Dean grasped Stephanie's hand pulling her inside the apartment, closing the door behind them. Dean smoothly guided her to the couch, releasing her hand only when she was seated comfortably amongst the cushions.

"Coffee?" The kitchen, living, dining area of the apartment was all one room, but it was decent sized.

"Thanks," Stephanie reached over to grab a tissue from the box on the coffee table and swiped at her eyes, which were gritty and swollen. She glanced around, "Where's Amelia?"

Dean filled the electric jug with water, "A neighbor down the hall has a girl about Amelia's age. She sometimes looks after Amelia when Uncle Ethan and I are both out at the same time – although not so much lately as Amelia's been spending a lot of time at your house."

Stephanie fiddled with the edges of the screwed up tissue in her hand, "Dad's making an appointment with Principal Robolard tomorrow. He finally believes me. The five of us are going – Dad, Uncle Jesse, Joey, Kimmy, and I."

Dean added coffee and sugar to two coffee mugs, while he waited for the water to boil. "Given last night's incident, it's probably a good idea. I would go with you – you know that right?" Stephanie nodded that she did, "But I think your Principal might feel he's being ambushed if too many people show up. How's Kimmy holding up? I heard she actually chased the prowler slash Regina!"

Stephanie nodded again, "Kimmy was a little shaken last night, but she seems to be her normal self this morning. I get the feeling though, and I think Uncle Jesse agrees with me, that she doesn't fully comprehend how dangerous Regina might be, and that she sees her as more of an annoyance than a threat. I mean who knows what Regina was planning on doing when she broke into Kimmy's apartment last night!"

Carrying the coffee over, Dean handed a mug to Stephanie, who accepted it gratefully. He sat down next to her, placing the china rim to his lips.

Stephanie hesitated, "Dean, I know you don't want to hear too much about Regina, but I spoke to her best friend from her previous school last night and she had a lot to say."

Dean held up the hand not holding the coffee mug to silence her, "No it's okay. You were right yesterday … I was stupid! Fire away!"

Stephanie spent the next five minutes repeating her conversation with Danielle Harris. Dean listened intently, not interrupting, but by the end of the speech his face registered both shock and disbelief. "Unbelievable!" he said at the end. "The wrecking of the Halloween party decorations sounds similar to the graffiti on Kimmy's car. And following Danielle's young sister – if that was Amelia …" he shook his head unable to finish the sentence.

Stephanie shivered, and Dean put an arm around her shoulders, "Or Michelle! What if Regina attempts to confront her to get to me? She catches the bus to and from school, but there's still the walk from the bus stop to home and back. I just never know where she's going to turn up next – and which of my family and friends she's going to stalk!"

Dean pulled her close to his side, "I know Steph!"

"Oh and before I forget, please don't mention anything to anyone in regards to my conversation with Danielle Harris. I swore to her that I would keep everything she discussed with me private – I know I can trust you."

"You can," Dean said quietly. "I won't say anything unless you say otherwise."

Stephanie gave him a small smile, "So Michelle told you off did she?"

Dean smiled back at her, "Yep. And Amelia yelled at me yesterday on the drive home. Demanded to know why we had to leave your house!"

Leaning over, Stephanie pressed her open lips to Dean's and began kissing him hard. Crushing her to him, Dean eagerly responded to her kiss, his hands moving gently down the length of her back. He was surprised, but pleasantly so, when the tip of her tongue demanded entry, and began exploring the recess of his mouth. They had made-out before, but never like this, with Stephanie controlling the situation. When she climbed into his lap, Dean being older and experienced decided that now was probably a good time to stop, before things went beyond stopping. Placing his hands on either elbow he gently restricted her movements.

"Steph … Stephanie," he whispered against her mouth. "We really oughta stop!"

Ignoring him she kept kissing, "I mean really!" Dean said urgently, lifting her off his lap, and depositing her on the couch beside him. Dean reached over for his coffee, taking an extra large gulp. "Whew!" he said.

Stephanie's face was pink with embarrassment, "I don't know what came over me. Well I do – but wow, that was pretty extreme," she said breathlessly.

Dean rubbed his face, "Yeah!"

Stephanie looked at him, "Thanks for stopping me. I was practically mauling you."

Dean smiled at her, "Believe me, I didn't mind. I just don't think now is the right time to be making those types of decisions about our … physical relationship … not with everything that's going on with Regina affecting both our emotions."

"So Regina comes between us again? How much more can she take?"

Dean looked at Stephanie, his intense green eyes boring into hers, "Regina won't come between us again Steph. I promise you that." He stood up, "Now I think it might be a good idea if I went and got Amelia from next door, otherwise I might be the one mauling you next!"

* * *

"Joseph, have you seen my keys?" Jesse was rummaging through the top drawer of the table beside the back stairs that housed the kitchen phone. "I was supposed to be at the Smash Club ten minutes ago."

Joey looked up from the book he was reading, 'The World's Very Best E-mails', "Well if you had hung them on your hook like you should have then they wouldn't be missing would they!" Every family member, with the exception of Nicky and Alex, had a labeled hook by the back door for their keys.

Jesse glowered at Joey, slamming the drawer shut, causing a pad and several pens to fall to the floor. Not bothering to pick them up, he picked up the phone punching in Kimmy's number.

"Kimmy!" Joey heard Jesse say, "I need your key to the Smash Club! Mine are missing, and I have that appointment with a new food supplier." Silence followed, but Joey could tell by the angry clenching of a muscle in his jaw that he didn't like the answer. "Yes I realize it's _your_ key, but it's _my _club. I'll be over in one minute!" He slammed down the phone. There was nothing left on the table to end up on the ground, otherwise it would have.

Jesse stormed across the kitchen to head downstairs, where he knew he kept a spare car key.

"Look at this mess! What happened in here?" Danny exclaimed entering the kitchen. Aside from the table, Jesse had also left several kitchen drawers and cupboards open in his frantic search for his keys.

"Hurricane Jess!" Joey supplied, not even glancing up this time.

"Jesse!' Danny called out to his brother-in-law, who reappeared looking frazzled and headed straight for the backdoor.

"What!" Jesse yelled back, his hand on the door handle.

"Is this how you _intend_ to leave the kitchen?"

"So I left a couple of drawers open – big deal Daniel!" Jesse said irritably. "I'm late okay!"

"No, it's not okay!"

Joey closed his book loudly, "Jesse! Danny! Some of us are trying to read here. Stop bickering like a pair of old women. I think we are all a little on edge, due to our lack of sleep last night, but that's no reason to scream at each other," he finished calmly.

Danny let out a breath, "You're right Joey. The kids are nervous enough, without us worrying them even more by yelling. Sorry Jess!"

Jesse indicated to the kitchen, "Sorry about the drawers and stuff. I know how much a tidy house means to you. Now I really have to go!" He gave a small smile, and was out the door.

Kimmy was waiting for him at the top of her stairs, her arms folded aggressively across her chest. She glared at him from her position as he approached, not moving an inch, making him climb the stairs to meet her, even though she knew he was late.

When Jesse reached the top of the stairs she practically threw the key at him, "There's the key you so desperately wanted," she said sulkily, not meeting his eyes.

Jesse studied Kimmy. Even though she was trying to hide it, her red blotchy face showed she'd recently been crying.

Realizing that Kimmy had been through a lot the past couple of days, and recognizing that he was the jerk who had just added to it, Jesse quickly apologized for his recent behavior. "I'm sorry I yelled at you," he said sincerely, reaching out a tanned hand to stroke her cheek. "You know how I get when I'm stressed!"

Kimmy bit her bottom lip, reaching up to place her hand over his, "It's okay … I overreacted about the key. You'd better get going!"

"I'll be over later to change the lock on your door," Jesse reminded her.

Kimmy looked relieved, "Whew! Glad to hear you say that. Dad volunteered his services earlier, and who knows what damage he would do to a simple lock!"

Jesse winked at her amused, "The renovations are still going strong then?"

"Oh yeah, he's doing a bang up job," Kimmy said sarcastically. "First he dismantled the stove, which okay, is no big deal as Mom never cooks anyway. As long as she has a microwave to heat up frozen dinners, and a drawer full of takeout menus she's happy. Then Dad removed the linoleum in the main bathroom, and it's currently just wooden boards. You can't even get into my old room, and … he's painted _half _of one side of the house."

Still smiling, Jesse brushed a gentle kiss across her mouth. Right on cue a power saw started up down below, vibrating through the floor, causing them to leap apart.

"Speak of the devil!" Kimmy stamped the floor. "Dad, knock it off!"

Calling goodbye, Jesse laughed loudly as he descended the stairs.

Heading back into her apartment Kimmy made a point of trampling loudly across the floor, in the hopes her father would hear her. The small kitchenette was located at the far end of the room, and Kimmy headed straight for the fridge, intent on making herself lunch. On her way over she happened to glance at the top of the TV, frowning upon noticing something different. The space where she kept her pair of binoculars was empty – where would they have gone!


	12. Chapter 12: It's not Over!

**Chapter Twelve – It's not over!**

"Mr. Tanner, do you know where you daughter is?" a female voice taunted down the phone line to Danny Sunday morning.

"I do!" the abuser continued. "She's alone in an apartment with a boy, up to who knows what. I'm surprised you would allow it!"

"Regina …" Danny began, but he was already talking to dead air.

Joey jumped to his feet a concerned look on his face, "Danny, what did she want?"

"She called to tell me that Stephanie's at Dean's, which I knew. And she implied that they were up to something … physically speaking," Danny stumbled over the last two words. He walked to the backdoor, "I'm heading over there."

"Danny, don't do anything rash," Joey said. "You can trust Stephanie. Regina would have been just trying to get a rise out of you, and it looks like she succeeded. Phone Dean's … warn them that Regina might be watching the house."

"Your right, phoning is quicker," Danny reached for the phone.

"Hello," a familiar child's voice answered the call.

"Hi Amelia," Danny relief was evident. Surely Stephanie and Dean couldn't get up to anything with Amelia present. "It's Mr. Tanner. May I speak to Steph?"

"Sure," Danny heard Amelia call out to Stephanie that her dad was on the phone.

"Hey Dad," his daughter said. "What's up?"

"Steph, I don't want to alarm you, but I just received a call from Regina," Danny heard Stephanie's sharp intake of breath, "She referenced Dean's place, which worried me enough to call. Did you notice anyone following you on the drive over?"

"Mrs. Gibbler dropped me off on her way to do some grocery shopping. To be honest Dad I didn't even think to check … and I should have! Maybe Kimmy's mom noticed something?" Stephanie's voice was shaking. "I was pretty distracted over my argument with Dean."

"Steph, what's happened?" Dean was asking in the background.

"It's Regina!" Danny heard her say. "She just phoned Dad, said she's been watching us here." Stephanie spoke to Danny directly, "Dad, what else did she say?"

"Um … nothing!" Danny attempted to lie, knowing he was the worst liar ever.

"_Dad_! What else?"

"She pointed out that I should be concerned over you and Dean being alone together!"

"We weren't doing anything," Stephanie cried. "Dad, why is Regina doing this? I don't know what I'm supposed to have done to provoke her!"

"Sweetheart, I know this isn't easy, but you need to calm down. You haven't done anything wrong. I'm leaving now to pick you up okay?"

"No, Dad it's okay, I'm all right. I'll be home soon. Dean will drive me."

"I love you Steph," Danny said quietly.

"I love you too Dad." Stephanie pushed the button to hang up the call, her hand quivering.

Dean stood at the window overlooking the street, "What does Regina's car look like?"

"It's a white Toyota Sedan."

Dean scanned the street, "Nope don't see one."

"Dean," Stephanie breathed. "Regina saw us! She saw us … you know … on the couch." Stephanie glanced at Amelia, but she was occupied watching TV.

"_What_!"

"She told my dad."

Dean looked out the window again, a grim look on his face, "With all this glass, and a pair of binoculars, you could see straight in here – easy."

Goose pimples prickled up and down Stephanie's arms, and she hugged her arms around herself. When was this torment going to end!

* * *

By Monday afternoon, Regina Powell had been suspended from Bayview High School!

Both her dad and Officer Grant of the San Francisco Police Department had spoken to Principal Robolard first thing Monday morning, and a meeting had immediately been arranged for ten o'clock that morning with Principal Robolard, the Deputy Principal, and the School Guidance Counselor.

Stephanie had been nervous the morning of the meeting, worried that the school wouldn't believe her, but both her dad and Officer Grant had assured her that she had no reason to be concerned, and to just stick to the truth. During the meeting Stephanie had been required to verbally describe each incident, and to fill out a signed written account in the form of a 'Harassment Incident Report'. Her dad, Uncle Jesse, Joey, and especially Kimmy had backed Stephanie up, and Gia, Melissa, and Jennifer Cashmore had been called in as potential witnesses to Regina's abnormal behavior.

As she had promised, Stephanie had not mentioned Danielle Harris' name, or any of the events she had confided in Stephanie. It hadn't been necessary anyway, as Principal Robolard, the Deputy Principal, and the School Counselor had been more than satisfied with Stephanie's account of events.

Bayview's strict zero tolerance policy regarding harassment of any form between students, had resulted in the immediate suspension of Regina pending a full investigation. Once the investigation was completed there was a very real possibility that Regina would be expelled from Bayview

Ryan Doveman, the school counselor, had made himself available to Stephanie anytime if she needed to talk to him. Like Officer Grant, Principal Robolard had stressed that he be contacted immediately should any other incidents occur. Although it was his hope that her confrontation with the police, suspension pending possible expulsion, and the fact that her parents were now aware of the situation, would be enough of a deterrent for Regina to cease her inappropriate behavior.

Following the meeting, her dad had wanted her to take the rest of the day off, but Stephanie had been adamant that Regina had disrupted her life enough all ready, and that she was determined for things to return to normal as quickly as possible.

Throughout the afternoon several curious students had asked Stephanie what was going on. Thankfully Gia had fielded a lot of the questions, providing answers to students 'whom' they considered friends, while telling others who were just being nosey to 'get lost'. Stephanie had been extremely grateful for her help and had told her so. Her teachers had all been apprised of the situation, and if Regina did return to school her schedule would be changed so that she had no classes in common with Stephanie, including lunch.

Stephanie just hoped Principal Robolard's assessment was correct, and that today's events had been enough to scare Regina away from her and her family for good!

* * *

After school, Stephanie opened the mailbox, grabbing the stack of letters from within. She started to sort through them, looking for any addressed to her. She had been expecting a letter from Mrs. Adams at the Pacific Heights Animal Kennel for over a week now, and it still hadn't arrived. Locating an envelope with the familiar logo, Stephanie sighed with relief. It had arrived!

Her relief was short lived, as the last envelope in the stack also had her name on it, but unlike the previous piece of mail this one definitely wasn't from the Kennel. The envelope was plain and white, with 'Stephanie Judith' pasted on using cut out letters from a newspaper. There was no address or postal stamp, so it was obvious it had been hand delivered, and even more obvious whom by.

Grimacing, Stephanie held the envelope up to eye level – it felt weightless, but she could see tiny pieces of something making dents in the envelope, so she knew it wasn't empty. Stephanie gently shook it, and a tiny rattle sounded in response. It didn't appear threatening, but Stephanie didn't want to risk opening it, so she headed for the house.

The living room was empty, but her dad had been in the kitchen when she left for the mailbox, so Stephanie called out to him, "Dad!"

"What is it Steph?" Danny entered the room, carrying a tea towel.

Stephanie held out the envelope, "Dad! This was in the mailbox."

Danny accepted the envelope with caution. Like Stephanie he examined the envelope and lettering, turning it over several times in his hands. He also gave it a shake, hearing the same metallic sound.

Danny took a deep breath, "Let's see what it is!" He walked over to the computer desk to retrieve the letter opener from the top drawer. Sliding it out of its protective sleeve, he carefully severed the envelope seal.

Returning to where Stephanie stood motionless in the middle of the room, Danny carefully emptied the contents onto the coffee table. Small pieces of turquoise mixed with silver glittered on the wood surface.

Danny looked perplexed, "What is it?" He looked into the envelope, half expecting to see a note, but there was nothing else inside.

Stephanie didn't need an explanation, "It's definitely Regina! Those are the earrings she tried to give me on Thursday – well at least they _were_ the earrings! It looks like she pulverized them with something!"

"She probably used a mortar and pestle!" Danny said.

"What's that?"

"It's a tool, found generally in the kitchen, to crush, grind, and mix, herbs and spices, and other ingredients."

"Oh that thing!" Stephanie nodded. "Yep that would work."

"Dad!" something was still bothering Stephanie. "You don't think there's a chance that Regina will return to school do you?"

"I would doubt it," Danny reassured her. "And definitely not once I contact Principal Robolard and explain Regina is still harassing you. "

"So Mrs. Graham did see Regina at our mailbox on Saturday!" Stephanie said.

Danny kept stacks of zip lock plastic bags all over the house, including the shelf under the coffee table. Unzipping one he swept the broken earrings and the envelope itself into the bag, sealing it closed. "I'm passing this onto the police right now!" Danny picked up the cordless from the coffee table, "I have the number in the kitchen."

"Dad, I'll be in my room, if the police need to talk to me," Danny heard Stephanie call as he entered the kitchen.

Jesse was just closing the back door, as Danny crossed the room.

Danny looked over at him, "Oh Jess, before I forget, I found your keys while vacuuming the kitchen. They had fallen down the back of the phone table. You must have left them by the phone. They're on the kitchen counter now."

"Oh thanks!" Jesse bounded across the kitchen to retrieve them. He noticed the preoccupied expression on Danny's face, "Daniel, has something else happened?"

"It sure has!" Danny opened his address book, which sat permanently by the phone in the kitchen. He retrieved a business card from within the pages, which contained Officer Grant's details. "Remember the earrings Regina tried to give Steph as a gift last Thursday?" Jesse gave a small nod. "Well they were crushed into tiny pieces, and left in our mailbox."

Jesse expression was harsh, "God Danny. Something needs to be done about that girl! This can't carry on – look at the effect it's having on Steph!"

"Jess, don't you think I know that!" Danny hissed, his ear to the phone. "Hello, this is Danny Tanner – Officer Grant please!"

Smiling to herself, Stephanie made her way up to her room. She was reading the reference letter from Mrs. Adams as she walked, and even though she knew it would be good, it was much better than even she had expected. As promised, Mrs. Adams had also provided a decent list of people for Stephanie to contact in regards to an after school job.

Entering her bedroom, she closed the door behind her. Stephanie scanned the list of names, deciding to call a couple now. Reaching for the phone she selected the Bayview Veterinarian Clinic first, as it was only two blocks down from school.

A pleasant sounding receptionist answered, "Bayview Veterinarian Clinic! How may I assist you?"

"Good afternoon," Stephanie said politely. "May I be put through to Ms. Clarkson please?"

"May I have a name?"

"Stephanie Tanner!"

"Thank you! One moment please – I'll try that extension."

In place of hold music was a commercial advertising the benefits of choosing the Bayview Veterinarian Clinic.

"This is Ms. Clarkson!" a no nonsense voice said. "And I must say Stephanie Tanner I'm very surprised, and disappointed, to hear from you!"

Stephanie's mouth flew open in shock, "I'm sorry – I don't understand! I think you have me confused with someone else! I worked at the Pacific Heights Animal Kennel over the summer, and my supervisor, Mrs. Adams recommended that I contact you in regards to a part time job."

Ms. Clarkson's tone was firm, "I can assure you there's no confusion young lady. What I don't understand is why you are wasting my time for the second time today, when you made it quite clear on your previous call that you have no interest in working here."

"I swear to you, this is my first and only phone call. I only … just now, opened the letter from Mrs. Adams."

"I don't know what kind of game you are playing Ms. Tanner, but the Bayview Veterinarian Clinic has no interest in hiring you. Good day!" The line went dead in Stephanie's ear.

Tears prickled Stephanie's eyes as she replaced the receiver. She had no idea what had just happened. Taking a deep breath, and not giving up, she consulted the next name on her list. Two minutes later she was rejected again – and twice more after that.

Stephanie angrily threw the list on her bed – the answer now clear – Regina Powell had struck again! What made it even scarier was the fact that Regina had evidently visited the Tanner mailbox a second time, as the letter from Mrs. Adams hadn't arrived with Saturday's post; it had arrived today. Stephanie was so upset she couldn't stop trembling. If being investigated, and suspended by the school, and questioned by police didn't stop Regina from pursuing her – what would!


	13. Chapter 13: Walking into a Trap

Here's a Christmas-related Chapter for you – not! I also want to take a moment to wish all of my readers a fantastic Christmas Day. I intend to have a good one, and hope you do as well. As always, many thanks for all the reviews 'Too Close' has received so far.

~Lisa xx.

**Chapter Thirteen - Walking into a Trap**

"So this is our life!" Dean commented to Stephanie, "Hanging out with a couple of seven year-olds. We've had more double dates with these two lately then alone."

Stephanie laughed, Nicky looked insulted, and Amelia glared at her older brother.

It was Saturday night and almost a week had passed since the last incident with Regina on Monday. The police had visited Regina again on Monday night, after the 'mailbox' tampering, and Stephanie had not seen or heard from her in any form since then. The police were confidant that the message had finally reached Regina, and that there would be no more occurrences. The school was still conducting its own investigation, but Principal Robolard had confided to Danny on Wednesday that the suspension was merely a formality, and that in order to protect the safety of all the students, Regina wouldn't be returning to Bayview.

Dean moved in close to Stephanie, whispering so only she could hear, "I really like that sexy black dress you're wearing by the way." Stephanie blushed with pleasure at the compliment. She had worn the same outfit to DJ's homecoming back in June.

Dean picked the wrong moment to place his hand on Stephanie's knee, as Jesse was just passing and he frowned Dean's way.

Dean cleared his throat, "Hey, Jesse!" He looked beyond Jesse, smiling and nodding, "Joey! Carmen!" The couple were sitting two tables away, and also had a clear view of Stephanie and Dean's table.

Shooting Stephanie a look, he said, "Looks like your entire family's here again, as usual."

Stephanie raised her eyebrows in amusement, "That's never going to change, Dean believe me." She grinned at him, "And you're wrong – Dad and Michelle aren't here, but they are due shortly."

"Great!"

"Excuse me, are you Stephanie Tanner?" A blonde guy, approximately eighteen, paused by their table.

"Yes I am," Stephanie confirmed.

The blonde guy smiled, "Gia asked me to tell you to meet her in the supply closet. Sounded like it was pretty important."

Stephanie thought it was odd that Gia was passing her messages via a third party, but she merely shrugged, and said, "Okay, thanks." Sliding out of the booth she informed Dean that she would be right back.

The blonde guy wandered off into the crowd of dancers, patting the twenty-dollar bill in his pants pocket. He was thinking that the red-haired girl named Gia must be crazy – fancy paying someone twenty bucks to pass on a simple message, it made no sense!

* * *

Alex Katsopolis was bored.

Perched on one of the bar stools, he was swinging his legs backwards and forwards, his hands using a straw to stir the ice cubes in the bottom of his glass round and round.

"Alex! Do you mind? You almost tripped me, and I'm carrying a lot of glass here," Kimmy set her tray down on the end of the bar.

"Sorry," Alex apologized, "Is there anything I can do to help? This place sucks."

Kimmy shook her head, "No can do. The Smash Club is not in the habit of employing Child Labor." By her tone, it sounded like a memorized speech she had used before.

Alex scanned the crowd, "Where's Dad? I want to ask him when we're leaving."

Kimmy shrugged, "He's around here somewhere." She opened a packet of potato chips, shaking the contents into a wicker basket.

Alex rolled his eyes, "Gee, that's really helpful. Thanks Kimmy."

Kimmy picked up the basket, "I have to get back out there. Stay put okay? It's really crowded in here tonight."

* * *

The supply closet was located off of the locker room, and Stephanie made her way toward the door. It was slightly ajar, "Gia!" Stephanie called, pushing the door the rest of the way open, and walking into the room. The room was empty, Gia nowhere in sight.

Stephanie jumped as the door slammed shut behind her. Whirling around, she registered the sound of someone turning the key in the lock.

"Hello," Stephanie called, placing her palms on the door, and speaking into the crack between the door and the frame. "There's somebody in here."

"I know," a familiar voice chanted on the other side of the door. "That's what I intended."

Stephanie whacked the door with her fist, "Regina!" her voice rose in anger. "Unlock this door – _right now_!"

"It's not going to happen Stephanie!" Regina said in voice, similar to reprimanding a young child. "You should have listened to me. All I ever wanted was to be your friend, and you rejected me."

"Regina," Stephanie pleaded, trying to reason with her. "Can't you see that you need help?"

Regina ignored her advice, "It's too late."

Stephanie drew in a deep breath, "What do you mean too late?"

"I mean, I'm moving on … I don't require you as a friend anymore. You should be happy."

Stephanie wanted to feel relief, but there was no emotion in Regina's voice, and that in itself chilled Stephanie. "Regina listen … open the door, and we'll talk okay."

Regina laughed harshly, "There's nothing to talk about. Like I said, our friendship is over. Now if you'll excuse me, I have big plans. See you Stephanie. It's been fun!"

Stephanie heard the sound of Regina's shoes, walking away, "What plans?" she called out desperately, banging on the door. "Regina! Let me out! Help! Anyone! I'm locked in!"

Stephanie kicked the door in frustration, turning to lean her back against the door. She slid down the wood, to land on the floor, hugging her knees to her chest.

She briefly glanced up at the air conditioning duct. Uncle Jesse had once escaped from this room that way, after being locked in with Kimmy. Nowadays he would probably relish the idea of being trapped in here with Kimmy. Stephanie shuddered at the thought. Stephanie recalled that her uncle had also ended up atop the mirror ball above the dance floor of the Smash Club, so with a shake of her head, she decided not to attempt it. She wasn't worried; Dean would come looking for her – he had heard the blonde guy say the Supply Closet. Okay, maybe she was a little concerned, I mean what had been the point of Regina locking her in this room, and what had she meant by 'big plans!"

* * *

At the bar, two teenage boys, goofing around, came racing past, accidentally knocking over a half full glass of coke that someone had left sitting on the bar. Liquid went flying across the bar top.

"Hey watch it!" Gia cried angrily, having just returned from the kitchen, but they had already disappeared into the crowd.

Alex managed a perfect catch, as the glass disappeared over the edge. His reflexes were spot on as well, as he jumped back before the coke could splash him.

"Idiots!" Kimmy said, tossing Gia a cloth. "Amazing save Alex. Broken glass is all we need."

Alex grinned, making his way around the bar, to place the empty glass beside the sink, next to the coffee machine.

Gia hurriedly mopped up some of the spill, squeezing the excess water from the cloth into the sink. Gia turned the tap, to rinse the cloth, and waited. Nothing happened. She tried again, "There's no water!" she announced.

Kimmy looked up from the coffee machine, "Huh!"

Gia twisted the tap in frustration, "There's no water – _see_!'

Kimmy groaned, "God … don't tell me Dad is now renovating the Smash Club."

"What!"

"Forget it! The main switch is in Jesse's office. I've got it." She grabbed a set of keys from the hook under the bar. "And Alex – "

"I know, I know, stay put."

Kimmy crossed the main room. Nicky and Amelia were laughing over something Dean was either saying, or doing, but Kimmy didn't pause to see what it was. On her way to Jesse's office Kimmy thought she heard a sound from the vicinity of the locker room, but when she stopped to listen all was silent. Shrugging, and thinking she had imagined it, Kimmy continued on her way.

Kimmy frowned as she failed to hear the audible click of the lock, as she turned the keys in the door of Jesse's office. Great, which of the moronic staff members had left it unlocked? Stepping into dark room, Kimmy flipped the light switch, surprised to find room empty. She had expected to discover a couple of teens making out on the couch – or worse.

The utility box was located on the far wall of Jesse's office, so Kimmy quickly crossed the room toward it. The box didn't appear to have been tampered with, as the door was closed and locked. Kimmy searched the ring of keys, quickly locating the tiny key that opened the lock. Even though she knew where to look, the switch was conveniently labeled 'water main' and Kimmy instantly spotted the obvious problem – the switch was turned off. Giving a sigh of annoyance Kimmy was about to flick the switch, when her eyes were drawn to a dangling wire, which had been viciously severed at the end.

As Kimmy was registering that not only had the wire been cut, but that it also controlled the fire alarm, she caught a movement out of the corner of her eye. Her head whipped around, but she was too late, and she felt a sharp object connect with the side of her head.

Regina watched satisfied, as Kimmy slumped to the floor. Smiling to herself she held up the wooden Elvis figurine, that she had found on Jesse's desk. It sure had come in handy. Dropping it to the ground, she knelt by Kimmy's prone body, smiling.

"I so hoped you would be the one to check out the water situation – Kimberley. I so love it when people make things easy for me."

Standing, she frowned at the open utility box, quickly decided not to bother re-locking it. What was the point, as an unconscious body on the floor was a dead giveaway! Oh well, the chances of someone entering the office in the next five minutes were slim to none, and after that everyone would be far too occupied.

Regina gave Kimmy one final look, "Bye, bye," she said sweetly. On the way out she grabbed a stack of magazines from the low table next to the couch, tucking them under her arm. Turning off the light, she shut the door firmly behind her. She reached into the pocket of her sweater for the key, intent on locking the office, but upon hearing voices at the end of the hallway, decided she had better skid addle.

As the voices drew nearer, Regina slipped through the door that led back stage. As luck would have it – well her luck anyway – no one was in sight. Working quickly she began shredding the magazines depositing them in a pile on the floor. Slipping her hand into her pocket she removed a box of matches. Without even hesitating, Regina struck a match on the side of the box and threw it onto the pile of paper. She watched the fire for a second, wearing a satisfied smile on her face. Pocketing the box of matches, she headed for the door.

Pulling the drawstring on the hood of her sweater tightly around her face, Regina hurried down the hall. She had barricaded the rear, and kitchen exits, and would have liked to do the same to the main door, but the chance of being spotted was way too high. Regina walked quickly towards the front door, head bent low under the hood of her black sweater. She glanced briefly into the central area of the club on her way past her gaze falling on Nicky and Amelia. Regina fleetingly hoped that the kids would get out okay, but she didn't really care enough either way.

Regina was so preoccupied with her thoughts, that she walked straight into Julia Denyer entering the club, "Oops, so sorry," she muttered, disguising her voice, careful not to make eye contact. She hurried through the main doors.

"No problem, "Julia smiled, thinking the voice sounded familiar, but when she again glanced behind her the figure had disappeared from sight.


	14. Chapter 14: Deadly Danger!

Happy New Year/Decade everyone! The 00's are behind us, and now it's time to concentrate on the 10's.

Quite a few people have added either 'Too Close' or 'Second Chances', or both, to their favourites lists in the past couple of weeks – that's just awesome! Thanks!

~Lisa.

**Chapter Fourteen - Deadly Danger!**

Stepping into the dining area of the Smash Club, Julia glanced around approvingly.

She passed Jesse, who was making his way over to the stage, "Jesse … this is some club," she complimented.

"Why, thank you very much," Jesse imitated in an Elvis tone, "I'll catch up with you shortly. Just have to check on a few things on stage."

"Julia, over here," Carmen waved, from her position standing beside the table that Dean, Nicky, and Amelia currently occupied.

"Hey!" Julia greeted.

"Have you met Stephanie's boyfriend Dean? This is Julia Denyer, an old friend of Danny's." Carmen indicated to a young good-looking man, with stand out green eyes.

"What do you mean by old!" Julia grinned, "Nice to meet you Dean."

"Same!" Dean said, "Stephanie should be back any moment!" He frowned in the direction of the hall, still no sign of her.

Carmen said, "Danny hasn't arrived yet, which is amazing as he is always so punctual."

"I remember," Julia smiled.

"Julia, great to see you," Joey returned to the table with a basket of fries, Gia close behind him carrying a tray of drinks."

Dean caught Gia's arm after she had set the drinks down, "Where's Steph?" he hissed quietly.

Gia looked confused, "Isn't she here?"

It was Dean's turn to look confused, "You know she isn't … you had some guy ask her to meet you in the supply closet. She's been gone over ten minutes now."

A worried expression crossed Gia's face, "I have no idea what you're talking about. I haven't spoken to Steph all night. We're short staffed, so I've spend the majority of the night in the kitchen."

Dean stood up, his expression grim, "I don't know what's going on – but I intend to find out!"

* * *

Stephanie sat on the floor of the supply closet, tapping her feet on the ground. She could hear the music playing in the club, and she hummed in time to the familiar tune, wondering how long it would be before anyone came looking for her.

As soon as she got out she would contact the police. Surely this latest stunt of Regina's would land her in a juvenile facility – she was obviously beyond unstable! Normal people didn't go around deliberately locking people in supply closets against their will.

Stephanie blinked. The air looked different – it had a blurred tinge to it, like there was something wrong with Stephanie's vision. And what was that smell? It smelt like – smoke! Something clicked on in Stephanie's brain and her eyes widened in horror, now realizing what Regina had meant by 'her plan.' Regina had set the place on fire, with Stephanie locked inside!

Stephanie jumped to her feet and began to scream for help, "Somebody please help me! Please! The building's on fire!" She pounded on the door, and continued to shout for help. She momentarily gave up, knowing that it would be almost impossible for someone to hear her over the music, unless they happened to be in the locker room itself.

Stephanie assessed the room looking for supplies to keep the smoke and flames at bay. Even though it was a locked door that was keeping her trapped, the fact that it was closed was also a good thing as she had read somewhere that it takes fire ten to fifteen minutes to burn through a wooden door. Stephanie spied some towels and grabbed a handful, using two to block the crack underneath the door. She climbed the shelving unit next, and placed another towel over the air vent, covering it as best as she could. There were no windows in the small room, so no chance of the fire gaining access to her that way.

Satisfied that the room was shut up as tight as she could make it, made Stephanie feel slightly calmer.

Returning to the door, she again began to call for help.

* * *

Regina couldn't believe how well her plan was progressing. She knew she was smart, but now she decided she was a genius. Chuckling to herself she turned into the alleyway to the right of the Smash Club. It ran the length of the building, starting at the street and ending up at the club parking lot. Retrieving a small flashlight from her pocket Regina switched it on, and started up the alley. She soon located the present she had left for herself earlier in the evening – a filled-to-the-brim gas can, which she had removed from the trunk of her father's car. There were no windows on this side of the building, and the structure was brick, which would make Regina's job tougher, but not impossible.

Knowing she had little time, as the people in the main room would soon notice the fire she had lit back stage, Regina began pouring gasoline, down the side of the building, moving back toward the street. Peering around the corner, she noticed a few people scattered here and there, but nobody was near the front of the club. It was very risky, but Regina wasn't satisfied with the damage yet. Watching the street as she went Regina trailed a line of gasoline under the main window of the club. She glanced around frantically; no one seemed to be taking any notice of her.

Her hands shaking, she fumbled into her pocket for the box of matches. Before she knew it, the lit match was in her hand. Regina gazed at it briefly and then threw it onto the ground.

The fire crackled loudly as it raced along the front of the building. Several people looked Regina's way.

"Hey!" someone shouted. "What are you doing?"

Regina dropped the gas can, and ran.

* * *

Dean was half way across the room, when he spotted the blonde guy, who had passed the message to Stephanie, dancing with a short brunette.

Dean was across the dance floor in a flash, grabbing the poor guy by the collar, "Where's my girlfriend?"

Curious eyes were drawn to the commotion, and a hush fell over the dance floor, as people stopped dancing to gape.

Jesse, who was chatting to the lead singer of the night's scheduled teen band, strode over, his mouth set in a firm line. "Dean!" he indicated a hand toward the blond guy. "_Let_ go! _Let_ him go!"

The blonde guy appealed to Jesse, "He's crazy man! I haven't done anything."

Dean reluctantly released the guy, taking a step back.

"What's gotten into you?" Jesse angrily asked of Dean.

Dean ignored him, his full attention focused on the blonde guy, "The message you passed onto Stephanie. Who was it from?"

"You were there! Some chick named Gia … paid me twenty bucks … to deliver it!"

Gia stepped forward, "I'm Gia, and I've never spoken to you."

The blonde guy stared at Gia, shaking his head, "You're not her! The girl I spoke to had long curly red hair, and she was kind of forceful!"

"Regina!" Jesse said.

"The supply closet!" Dean said at the same time.

They both raced for the hallway, but stopped short as several voices spoke at once.

"Can anyone smell something burning?" someone said.

"Is that _smoke_?" another voice cried, pointing at the stage.

Screams filled the club, "The place is on _fire_!"

"The door! We have to get to the door!"

Pandemonium broke out, as people rushed for the main doors, knocking over chairs and tables in their haste to escape. Smoke was still billowing out from the stage area, as well as the wall opposite where the bar was located.

Jesse held up his hands, attempting to reason with the frightened crowd, "Everyone calm down!" he shouted, briefly wondering why the fire alarm hadn't alerted them to the smoke. "The sprinklers will kick in any moment!"

Dean grabbed Amelia with one hand, Carmen with the other. Joey did the same with Nicky. They moved toward the exit, Julia Denyer close behind them.

Nicky looked back frantically over his shoulder, "Alex! Where's Alex? Joey stop!"

Suddenly Jesse was there. I'll find Alex! Joey, get them out!" He ran back into the main club area.

Upon reaching the entranceway, Dean shoved Amelia in Carmen's arms "Take her. I have to find Stephanie!"

"Dean! Dean!" Amelia cried, trying to break free from Carmen. But Dean had disappeared from sight, swallowed up by the smoke.

"Come on! Come on!" Joey doubled back, ushering Carmen and Amelia in front of him. Nicky and Julia were already at the door.

Back in the main room, Jesse was desperately trying to locate his son, "Alex … where are you?" he shouted, "Alex!"

"Dad!" Alex was crouching beside the bar. Spotting his father, he tried to make his way over to him, but the crowd of people trying to escape held him back. Someone slammed into his back, and he tripped, falling onto his knees. "Dad!" he called again.

Something exploded! People screamed in horror as the front window imploded, glass flying everywhere, and worse still, finally allowing the flames access to the room.

Jesse finally reached Alex, "It's okay son. I've got you." He gripped Alex firmly by the arm, guiding him across the room, moving cautiously, visibility almost zero, and decreasing.

Jesse and Alex collided with someone, and Jesse could just make out the silhouette of Gia. He grabbed her with his free hand.

"Jesse … is that you? I got turned around. The smoke's so thick!" Gia's voice sounded small and scared.

"Just hold onto me … I know this place like the back of my hand." Another explosion sounded in the distance, and the music that had been playing through the speakers, abruptly died. All that could be heard was the roar of the fire, and frightened people yelling.

Jesse could now make out the strobe lighting at the front entrance, so he knew they must be close.

"Nearly there," he reassured Alex and Gia.

A blast of cool, but smoky air hit them, and suddenly they were out on the street. Jesse could hear sirens in the distance. Someone had obviously phoned, as the fire alarm hadn't alerted them, like it should have. He hoped they weren't far away. People were everywhere; some standing around in shock, others running around searching for missing loved ones.

Jesse scanned the crowd, but couldn't locate Joey, Carmen, Nicky, or Amelia.

"Dad! Did Nicky get out?" Alex tugged frantically on his father's sleeve.

"I'm sure he did," Jesse said quickly, "I just can't see him."

"The water …" Gia was mumbling incoherently, "turned off … Kimmy …" her voice trailed off.

Jesse grabbed Gia, shaking her harder than he should have, "What about Kimmy?" he demanded, realization hitting him like a slap in the face that he hadn't seen her since the fire had broken out.

Gia was trembling violently, still in distress, "There was no water … Kimmy went to check the main switch … in your office."

Jesse looked horrified, "When?"

Alex answered, "About ten minutes ago Dad. She never came back!"

Jesse turned and ran. He shouted over his shoulder, "Gia, stay with Alex!"

Alex's eyes widened in terror, "Dad no! Dad, please come back!"

Gia put an arm around Alex, pulling him close to her side, and they both watched in shock as Jesse headed back into the burning building.

* * *

"I don't see why I couldn't have stayed home by myself!" Michelle complained to her father from the passenger seat of his car. She would have loved to spend an evening with the house to herself, and no interruptions.

"Because it's illegal for a 12 year-old to be left home unsupervised by an adult, that's why," Danny reminded her.

"It was okay for Macaulay Culkin," Michelle muttered under her breath.

"I don't make the rules honey. And, if I recall the movie accurately, and I'm sure that I do, he was accidentally left behind," Danny said. "Besides, he practically wrecked his house. I couldn't cope with that!" He shook his head, imagining it.

Michelle giggled at her dad.

They stopped at the lights, waiting to turn into the street the Smash Club was located on.

Michelle stared out the window. Her gaze focused on what she thought were some lights flickering in the distance – but the more she looked at them, the more they didn't look like lights.

She sat up straight in her seat, "Dad, what is that?" She pointed in the distance.

Danny followed her line of sight, his expression turning into a frown, "It looks like smoke."

The light turned green, and Danny made a right-hand turn. As they drew nearer it became obvious that something was indeed on fire.

Realization suddenly dawned on Michelle, as she spotted a crowd of people, "Dad, it's the Smash Club!"

Danny hurriedly maneuvered the car into a parking space. Michelle opened her door, jumping out before the car had drawn to a complete stop.

"Michelle!" Danny said angrily, but his daughter was already off and running

Danny quickly joined Michelle, both frantically searching the crowd for any familiar faces.

"There!" Michelle was jumping up and down excitedly. "I see Joey! _Joey_!"

Joey half-turned at the sound of his name, "Danny! Michelle!"

"Is everyone alright?" Danny asked anxiously, only spotting Carmen, Nicky, Amelia, and Julia. Where were the others?

"We're fine!" Joey put a hand on Danny's arm to caution him. "Now Danny, I don't want you to panic, but there's a chance … a small chance … that Stephanie might still be inside."

"What!" Danny's voice was several octaves higher than usual. He looked over at the burning building in horror, "_In there_? I have to go in!" Danny started forward, but Joey and Julia held him back.

"Danny … the fire department are on their way," Julia spoke gently. "They will find Stephanie!"

"It's my daughter!" Danny protested angrily, attempting to pull free of Joey's restraining hold. "Joey, let go!"

"Dad, stop!" Michelle pleaded. "Dad, please! You're scaring Nicky and Amelia."

Danny looked over at Nicky and Amelia. They were both crying loudly, tears streaming down their small faces. His expression turned shameful, "Joey it's okay … I'm okay."

Joey gave a nod, releasing him. He stepped back a couple of paces, but still watched Danny warily.

Carmen hugged Nicky and Amelia closely to her, "Dean went looking for Stephanie as soon as the fire broke out," she explained to Danny. "It's entirely possible they are both safely around the back of the building. Just because we can't see them … doesn't necessarily mean they are inside."

Tears rolled down Amelia's cheeks, "I want Dean!"

"Alex and Dad are missing too!" Nicky cried.

Sirens could be heard in the distance.

"Nicky! Amelia! Listen! I hear the fire engines now," Michelle said, hoping to both reassure and distract the frightened seven year-olds. It worked, Nicky and Amelia both stopped crying, straining to listen.

Amelia began jumping up and down, "I hear them. I hear them."

"Me too!" Nicky quickly added.

"See, they are trained to put out fires, and rescue people – so don't worry," Michelle said, with a lot more conviction than she felt. She suddenly jumped in fright as she felt someone touch her shoulder. She spun around and was suddenly face to face with her cousin, and Gia.

Alex was gasping for breath, "Dad went back in after Kimmy. I tried to stop him."

Michelle paled, "Oh no! Uncle Jesse!"

Nicky launched himself at his brother almost knocking him to the ground, "Alex, Alex, you're okay!" He hugged his brother tightly.

Alex returned the embrace, "I'm fine." He indicated to Gia, "Dad got us out."

Gia nodded, her eyes wide with fear.

"Maybe Carmen's right," Danny decided. "They could be around back. I'm going to walk round and have a look. I can't just stand here and do nothing."

"I'll go with you," Joey said.

"Be careful … both of you," Carmen said quietly.

As Danny and Joey disappeared into the crowd, the first fire engine screeched to a halt, siren screaming, and strobe lights flashing. Firemen jumped from the vehicle and began issuing instructions, both to the crowd, and each other. Nicky, Alex, and Amelia watched in fascination as they first unrolled the fire hose and then connected it to the nearby hydrant.

Nicky gave a firm nod of approval, "The firemen will save our family!"


	15. Chapter 15: Escape!

**Chapter Fifteen - No Escape!**

Sobbing with terror, her voice horse, Stephanie continued to scream for help, her breath coming in quick short gasps. She was curled up in a ball on the floor, shaking so much she was unable to think straight. It was in this position that she heard a voice calling her name.

"Stephanie! Stephanie!"

"Dean!"

Relief flooded Stephanie, and she raced for the door, pounding it with her fists. "Dean! Help me! I'm locked in."

"Step away from the door!" Dean yelled. "I'm going to break it open."

"Wait! Wait!" Stephanie reached down to remove the towels she had stuffed under the door earlier, so they wouldn't slow down Dean's entry. She quickly shuffled backwards, "Okay!"

Dean threw his entire weight at the door, as hard as he could. The wood quickly splinted and the door flew open.

Stephanie collapsed into Dean's arms. "Dean, you came for me … you came."

Dean briefly stroked her hair, before pulling back. "You know me. I love to play the hero." He meant it as a joke, but the tremble in his voice couldn't quite pull it off.

Her eyes widened as she noticed flames beyond the now broken door, "The fire!"

Dean grasped her hand, in a firm grip, propelling her forward. "Trust me! We can make it past." He grabbed a flashlight from the shelf on their way out, switching it on.

"Stay low to the ground. Heat and smoke rises," he ordered

Stephanie did as he advised, keeping as close to the ground as humanly possible, without inhibiting her ability to walk. Fire was currently destroying the row of lockers on the far wall. Stephanie and Dean stayed on the other side of the room, which was thankfully the side directly in line with the door.

Stephanie breathed a sigh of relief as they made it through the door, and watched as Dean shut the door behind them in an attempt to stall the fire. They weren't out of the woods yet though. They still had to negotiate their way down the hall to the back exit.

Cautiously the two teenagers moved down the smoke filled hallway.

* * *

Kimmy was dreaming about the summer she was five, when her family had rented a beach house in Palm Springs. It was the summer her Pop had shown Garth how to barbeque, although he hadn't been a good teacher, as Garth had burnt the hot dogs to a crisp. The dream was so realistic that Kimmy could smell the hot dogs burning.

"Kimmy!" she heard a frantic voice call.

It sounded like Jesse, which was impossible, as Kimmy hadn't known him when she was five. And why would he sound so upset over some lost hot dogs! In fact now that she thought about it, there appeared to be a lot of smoke for a simple barbeque. Kimmy coughed, slowly returning to consciousness.

Her eyes flew open, and all she could see was black smoke, and flames. In an instant it all came flooding back – Regina … no water … hit on the head! Panic like she'd never known before welled in her throat, as she realized there really was a fire.

"Kimmy! Where are you?" It was definitely Jesse calling, but his voice sounded far off.

Kimmy sat up. The flames were climbing higher and higher. "Jesse!" Kimmy eyes were streaming, and her head was pounding, "I'm over here – next to the utility box."

"Keep calling out! I'm by the office door, but I can't see a thing."

Kimmy did so, and Jesse almost tripped over her. For the first time Jesse was grateful for the waistcoat with the bright colored shapes.

"Jesse … the Smash Club's on fire!" Kimmy said, stating the obvious.

Jesse noticed the gash on her forehead, "How badly are you hurt? Can you stand?"

"I think so, yeah!" Kimmy attempted to move. Jesse helped her up, and even though she was a little wobbly on her feet, she was able to stay upright.

"The door's just here!" Jesse practically had to yell over the roar of the fire.

The heat was intense. Kimmy raised her hands to her face to shield herself from the flames coming closer. The fire was now attacking Jesse's desk, the flames dancing across the wood.

They reached the hallway, "This way!" Jesse coughed, his voice horse from the smoke. "The back door!" Kimmy almost tripped, but Jesse's arm around her prevented them both from falling.

"Whose there?" a recognizable voice shouted, at the precise moment Jesse and Kimmy collided with an obstacle in their path.

"Dean!"

"Jesse!"

"Uncle Jesse!"

"Stephanie!"

"Take my hand, Uncle Jesse!" Stephanie said desperately, reaching blindly behind her. "Dean's almost at the back door!"

In the lead, Dean could just make out the door hand. Reaching out he turned it, a cold feeling rushing over him – the door wouldn't open! "It's locked!" He twisted the door handle back and forth desperately willing it to open.

Jesse pushed Kimmy and Stephanie against the sidewall, as close to the door as possible. "Don't move!" he ordered, as if there was a chance they would.

Jesse joined Dean, and together they threw their entire weight against the door, but it didn't even budge a fraction.

"Again!" Jesse ordered, but their efforts were in vain.

"Something's blocking it," Dean said. "It should have opened by now!" He looked behind him, briefly considering whether they could make it to the front exit, but the fire had completely cut them off now, and was making its way toward them.

Jesse pounded the door as hard as he could, "Is anyone out there!" he shouted. "Help us!"

The girls helped him scream for help, but their voices were weak.

Dean looked around frantically his eyes falling on the small window above the door. "Up there!" he yelled. "The window!"

Jesse followed his gaze, "No one can fit through there, not even Kimmy!" he said furiously.

"It's no use," Stephanie slumped to the floor in despair. "We're never going to get out of here!"

"No! Jesse, get out of the way!" Dean raised the flashlight above his head, swinging it back and forth by the window, hopeful that someone outside would catch the signal.

Jesse, listening at the door, thought he heard a sound on the other side, "Quiet!" he said to Kimmy and Stephanie. "I think I hear something! Hello!"

"Jesse! Jesse!" a voice called back.

"Someone's there – I think it's Danny. It's going to okay!" he said to the girls. "Danny, the door won't open!"

"The dumpsters blocking it!" Danny answered. "Hold on Jesse! Joey and I, and some others will have it moved in a second."

"Dad! Please hurry! The flames are getting closer!" Stephanie screamed.

"Hurry Danny!" Jesse echoed. He could just make out shifting type noises on the other side.

Dean grabbed Stephanie and Kimmy, shoving them behind Jesse, "Get ready to move!"

"Nearly there!" Danny called. Jesse and Dean braced themselves against the door. "Okay now!" They crashed into the door again and it finally gave way, flying open. Danny, Joey, and the other bystanders helped to pull the exhausted four out.

"Is everyone else okay?" Jesse asked Danny and Joey frantically. "Nicky! Alex!"

"Round the front with Michelle and Carmen," Joey reassured him. "Amelia too," he informed Dean. "They're pretty scared – well we all are – but fine!"

"Dad!" Stephanie cried falling into her father's waiting arms. "It was Regina, Dad!" Tears rolled down Stephanie's face, as she clung to her father hysterically. "She locked me in the supply closet. She meant for me to die!"

Danny held her close, "It's okay now Steph, you're safe!" he soothed.

Stephanie buried her face in Danny's shoulder, "Dean saved me!"

Danny mouthed 'thank you' to Dean, over his daughter's shoulder. Dean gave a small nod.

Jesse had his arms around Kimmy. She leaned against him, rubbing her head, where Regina had struck it, "She turned off the water. I went to check it out and that was when she knocked me out."

"She blocked off the exit as well," Joey announced grimly. "She must have used her car to move the dumpster – there are skid marks all over. I don't know how anyone didn't see or hear anything!"

"Maybe they did," Dean said. "They just didn't realize what it meant."

"Regina!" Stephanie suddenly asked her dad. "Did she get away?"

Danny shook his head, "I don't know Steph. I don't want you to worry – Regina's the police's problem now."

Moving away from Danny, Stephanie crossed the short distance to embrace Dean, His arms went around her and he held her tightly.

Fire fighters in full gear made their way over to the group, "Is everyone in your group accounted for?" one of them asked.

"Yes!" Jesse looked toward the building, "I don't think anyone's still in there – I hope not anyway." Kimmy shuddered against him, and he tightened his hold. "I'm Jesse Katsopolis. I own the Smash Club!"

"You'll need to come with us Mr. Katsopolis!" the fireman insisted. "We have a lot of questions for you!"

"I'll do whatever I can to help!" Jesse turned to Kimmy gently touching her hairline where Regina had struck her. "Kimmy make sure you get that checked out before I get back!" He turned to his brother-in-law, "Danny make sure she does!"

"Can't it wait?" Stephanie appealed to the fireman. "My uncle has just escaped a burning building.

The fireman looked apologetic but firm, "I appreciate that young lady, but we need to get this fire under control."

"It's okay Steph," Jesse reassured her, following the fireman. "This building is my responsibility!"

Stephanie's eyes were drawn to the door they had just exited from. The entire hallway was now fully engulfed in flames. If they hadn't escaped when they did, it would have been too late! Stephanie clutched Dean's hand tightly, and along with the others, she watched the Smash Club burn to the ground!


	16. Chapter 16: Rough Night

**Chapter Sixteen - Rough Night**

Firefighters had investigated the Smash Club thoroughly, and to everyone's relief they had discovered no one trapped inside, which was a miracle considering the lack of sprinklers, and absence of a fire alarm as a warning. In fact there had been no serious injuries overall. Several people had been treated for minor burns, and cuts, sustained from the stampede of people desperately trying to escape the burning building, and a lot of people, including Jesse, Kimmy, Stephanie, and Dean had been tested for smoke inhalation, and given the all clear. The blonde guy, who had been paid to pass Regina's message onto Stephanie, had described Regina accurately as the person when questioned by police, and had been horrified by his part in her scheme.

The police had searched the vicinity of the Smash Club, and were now questioning Regina's family extensively in hopes that they might be able to shed some light on her possible whereabouts, but so far the trail had gone cold. Regina's car had been discovered in the Smash Club parking lot, so they knew she hadn't escaped that way. Due to the seriousness of the crime the police had posted a squad car outside the Tanner house. They seemed confidant that Regina was long gone, but since Stephanie was the main focus of her attention, they weren't taking any chances.

After speaking briefly with the family outside the Smash Club, and assessing the state of some of them following the fire, the police felt they had been through enough for one night and had allowed them to leave under the proviso that they would be available for further questioning in the morning. As head of the family Danny had assured them that they would do everything in their power to assist in making sure Regina was caught, and held responsible for her crimes.

Jesse had insisted that Nicky and Alex be dropped at his parents, as he didn't want them anywhere near the house, and Danny had convinced his youngest daughter to join them. Michelle had protested at first, saying that she wanted to be with Stephanie, but seeing that her young cousins were frightened and needed her, she had gone quietly. After dropping Amelia home, and updating his uncle of the situation, Dean had driven to the Tanner house, intent on spending the night.

The Gibbler's were spending the weekend in Las Vegas, and with Kimmy being Regina's possible second target, it had gone unsaid that she would be sleeping at the Tanner's as well, for as long as it took for Regina to be caught. The paramedics had inspected her head injury at the scene – suturing the cut on her head, and testing for blurred vision, confusion, and loss of short-term memory. They had wanted her to spend the night in hospital for monitoring, but Kimmy had declined, saying that apart from the mother of all headaches, she felt fine. The paramedics had recommended Tylenol for the pain, and with her promise that she would visit her primary care doctor for follow-up care on Monday they had left her alone.

It was a somber group that gathered in the Tanner living room just after midnight. Even though it was late, Danny was on the phone to DJ, explaining gently what had occurred. It could have waited until morning but Danny knew his daughter would have been upset over not being told straight away. DJ had wanted to come home, but Danny had persuaded her not to, stating that given the situation, he was relieved she was so far away.

They had all reeked of smoke, so showers all round had been in order. Jesse had loaned Dean sleepwear, and Kimmy, who hadn't even felt safe going next door, was wearing a pair of DJ's pajamas. Carmen wasn't staying, but she had still changed into the clothing Stephanie had offered.

Joey entered the living room carrying a full coffee pot in one hand, and a milk jug in the other. Carmen followed with a tray of coffee mugs. "Do you think we'll have to provide coffee and donuts to the police tomorrow?" Joey joked.

Kimmy groaned, holding a bag of frozen vegetables, wrapped in a cloth, against her head, "Don't make me laugh, it hurts. And it is tomorrow."

Sitting next to her on the arm of the chair, Jesse stroked her knee, "And the paramedics thought you were concussed."

Stephanie and Dean sat side by side on the couch, holding hands. Stephanie shook her head, "Uncle Jesse – I can't believe it – I can't believe the Smash Club is gone!"

Jesse looked tired, "I know Steph … me neither … but it's just a place. It's fully insured, so I can rebuild if I want. It's too early to think about that though."

Finished with his conversation with DJ, Danny sat down on the other side of Stephanie, "I'm just so relieved everyone got out okay." He grasped his daughter's free hand, squeezing it gently.

Jesse looked at Kimmy, "Me too!" he said softly.

"Me three!" Dean remarked.

Kimmy didn't comment. She was almost asleep, her eyes half closed, her head using the bag of frozen vegetables as a pillow.

Jesse continued to watch her, "Maybe we should think about getting some sleep?" he suggested.

"I wouldn't be able to sleep," Stephanie protested, yawning two seconds later.

Carmen stood, "I should get going. I'll be back first thing in the morning though, so Joey make sure you have those coffee and donuts waiting for me like you promised."

Joey grinned, "I'll walk you to your car."

Kimmy looked up startled upon hearing the door close, "What was that?"

"Take it easy Kimmy," Jesse said gently. "It's just Carmen leaving."

"I think we're all a bit jumpy tonight," Danny said. "I have some Excedrin upstairs, Steph. I think you should take a couple – get a decent nights sleep!"

"No thanks Dad," Stephanie resisted. "I don't want to be in a deep sleep just in case … just in case Regina comes back!"

"Steph, there's no danger tonight."

"You don't know that Dad!" Stephanie snapped. "I'm sorry Dad – I … I shouldn't have spoken to you like that. You're just trying to help!"

"No apology necessary Stephanie! Not after what you've been through the past few weeks!"

Jesse looked over at Dean, "Dean, your sleeping options for tonight are the couch or one of my son's race car beds," he grinned.

Dean pretended to be deep in thought, "Hmm, decisions, decisions."

"Dean, you have my room," Stephanie said quietly. "I'll sleep in Michelle's room with Kimmy." She stood up stretching. Leaning over she gave her dad a hug, "Night Dad."

"Love you Steph," Danny said, giving her a quick kiss on the forehead.

Stephanie moved on to Jesse next who climbed to his feet enfolding her in an embrace. Reaching Dean, she became self-conscious upon realizing her entire family was watching, and for a moment they simply stared at each other. Deciding to compromise, Stephanie leaned over, kissing him gently on the forehead, "Goodnight Dean," she said softly.

"Sweet dreams Steph!" Dean gave her an easy smile.

Stephanie headed for the stairs, where Jesse was kissing Kimmy goodnight, with no hint of embarrassment. Still not quite used to the idea of her uncle and Kimmy, Stephanie suddenly found her fluffy slippers really interesting.

Joey re-entered the house then, and Stephanie backtracked to hug him goodnight. Thankfully when she turned around again Jesse had finished kissing Kimmy, and Kimmy was waiting at the bottom of the stairs for her.

"How's your head?" Stephanie asked as they climbed the stairs.

"Better. The Tylenol's helped."

Even though it was late, the house phone started ringing, and someone downstairs picked it up on the first ring.

Stephanie frowned, "I wonder who that is?"

"Dunno! Maybe that cop outside," Kimmy suggested.

"I'm glad you're here. I don't want to sleep alone."

"Me neither."

Stephanie was quiet for a beat, "How do you think Regina got that way. I mean, there were little kids in there – Nicky! Alex! Amelia!"

"I don't know."

"Do you think we've seen the last of her?" Stephanie asked directly, pausing outside the door to Michelle's room.

Kimmy considered the question, "Honestly? I don't know!"

Dean raced up the stairs then, startling them both, "Sorry for the intrusion. It suddenly occurred to me that someone should really check out your bedroom before you go in. Regina's bound to be long gone – but you never know." He opened the door, turned on the light, and cautiously stepped inside.

"Jeez Deano," Kimmy complained. "Give us a heart attack why don't you!"

Dean gave the room a quick once over, looking inside the closet, and briefly glancing out the window, "Everything looks okay," he announced.

Kimmy rolled her eyes, "Mmm-hmm! How did you manage to get past the three watch dogs downstairs anyway?"

Dean grinned at her, "Jesse went to speak to the cop outside, Danny is on the phone to Julia, and from what I could gather, Regina has made the ten o'clock news, and Joey is in the kitchen putting the coffee things away."

Kimmy nodded her approval.

"Well I'd better leave before they appear again," Dean said. He stepped in front in Stephanie, "But first, how bout a proper kiss goodnight."

Stephanie gladly complied, and this time she did not hold back, and neither did he.

Reluctantly Dean released her, and with one last smile in her direction, he left the room, closing the door after him.

Kimmy, sitting on the edge of DJ's bed, smirked at Stephanie, "Somehow I don't think it's the room Deano came to investigate!"

* * *

Kimmy awoke suddenly, her heart leaping into her throat. Someone was screaming the house down! It took her a further moment to realize it was coming from the other bed – Stephanie was in trouble! Breathing hard, she rolled over, desperately trying to locate the switch for the bedside lamp. She could hear frantic footsteps in the hallway, as well as above her head. She finally located the control for the lamp and light flooded the room. Kimmy glanced around anxiously looking for signs of Regina – seeing nothing. Relief washed over her as she located Stephanie mumbling and thrashing about, deep in the throes of a nightmare – but otherwise alone and physically unharmed.

As Kimmy's feet hit the floor, the door flew open, and Jesse, Dean, Danny, and Joey collided in the doorway as they all tried to enter together.

"Kimmy, you okay?" Jesse asked worriedly, from his squashed position against the doorframe.

"We're both okay. Steph's having a nightmare that's all." Reaching Stephanie's bed, Kimmy placed a hand on her arm, shaking her gently awake. "It's okay Steph, it's just a dream."

With a start, Stephanie sat up, grabbing Kimmy tightly by the arm.

"Stephanie!" Kimmy gasped. "You're hurting me. It's Kimmy, not Regina!"

Stephanie loosened her grip, letting go of Kimmy, as she fully grasped the situation. She was alone in her bed – there was no Regina – she was just having a nightmare. "I'm sorry," she apologized to Kimmy.

Kimmy was rubbing her arm. She sure was in the wars tonight, "No problem!"

The guys finally managed to untangle themselves, and Danny made his way over to his daughter's bed, "Steph, its okay. I'm here!" He sat down by her putting his arms around her.

Stephanie hugged him back, "It was so real Dad! I really thought Regina was here in this room!" she cried.

Joey rubbed the back of his hand across his mouth, "You sure gave me a fright Steph. When I heard you screaming I leapt out of bed so high I almost ended up on the ceiling."

"Same here!" Kimmy muttered under her breath, inspecting her arm for a fresh bruise.

"Steph, everything's locked up tight – no one can get in," Dean soothed.

Stephanie's eyes were wide with terror. "That doesn't stop her from burning the place to the ground from the outside," she said sarcastically. "Gee it's not like she hasn't done that once tonight already."

Jesse, Dean, and Joey all looked at each other. They obviously hadn't thought of that.

Danny had though, "Honey, a squad car is parked right out front. They won't let anyone near the place."

"They can't watch everywhere at once," Stephanie insisted. "Dad, they don't know Regina like I do. They don't know what she's capable of."

"Okay honey, okay," Danny comforted. "I will head outside right now and have a chat with the officer – tell him to be extra cautious. Jesse, Joey, and Dean will recheck every lock in this entire place, okay?"

Stephanie lay back down against the pillows, "Okay Dad, thank you." She felt calmer now. She took a moment to check out Dean, who was dressed only in a pair of pajama bottoms.

Danny's voice was firm, "I'll do whatever it takes to make you feel safe Steph!" Jesse, Joey, and Dean nodded in agreement.

"Mmm-hmm," Stephanie said distantly, still focusing on Dean's many positive physical attributes, determined that her next dream was going to be about more pleasant things.

Danny ushered the guys back out of the room, "Kimmy will stay with you," he said from the doorway. "Try and get some more sleep okay?"

"I'll try," Stephanie said in a small tired voice, already drifting back to sleep.

* * *

Kimmy stared at the ceiling, listening to Stephanie's deep even breathing. After, half scaring everyone to death, Sleeping Beauty had managed to fall back to sleep pretty promptly. Kimmy moved around in the bed attempting to locate a comfortable position; there didn't appear to be one. Giving up, she decided to head downstairs. She had noticed a couple of new magazines on the kitchen table earlier, although she had to admit she didn't like the idea of sitting exposed in the wide-open kitchen – well at least not tonight anyway!

Michelle kept a flashlight atop her set of shelves, so Kimmy decided she would go downstairs, retrieve the magazines, and read them under the covers with a flashlight. Swinging out of bed, Kimmy's feet lightly touched the floor. Barefoot she padded to the door, opening it slowly, careful not to wake Stephanie. At the door, she glanced back at Stephanie's bed. Stephanie was lying still and quiet, and Kimmy was only planning on being gone a few minutes, so she wasn't worried.

In the hallway Kimmy crept along, moving carefully and quietly. She heard loud snores coming from within Mr. T's room as she passed his door. All was silent from behind Stephanie's door though. Kimmy smiled to herself thinking that Stephanie would one day be thankful to have a boyfriend who didn't snore – and considering the way they had been going at it in Michelle's room earlier – maybe one day soon!

Kimmy descended the couple of steps at the end of the hall, turning right to negotiate the landing that led to the back stairs. From the top of the stairs Kimmy anxiously peered down into the darkness below. She was far enough away now from the bedrooms to turn on a light without disturbing anyone, but for some reason she decided against it. On the third to bottom step, which was at the same level as the light switch, Kimmy concluded she would turn on the light, grab the magazines off the table, and race back to the stairs. Her hand found the light switch and she quickly flicked it on, almost jumping out of her skin!

Jesse was sitting at the kitchen table, staring out the window, his hands curved around a coffee mug; its contents stone cold.

Jesse looked startled as well, by the sudden influx of light. "Sorry Kim," he apologized, "Didn't mean to scare you. I'm keeping watch, and obviously doing a terrific job, since I didn't even hear you approaching."

"That's okay! I'm glad to see you!" Kimmy removed the hand she had placed on her chest to calm the thud of her heart. She crossed the kitchen toward him, and letting out a breath, she sank down into the chair next to Jesse.

"Can't sleep?"

Kimmy shook her head, "No!"

"Head okay?"

"Getting better. It's gone from a throbbing pain, to a dull ache."

Jesse focused on the darkness outside, "I keep imagining Regina lurking out there somewhere, waiting to burn the house down."

Kimmy shuddered, and Jesse put an arm around her, drawing her close, "Sorry," he apologized again. "I shouldn't be talking like this. The worst part is that I'm sure I'm forgetting something important to do with Regina that I should be remembering." He gave her a small smile, "Heck, I should be apologizing to you, for not believing you when you insisted Regina was unstable."

"You saved my life," Kimmy said softly. "I think that makes us more than even. And I had no idea Regina was capable of setting fire to a building, with a club full of people … mostly kids … inside. God Jesse, what if they don't catch up with her!"

Jesse gave her a tight squeeze, "They will."

"And turning off the water … disabling the fire alarm …" Kimmy shook her head in disgust, unable to finish the sentence. "I should have known something was wrong when your office was unlocked."

Jesse sat up straight, "Wait! What did you say?"

"She turned off the water …"

"No, about my office being open!"

Kimmy frowned, "Yeah, your office was unlocked, Regina was still inside …" Kimmy paused trying to remember, while Jesse waited impatiently, "but I had to use my key to open the utility box. But when I did unlock it the damage had already been done. She must have had a …"

"Key!" Jesse finished for her. "That's it – that's what I've been trying to remember all night. Keys! Kimmy, my keys … they … remember they went missing last Sunday, and turned up a day later, following a Danny cleaning spree. I didn't think anything of it at the time, but now I'm thinking Regina must have made copies of my keys. All the keys to the Smash Club were on there, it makes sense!" he said excitedly.

Kimmy's eyes widened, "Wait! What other keys?"

"Um … car keys … the radio station …" Jesse went pale, looking at the kitchen door, "house keys – both front and back!"

"Just this house?" Kimmy asked.

Now it was Kimmy's turn to wait impatiently while Jesse tried to recall. "Oh god," he said. "I have a key to my parent's house. That's where the kids are."

"Okay, okay, don't panic," Kimmy tried to reassure Jesse. "Regina doesn't know where your parent's live, or that that particular key is the key to their house."

"Are you kidding?" Jesse said, striding to the kitchen phone. "Regina has been far more resourceful than we thought she was, and how hard is it to look up the name Katsopolis in the phone book – not exactly the most common name in the Bay area." He frantically punched his parent's number into the phone.

Kimmy watched his expression become more desperate as he waited for someone to answer at the other end. The time stretched, with no conversation flowing, until Jesse slammed down the receiver, "Damn-it! The line's dead!" He took off across the kitchen, Kimmy close behind him.

In the living room he collided with Dean, "What's happening?" he demanded.

Jesse grabbed his keys, and cell phone, off the coffee table, heading for the front door, "There's no answer at my parent's house. I have reason to believe that's where Regina is."

Dean didn't ask any more questions, "I'll go with you."

Jesse nodded, jerking open the front door.

"Jesse wait!" Kimmy cried. "Be careful!"

"Kimmy, lock the door behind us. Wake Danny and Joey. Let them know what's going on." Jesse and Dean disappeared out the front door.

Outside, the officer behind the wheel wound down his window as Jesse approached.

Jesse said in a rush, "You need to get on that radio, and send a car to my parent's house – 155 Rush Road, Pacific Heights. No one's answering at their house, and its possible Regina Powell has a duplicate set of my keys. I'm heading over there now."

"Mr. Katsopolis," the officer called out. "Stay put. We will handle it."

Ignoring him, Jesse raced over to his car, which was parked on the street, where Dean was waiting.


	17. Chapter 17: Four AM Excitement!

After this one, just one more chapter to come.

~Lisa.

**Chapter Seventeen - Four AM Excitement!**

Alex couldn't sleep. He had been tossing and turning for hours, the night's events running over and over in his head. Man, that Regina chick had turned out to be completely bonkers. She had tried to hurt all those people and had burnt his father's club down. In the next bed, Nicky was snoring louder than usual, possibly due the smoke he had inhaled during the fire, which was doing nothing to help Alex's insomnia.

Throwing back the covers, and giving up on getting any sleep tonight, Alex decided to go down to the kitchen and made himself some microwave hot chocolate. Exiting what had once been his dad's room, he crept across the landing. Heading down the stairs, Alex was careful to avoid the third step from the top, as he knew it creaked. He wondered if his dad had done the same thing when he was younger, and thought that he probably had.

In order to get to the kitchen, Alex had to go through the living room with its huge bay windows overlooking the back yard. Alex hated those windows at night, as the trees from the backyard threw creepy shadows on the walls and floor. Alex was half way across the room, when a movement outside caught his eye. Alex froze, and quickly dove behind a chair. Peering out, he spotted a figure dressed all in black. Even though the hood on the jacket was raised, a strand of curly red hair had fallen loose – Regina! She was carrying something with a handle, which Alex recognized right away – a gas can – she was going to set fire to his grandparents house!

No longer caring if he was seen, Alex raced for the stairs, "Grandpa! Grandma!" he shouted. "Regina's here. She's going to start another fire. Michelle! Nicky!"

Several lights came on upstairs.

Michelle, who was quick to respond to Alex's cries, met her cousin on the landing, "Alex! Did you say _Regina_?" Nicky was standing in the doorway, still half asleep, rubbing his eyes.

Nick and Irene appeared from their room. "Did you have a nightmare honey?" his grandma asked.

Alex frantically shook his head, "It's Regina. She's in the backyard with a gas can."

Irene looked unconvinced, "Alex, are you sure you weren't dreaming? You've been through a lot tonight."

"No Grandma," Alex insisted, "I was downstairs, and I _saw_ her. I'm telling the truth!"

Seeing that his grandson was visibly upset, Nick quickly headed back to the master bedroom, which also had huge windows overlooking the backyard. Jerking open the curtain, he quickly scanned the area, "I don't see anyone," he said.

"Nick!" he heard his wife say.

"What?"

"The phone's dead!" Irene held the receiver in her hand.

Michelle, Nicky, and Alex were huddled in the doorway, terrified expressions on all three of their faces.

"What shall we do, Grandpa?" Michelle cried.

"Okay, kids, we are going to head outside, as quietly and as quickly as possible," Nick whispered, grabbing the car keys from the nightstand.

Holding hands to form a chain, Nick led the way, followed by their grandchildren, Irene bringing up the rear.

A siren could be heard in the distance, "Is that the police?" Nicky asked. "Are they on their way?"

Halfway down the stairs, the lights went out. Nicky and Michelle cried out in fear, all pretence of being quiet gone.

Michelle clutched her grandpa's hand in terror, "That means Regina is in the kitchen. That's where the power box is."

Alex craned his neck for any sign of Regina, "I didn't hear any smashing glass. She must have a key!"

"It's okay," Nick whispered. "I'm at the front door. I'm taking the chain off. I'm unlocking the front door – okay everyone out, go, go!"

The five of them ran across the lawn. Just as they hit the street, a squad car screamed to a stop in front of the house, siren flashing. Two officers quickly exited the car.

"I'm Nicholas Katsopolis," Nick shouted. "A young woman is attempting to set fire to my house. Her name is Regina Powell, and she's responsible for the fire at the Smash Club last night."

"Hurry officers! She's in the kitchen," Alex was jumping up and down excitedly.

The police quickly disappeared into the house.

"Do you think she'll escape again?" Nicky's eyes were wide, like saucers.

Michelle hugged her cousin. "Regina won't get away this time," she said firmly.

Jesse's car screeched to a halt, two more squad cars close behind him. Spotting his family safe and well, Jesse raced over to them, "Oh thank god! Are you guys okay?"

"Dad!" Alex and Nicky said at the same time, launching themselves at him.

"Dean!" Michelle cried, spotting the younger man behind her uncle.

Several more members of the police ran into the Katsopolis house.

A combination of Nicky and Alex rushed to update their father.

"Dad … _Regina's_ in the house!"

"She has a _gas can_. She was going to burn the house down, but we got out."

"The _cops _went in after her Dad."

Jesse looked grim, hugging his sons close to him. Handing his cell phone to Michelle, he said, "Call home. Let them know everything's okay."

Michelle accepted the phone, quickly dialing the number. Danny must have answered on the first ring as Michelle was almost right away saying, "Dad, it's me."

Two officers emerged, escorting a blank faced Regina Powell, with a wild look in her eyes, between them. Nick heard his wife give a sigh of relief.

They heard Michelle say, "Dad they've caught her – tell Steph!"

Regina threw Jesse an evil smile on her way past, "How's _your _club?"

Jesse started forward a murderous look in his eyes, but Dean held him back, "Jesse, let the cops take it from here."

Jesse angrily shook his arm free, "She _hurt _Kimmy! She tried to _hurt _my family!"

Irene approached her son, "I know honey," she said gently. "Regina will be punished."

Alex nodded his head indignantly, "Dad, they will lock her up and throw away the key."

"Dad, we'll be home soon," Michelle said, "I know, I love you too!" She disconnected the call.

Irene turned to Dean, who was wearing an open jacket over his bare chest, "You must be cold Dean dear – I'll find you some more clothes!" She winked at him approvingly, "Although I must say that's quite a well-developed muscled chest you have."

Dean's expression remained nonchalant, "Thank you!"

"Ma!" Jesse couldn't believe what he had just heard. "Do you have to say that – huh?"

"Jesse Katsopolis!" his mother wagged a finger at him. "If you are allowed to date a much _younger_ woman, then I am allowed to _compliment_ a much younger man."

Michelle was almost bursting as she tried to contain her laughter.

Jesse smiled in her direction, holding out his arms, "Michelle, how are you holding up honey?"

Michelle walked into his welcoming arms, feeling them encircle her in a hug. She sighed against his chest, "I'm okay, Uncle Jesse."

Dean felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up. Turning quickly he noticed Regina staring straight at him from the backseat of the squad car – her blue eyes boring into his. Taking a deep breath, Dean turned away.

* * *

Danny, Joey, Kimmy and Stephanie were waiting anxiously in the living room, when the group of five entered the house. Jesse had invited his parent's to stay, but they had declined the invitation, using the excuse that they wanted to keep an eye on the house. But Jesse suspected that now that the danger was over, they were enjoying the excitement of it all. When they were leaving, Irene Katsopolis had been making coffee and sandwiches for the detectives, officers, and crime scene unit.

Stephanie had obviously been crying, as her eyes were red rimmed. She threw one arm around her sister and the other around her cousins, "I'm so sorry," she sobbed.

"It's okay Steph," Nicky soothed. "The police caught Regina."

"It's not your fault Steph!" Michelle was almost crying as well.

"The cops didn't use tear gas!" Alex said wistfully. "That would have been so cool!"

"I think they only use tear gas to control rioting crowds, Alex," Dean grinned.

Jesse frowned at his son, "What show have you been watching without my permission?"

"None!" Alex insisted. "I can't help it if I'm well informed."

Wiping the tears from her face, Stephanie giggled at Alex's behavior. Jesse was so relieved to see that smile, and hoped he would be seeing it a lot more now that Regina was safely in police custody.

Danny embraced his youngest daughter. "So much for sending us to Grandma and Grandpa's for our own safety, " Michelle joked.

Kimmy approached the twins next. Ruffling their hair, she said, "You boys alright?"

"Yeah, we're fine Kimmy!" Alex turned to scowl at her. "No need to mess up my hair though!" He reached up to smooth it down.

This comment sent everyone into fits of laughter, with the exception of Alex and Jesse.

Joey stroked his chin, "Gee, I wonder where Alex gets that from?"

Michelle giggled, smiling up at her uncle, "No idea!"

Danny looked at his watch, "Just after six. I'd better phone DJ again – let her know that Regina has been caught, she'll be worried." He headed for the kitchen so he could have some privacy.

"Thanks for the reminder Danny. I should phone Carmen as well." Joey turned to Stephanie, "Steph, okay if I use your line?"

Before Stephanie could nod that it was Jesse held out his cell phone to Joey, "Here!"

Joey accepted the phone, punching in Carmen's number, "Thanks Jess! It's about time I bought myself one of these!" He walked over to the living room alcove holding the phone to his ear.

"Nicky! Alex! I want you boys in bed!" Jesse said. Nicky was already curled up on the couch his eyes closed. "You should try and get some rest too, Michelle!"

Alex glanced out the window, "But Dad its light out. I can't sleep in the day time." Alex was too reveled up to sleep.

Michelle yawned, shuffling toward the stairs, "I could really go for a couple of hours sleep myself." On the first step, she turned and asked, "Are the police still coming over this morning – about the Smash Club?"

Jesse yawned as well, rubbing his face tiredly. "I would expect so – except now they'll have even more questions to ask us."

Moving to the couch, Jesse attempted to shake Nicky awake, but his son waved him away, mumbling in protest. With a sigh, Jesse picked his young son up in his arms, cradling him against his chest, and headed for the stairs. Over his shoulder he called, "Alexander bed!"

Alex followed his father, wearing a dejected expression. "Try for a couple of hours okay Al," Jesse suggested, as they climbed the stairs. "I'll wake you when the police arrive. You won't miss out on anything I promise!"

Danny poked his head around the kitchen door then, "DJ wants to speak to you Steph, you too Kimmy!"

Stephanie looked over at Kimmy, indicating that she should talk to DJ first.

When Kimmy had left the room, Dean noticed Stephanie looking at him oddly, "What!" he said self-consciously.

Stephanie continued to frown, "Where did you get those clothes?"

Dean looked down at his shirt, which looked like it hadn't seen the light of day since the '70's. "Oh yeah! It's either an old shirt of your uncle's, or it belongs to your grandpa – I'm not sure which! I kind of left here in a hurry, so your grandma lent me some clothes – she also complimented my _many_ physical attributes – just so you know!" He grinned at Stephanie.

Stephanie brought her hand up to her mouth to suppress her giggles.

"That's a quality shirt!" Danny informed them both. "They don't make them like that anymore!"

"And I can see why," Stephanie laughed.

Joey rejoined the conversation, finished with his phone call, "Carmen's coming over shortly."

Jesse returned to the living room glancing around, "Where's Kimmy?"

"Kitchen! Talking to DJ," Stephanie answered, at the precise moment Kimmy reappeared.

"Steph, your turn," Kimmy stood in the kitchen doorway, looking a little upset. Stephanie moved around her in the doorway, disappearing into the kitchen.

Jesse moved to stand in front of Kimmy, "What's the matter! Your heads not hurting again is it?" he asked concerned.

Kimmy shook her head. "No, it's fine! It's just hard, with everything that's happened – DJ being so far away!"

Jesse put a hand on her arm, "I know!"

"DJ said to tell you how sorry she is about the club. She knows how much it meant to you," Kimmy said quietly.

Jesse nodded, "It did, but it's just four walls." He gently pulled Kimmy into his arms, "People on the other hand are irreplaceable!"


	18. Chapter 18: Coming to Terms with it All

Well, here it is – the final chapter! I would just like to take the time to thank all my readers for reading, and to also say thanks for all the awesome reviews. In particular I am grateful to, Lala Lola, xoxcrescentmoonxox, and Abilgail (Nightcrawlerlover) for the amazing feedback on every chapter. It is very much appreciated. Enjoy the last chapter!

~Lisa.

**Chapter Eighteen - Coming to Terms with it All**

"So the cops found a diary all about Stephanie?" Dean asked Danny in shocked disbelief. It was Sunday afternoon and Danny and Stephanie had just returned from the police station. Office Grant had phoned at just after 8am, asking if Danny and Stephanie could visit the police station, rather than the police visit them at home. For now at least, Regina's capture and processing, had taken precedence over the fire at the Smash Club. Following Danny and Stephanie's return home, a meeting was now being held in the Tanner living room to update and reassure everyone, and to bring any questions or concerns they had out in the open. Attending the meeting were Danny, Stephanie, Jesse, Joey, Kimmy, Carmen, Dean, Michelle, Nicky, and Alex. Danny had questioned Jesse over whether Alex and Nicky should be present for the conversation, but Jesse had pointed out that Regina had come after the twins as well, and that they needed to hear the truth, rather than be left in the dark wondering.

Danny nodded in answer to Dean's question, "Unfortunately yes. And other diaries were found devoted entirely to Regina's best friend in Pasadena – Danielle Harris. Steph why didn't you tell us about Danielle?"

Stephanie briefly looked down in her lap, before meeting her father's gaze, "She was just so scared Dad, and so relieved to have Regina out of her life. Regina had been tormenting her for years, not just a few weeks. She was afraid if she rocked the boat, Regina might rediscover her."

Joey said, "What I don't get is how Regina was able to harass Danielle for years, yet never tried to physically hurt her, but after only a few weeks, she tried to ki … harm Steph?"

"The police psychiatrist who came to speak to Steph and I at the police station said it was because Steph made it clear almost from the moment that Regina started behaving strangely toward her that she wasn't interested in forming a friendship, whereas Danielle just put up with her for years."

Stephanie nodded, "Danielle said the same thing when I spoke to her. That she was really shy, and just wanted a best friend, so she just went along with whatever Regina told her to do."

"The psychiatrist said there were different types of stalkers and that he believed Regina to be a 'Rejected Stalker'. "

"What's that mean Dad?" Michelle asked.

Stephanie answered before Danny could, "It means that when Regina was rejected by Danielle she felt insulted and wounded, and as a result she developed a fixation on me, because physically speaking I was the closest thing she had to Danielle."

"But I still don't get it," Michelle protested. "You met Regina last year, therefore she would have noticed that you physically resembled Danielle right away, so why did she only show signs of being obsessed with you a few weeks ago?"

"I don't know for sure, but I think that Regina still considered Danielle her best friend when Danielle was living in Hong Kong. Danielle admitted that she never broke off her friendship with Regina before leaving, so Regina would have just presumed they were still friends. When Danielle's family returned to Pasadena in mid August, and Regina phoned her, Danielle made it very clear that she no longer wanted her as a friend, and advised Regina never to contact her again. Unfortunately for me I was just conveniently there looking like Danielle. So she simply transferred her friendship with Danielle onto me."

"Oh I get it now," Michelle nodded.

"How did Regina get like that?" Nicky asked.

Danny looked over at his young nephew, "It's a hard question to answer Nicky, but the psychological term the psychiatrist used was that Regina suffers from Narcissistic Personality Disorder."

"I have no idea what you just said Uncle Danny!" Nicky said.

"Me neither," Michelle said.

"Wow, Regina has a lot of big words wrong with her!" Alex exclaimed.

"I'll try and explain it so that you understand," Danny said. "Basically Regina doesn't look at things like most people do. She sees herself as very important and thinks that only her feelings matter. She thinks it's okay to treat other people badly."

"Didn't her parent's teach her to care about other people?" Nicky asked.

Carmen shook her head sadly, "Perhaps they didn't Nicky. Or maybe they tried and she wouldn't listen."

"How did Regina find us at Grandma and Grandpa's?" Michelle suddenly asked.

"She had copies of all my keys," Jesse told his youngest niece.

"Then all she needed to do was look up Katsopolis in the book, or on the net, drive to the address, and try every key until one fit the lock," Dean said.

"And even if anyone noticed her, she hardly looks threatening does she!" Jesse said. "She would weigh what – one-fifteen, one-twenty at the most?"

"Yeah Jesse!" Kimmy said sarcastically. "It's a well known scientific fact that there's a strong correlation between weight and violent behavior!"

Shooting Kimmy a look, Jesse appealed to the rest of the group, "Does everyone else understand my point?"

"Sure Dad!" Nicky nodded. "You are saying that Regina didn't look scary enough for people to be afraid of her."

"Thank you Nicky!" Jesse approved. He indicated to Kimmy, "See Kimberley. Nick gets it!"

"And I'm saying I don't believe Regina looked harmless. Her eyes were evil!" Kimmy said dramatically. "Similar to looking into the eyes of a snake!"

"How many snakes eyes have you looked into?" Jesse asked dryly.

"Including yours, just the two sets!" Kimmy retorted.

"She always has a comeback doesn't she?" Carmen said to Joey.

"Uncle Jesse, can we stick to the topic!" Stephanie pleaded seeing that her uncle was about to make a further comment.

"_Jesse's_ theory probably explains why no one noticed her lurking outside the Smash Club either," Joey said. "I mean she managed to block off two exits, disable the fire alarm, and sprinklers, and set the fires without anyone seeing or stopping her."

"I noticed her," Kimmy protested. "And I have this to show for it!" She indicated the bandage on her head.

"Joey what do you mean two exits?" Stephanie asked. "I thought the front entrance was clear?"

"Regina also blocked the kitchen access," Jesse said grimly. "Luckily the kitchen door is close to the main street, so several passer bys helped clear the door and free people almost immediately after the fire started. The police said she probably would have blocked the main door as well, but she either ran out of time, or decided it was too risky! The fire chief said that if she had succeeded in doing so that he doubts everyone would have gotten out okay."

"According to the police, female arsonists are very rare," said Danny, "But in Regina's case it wasn't so much about the arson itself. For her it was just a convenient way to make sure that Stephanie, and the people around her, got what she perceived they deserved."

Michelle said. "But I thought Regina was obsessed with Steph! Why go after Nicky, Alex, Grandma, Grandpa and I? If Steph had been with us it would have made more sense!"

"She knew we wouldn't expect it," Stephanie said quietly. "She knew it would have been almost impossible to get to me, so she settled on the next best option – my vulnerable family."

"I wonder if the cops found my missing binoculars when they searched Regina's car and house," Kimmy wondered. When Stephanie had mentioned to her last week that Regina had been using binoculars to spy on her at Dean's, Kimmy concluded Regina was probably using the pair from her apartment.

"_Your binoculars_ – I have them up in my room!" Alex admitted sheepishly. "I was using them to try and catch Regina outside. I'm sorry Kimmy … I didn't know you thought Regina had taken them."

"Alexander Katsopolis – you _do not_ take people's things without asking," Jesse said sternly.

"It's okay! I'm the one who borrowed Nicky's Yo-yo!" Kimmy looked guilty. "I was secretly practicing in order to beat Alex's Yo-yo record. I put the Yo-yo in the pocket of my work pants, and forgot about it until later at work. That's how it ended up in the cash register. I understand you were blamed for that one Alex, so let's call it even."

Alex grinned at Kimmy in agreement; while Nicky gave her the same stern look Jesse had just given Alex.

* * *

On Friday afternoon, nearly a week after the fire at the Smash Club, Stephanie hurried down the front stairs of the school, in search of Dean's car. A blonde teenager was sitting on the low brick wall that separated the school grounds from the street, and she stood up to greet Stephanie as she drew nearer.

"Hi Stephanie – Steph!" Danielle Harris gave her a small smile. "I've been waiting for you." Her eyes widened as Stephanie stopped in front of her, "Gosh, you were right, looking at you is like looking into a mirror."

Stephanie smiled back, "Except for hair length." She regarded Danielle silently for a beat before saying, "Look Dani, I didn't say anything to the police about you – I promised I wouldn't, and I didn't."

"I know that," Danielle reassured her. "The police contacted me, after they found eight diaries dedicated to me." Even though it was a warm September day, she shivered.

"Yeah, she wrote in a diary about me as well!"

"I'm so sorry. I should have come forward when you asked for my help. Even though I always suspected that Regina was more than capable of harming people, I was still shocked when I saw her picture on the ten o'clock news last Saturday, and then was later informed by police that Regina had tried to kill you."

"Not just me," Stephanie corrected. "My uncle's club was packed that night. Regina blocked the exits; any of number of people could have died. She knocked out my uncle's girlfriend, left her in the middle of the fire."

Danielle scuffed her sandals on the ground, "I was so scared after viewing the Saturday news, after they said Regina was still at large. I thought she was going to try and come after me next."

Stephanie looked guilty, "With everything that was going on, I didn't even think to phone you and warn you. Now, I'm the one who's sorry."

"It's okay. Officer Wilson phoned about midnight on Saturday night, after searching Regina's bedroom, and he sent a squad car over to watch the house. My parent's were so sorry they hadn't taken me seriously much earlier, my mom was even crying."

"I'm happy to hear that – well not about the crying part, but at least now you finally have the support from your family that you need. When did you arrive in San Francisco?"

"Last night. My Dad and I drove up, took us just over six hours. We actually had a lot of fun on the way up – we really bonded and we haven't in a long time. Dad and I have just now come from the police station. He's over there." She indicated to the street, where a tall blonde man stood in front of a parked car, watching them closely.

"Dad won't let me out of his sight," Danielle admitted. "It's kind of nice that he's being overprotective, at least for now anyway." She laughed, "I expect I will get sick of it pretty soon."

"I know what you mean, my family's the same. That's my boyfriend's car over there." She nodded further down the street, where Dean's car was stopped, but at least, unlike Danielle's father, he was waiting in the car.

"I'll be one of the witnesses for the defense at Regina's trial next year, so at least I will be able to back you up, like you deserve to be."

"Are you okay with that?" Stephanie inquired. "Facing Regina in court will be very difficult. I'm not looking forward to it myself, but it's something I need to do."

Danielle let out a deep breath, "It will be scary, but I think I can handle it."

"I'm sure you can," Stephanie said quietly.

"I think we are going to be okay, you and I Steph!"

Stephanie nodded, "At least the worst is over, and Regina Powell is in a place where she can't hurt anyone anymore!"

* * *

Excerpt from Regina J. Powell's Diary

_Tuesday, December 15__th__ 1998_

_Dear Diary,_

_Hello there! This is my first entry in my new diary, since being admitted to the Stonewood Juvenile Correctional Facility for Adolescent Girls. I would have written sooner, but Dr. Evans has only just granted me the privilege of keeping a pen in my room. Before that, they were concerned that I might hurt myself or someone else, which is ridiculous – well at least the first part anyway, he, he! No one in here is aware of the existence of this diary, a visitor of another girl smuggled it in for me, and I have the perfect hiding place for it._

_You will be pleased to know that I have been a model patient so far. I have religiously taken my twice-daily meds, and attended my psychotherapy sessions every day without protest. In fact my behavior in general has been top-notch. I think the clinicians in here truly believe they are getting through to me, and that I want to change my ways. They would be wrong of course, as I don't want to change. I'm just an excellent actress, and know how to fool people when I want to._

_I don't actually mind being in here, not since Karyn was brought in as a patient for poisoning her father. Okay, so poisoning someone is really not my style, as it is a pretty passive way of hurting someone, but I'm pretty impressed with Karyn all the same. Physically she looks a lot like my previous traitor ex-best friends. She has long blonde hair, and similar facial features. She also has several tattoos and a pierced nose. I've never liked piercings so I plan on telling Karyn to get rid of it. If she listens to me we will get on fine!_

_So in general things are really looking up for me. Just remember though, I won't be in here forever, and when I am released everyone who ever hurt or rejected me had better watch out!!!_

_Better go, someone is approaching my room, and I think it's one of the security guards!_

_Regina and Karyn – Best Friends Forever!!!_

_Yours,_

_Regina J. Powell._

**THE END!**


End file.
